El amor de un asesino
by Matias-the-killer
Summary: Jeff the killer es un asesino sobre-natural que acorrala a su victima y luego los mata su proxima victima una chica que se llama Jessica pero hay algo muy raro en ella algo que ni Jeff puede descifrar que es alerta Lemmon
1. Día uno: victima

**Hola chicos y chicas….y por si acaso hola ratones del espacio exterior aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic **

Era un día como cualquier otro…..yo Jeff the killer jugaba con mi victima….la hacía sufrir….la enloquecía….recuerdo como si fuese ayer como obtuve mis poderes un poco antes de la fiesta de ese niño….antes de Randy... antes de todo….mis poderes son hacer que mi víctima no supiera entre la realidad y una Ilusión hoy mate a un chico al parecer era rico porque hoy a sus padres decirle que irían unos días a otra ciudad a pasar las vacaciones, el chico era de unos 16 años…y por si me lo preguntas….no….no tengo ni un poco de remordimiento….nunca lo tuve siempre hago que mis victimas sobrevivan una semana….luego…!Puf!...toda su vida se desvanece con un movimiento de mi cuchillo…..pero bueno….ya hable suficiente…

-¡Jeff! ¡a desayunar!-grito una voz que conocía muy bien

-Ya voy-dije bajando las escaleras

Entre a la cocina donde estaba Slenderman con una remera de cocinero que decía "besa al cocinero" me senté, acomode mi silla, el Slenderman agarro con sus tentáculos un plato con huevos revueltos con tocino si fuese Ben terminaría por quemar la cocina y si fuese Masky lo que cocino trataría de comerme, luego de casi devorar literalmente el plato Slenderman puso su mano sobre mi hombro

-Jeff… ¡no vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación!-grito Slenderman mientras lanzaba varios cuchillo hacia mi

Yo no hice ni el más mínimo intento de esquivarlo mire el reloj 7:45 Salí corriendo muy apresurado…te estarás preguntando qué tengo que hacer….bueno mi victima despertara en unos minutos….me desvanecí y aparecí cerca de una casa allí podía ver a mi victima dormido en una cama, el instinto asesino me decía a gritos que la matara…..abrí con facilidad la ventana y la mire más de cerca, cuando estuve muy cerca de ella pudo verla mejor….sus ojos eran verdes, el cabello color marrón hasta un poco más bajo del hombro, tenía una camisa rosa, con chaquete blanca, tenía Shorts blancos lo cual era raro porque hacia frio, piel muy pálida, y al lado de la cama pude ver unas pantuflas estaba listo para despertarla y luego mandarla a dormir para siempre….pero algo me ocurrió como si saliera una idea **(aleluya pensé que su cerebro estaba de decoración) **tengo que observarla más de cerca….solo para ver cuáles son sus miedos y pesadillas…no puedo hacerlo telepáticamente así que…..como sabia donde era su escuela me preparare para otro jodido año o mejor dicho semana escolar….solo la dejo vivir porque me encanta ver a mis victimas sentir un miedo atroz, fui a la escuela luego de hackear y engañar a todo el personal de la escuela logre pasarme como estudiante…dentro de unas horas volvería a encontrarme con mi enemigo más mortal, sádico y brutal de todos….la escuela, descubrí que mi víctima se llamaba Jessica Gonzales….muy pronto sabrá lo que es la muerte

**Jessica Pov**

Me levante de la cama con pereza, fui al baño y me cepille los dientes, luego me cambie la ropa ahora tengo una camisa negra, pantalones marrones y zapatos rojos, salí de mi habitación y me encontraba sola…..como siempre….mis padres trabajan muy temprano y vuelven a la noche…siempre fue así desde que recuerdo….que bien tendría que apresurarme para mi primer día de clases….era un horror siempre me tachaban de rara, Friki, emo o Gótica….me prepare el desayuno, pan tostado con frutas y leche…luego de comerlo todo fui directo a la prisión ósea la escuela eran como diez cuadras el frio era insoportable además que casi me atropellan, entre por la puerta de la escuela, como siempre un grupo de chicos malos molestaban a los de menor grados y le sacaban el dinero…no me importo, abrí mi casillero, saque mis libros y lo primero que hice al entrar al salón fue sentarme en un rincón leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba música hasta que llegue la profesora no tardo menos de una hora en llegar con un joven que no conocía…tenía el pelo rubio, ojos verdes, camisa negra, jeans y zapatos azules

**Jeff Pov**

Nunca pensé que tendría que cambiar mi hermoso rostro por este rubio con ojos de marica que fui hace tiempo miro a todos con mi falsa cara de seriedad…en realidad todos en el salón serán mis victimas….pero ….no los matara a todos de una vez….algunos morirán….otros pasaran para otra ocasión

-Preséntate por favor joven-dijo la maestra de clase

Casi gruño de la molestia...pero bueno no era que quería llamar la atención el primer día y que todos mis planes se vallan a la mierda

-Soy Jeff Woods-dije señalándome mientras sonreía

Me senté al lado de mi victima mientras abría un libro que "compre" pensaba miles de formas de asesinarla, mire a la profesora que ponía en marcha la lección…oh maravilloso ahora una tarea que no me interesa…dormiré un rato no necesitaba cerrar los ojos solo dormí….

**Jessica Pov**

El chico nuevo es…raro, parece que presta mucha atención a la maestra…un momento…está roncando jaja está durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, le tire unas bolitas de papel para despertarlo…funciono afortunadamente porque la maestra está acercándose a el

-Jeff ¿Qué estamos dando ahora?-pregunto la maestra

-Emm…..clases-dijo Jeff

Casi suelto una risa es la respuesta más obvia de todas

-Olvídalo-dijo la maestra suspirando y volviendo a las clases

-Gracias-susurro o eso creo

Yo le sonreí y susurre "de nada" mientras escribía unas notas en el cuaderno, luego de unos minutos mire a Jeff…no parecía interesarle en el más mínimo la clase, me vio fijamente y me guiño, sentí un leve sonrojo recorrer mis mejillas luego de unas horas mi mente no podía con nada mas no podía ni sentir mis manos de tanto escribir

**Jeff** **Pov**

No podía creerlo había sobrevivido un día más al lugar que jure nunca volver y más bien quemarlo, bueno me levanto con pereza, oigo murmullos sobre muchas cosas…estos chicos solo piensan en fiestas tal vez interrumpa algunas, miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro con unos ojos verdes

-Hola Jeff-dijo mi futura victima

-Hola-dije en un tono desinteresado

-¿Eres nuevo verdad?-pregunto

Claro que era nuevo no la había visto nunca "si" dije mientras oía unos pasos acercándose a nosotros

-¿Por qué hablas con la rara?-pregunto una voz femenina

Al voltearme encontré con una chica rubia, de ojos negros, tenía una blusa lila con brillos, una mini falda purpura y zapatos blancos…podía distinguirla perfectamente como la clásica niña anoréxica que se tira a todo chico popular

-Mejor me voy-dijo Jessica en un tono de molestia agarrando sus libros y saliendo del salon

-Ven conmigo un rato guapo-me dijo la anoréxica agarrandome del brazo

A mi no me importaba eso solo queria matar a mi victima"estoy algo ocupado ahora" dije mientras salia afuera camine por el pasillo hasta que dos chicos uno rubio y otro de ojos amarrillo

-Danos todo tu dinero y herido-dijo el de ojos amarrillos

Ahora empezaria una batalla sonrei mientras inaginaba como matarles pero claro no podia hacerlo

**JESSICA** **POV**

Estaba caminando hacia mi casa detesto que Peny me moleste el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse las nubes cubrian el cielo escuche unos pasos cuando voltee no me encontre con nadie volvi a caminar hasta que volvi a escuchar esos pasos al voltearme de nuevo me encontré con unos ojos azules "!ah¡" grite no esperaba encontrarme con él, oh parece que estuvo en una pelea

-Hola-dijo Jeff con un enorme moretón en el ojo izquierdo

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunte mirando su ojo que estaba inchado

-Me golpearon….pero no importa-dijo Jeff

Lo agarre de la muñeca y lo lleve hasta mi casa, él se sentó en una silla cerca de mi mesa, saque de un estante algodón y alcohol y lo pase por el moretón de Jeff suavemente aunque no lo suficientemente suave

-Auch-dijo Jeff

-Solo será un segundo-dije volviendo a pasar el algodón

Jeff esta vez no se quejó solo me miro durante dos minutos sin decir nada pero aún no sé porque me sigue

-Porque mi casa está cerca-dijo de la nada

-¿Qué?-no sabía lo que quiso decir….acaso lo dije sin pensarlo

-Tú me preguntaste porque te seguía y yo dije que mi casa está cerca-explico Jeff

-Oh…ok-bueno creo que estoy muy pensativa últimamente

-Oye…¿estas siempre sola en casa?-pregunto mirando alrededor

-Si…bueno debes en cuando mis padres se quedan hasta las 8:30 pero no muy frecuentemente-dije mirando el reloj

-Oh bueno-dijo Jeff

**Jeff Pov**

Los dos nos pasamos hablando sobre muchas cosas, aprendí que a ella y esa chica anoréxica eran enemigas desde la guardería, sé que sus padres casi nunca están en la casa excepto los domingos ellos parecen venir más temprano por la noche, me asegurare de matarla para el lunes y que parece que no encaja bien en la escuela me encantaría matarla ahora pero ese no es mi estilo además sé que tiene muy pocos amigos, me levante de la silla y dije "adiós nos vemos mañana" Salí de la casa y volví a mi forma "normal" que tenía para asesinar a mis víctimas, me fui a la casa que tenía en el bosque donde solo yo y mi compañero de asesinatos Slenderman podían verlo no muchos podían entrar y menos salir con vida espere a la hora de marcar su sentencia de muerte escucho unos pasos detrás de mí no hacía falta voltear para saber quién era

-Jeff… ¿desde cuándo vas a la escuela a aprender?-interrogo una voz familiar

-Solo voy para analizar a mi victima….-dije mirando como la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo con su resplandor podía iluminar los pocos caminos del bosque

**Jessica Pov**

Me cambie de ropa ahora tenía una blusa blanca, shorts verdes, estaba acostada mirando la tele estaba dando en la tele "Follows" no era que me gustaba pero no había nada mejor en la tele escuche un "ve a dormir" en forma de susurro no le di mucha importancia y cambie de canal ahora daba "The walking dead" mire por un momento el reloj eran las "22:45" apague el televisor cuando termino todo, me acomode para ir a dormir escuche como algo tocaba la ventana no le di importancia luego de unos minutos el ruido volvió intente de nuevo volver a dormir luego la tercera vez ya me enoje me levante molesta al abrirlo una fuerte ráfaga de viento me tiro a la cama pude divisar a un joven con la piel más pálida que la mía en la mano derecha tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado se acercó más y más a mí no podía moverme por el parálisis que tenia del miedo acerco su cuchillo a mi garganta

-Go…to…sleep-susurro el asesino

El asesino soltó una risa loca que solo un lunático podría tener cerré los ojos con fuerza luego de unos minutos no se escuchó nada al abrir los ojos me encontraba sola…sin nadie…tal vez todo era una pesadilla o mi cabeza jugándome una broma…oh si eso debe ser cerré los ojos lentamente y dormí un poco tranquila

**Jeff Pov**

Estaba machacando a una de mis victimas esta vez era una mujer de 27 años de pelo marrón , ojos del mismo color estaba en un departamento sola no pudo escucharme entrar fue fácil hacerle la sonrisa y encima de todo para más diversión le arranque los ojos y jugué con ellos como si fueran canicas, tire uno de sus ojos por el escusado y el otro la deje en el picaporte de la puerta como señal de que estuve aquí **(como si alguien no lo hubiese notado) **le quite el antifaz que tenía y solo vi esas cuencas sin nada mi sonrisa se ensancho por mi obra de arte baje por las escaleras eran unos 20 pisos al llegar al suelo me dolió mucho pero no me interesaba aun podía caminar camine unas 10 cuadras a una gasolinera rompí el vidrio de cristal haciendo que la alarma sonara saque todo lo que podía llevar en un carrito más un pack de cigarros además de asesino soy ladrón pero no era famoso por no hacer caos asique con la manguera donde salía la gasolina la vacié por todas partes hasta acabarlos luego ensanche más mi sonrisa saque mi encendedor luego prendí el cigarrillo que tenía en mi boca luego el rastro de gasolina haciendo que todo hiciera una gran explosión una enorme sombra me cubrió con el carrito luego aparecí en la casa con Slenderman al frente mío que era obvio porque fue el quien me ayudo a escapar le di las gracias aunque fuese un Psicópata se que tengo unos modales de vez en cuando subí a mi habitación me acosté en mi cama y me puse en el antifaz aunque odiaba la idea de ir a la escuela no podia sacar mas información de esa niña

**Dejen rewiews, esta historia se basa en Jeff is back todos los viernes subiré un nuevo cap de este fic bueno adiós y hasta pronto **


	2. día dos: esperando el momento

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me levante y cepille mis dientes mire el reloj eran las 7:50 ¡mierda! ¡Llegare tarde! No tenía tiempo ni de desayunar fui corriendo hasta el colegio casi me desmayo al entrar me faltaba aire en mis pulmones

-Hola-dijo una voz familiar

Al girarme me encontré a un chico de ojos naranjas pelo rojo camisa de Ac/dc pantalones blancos y zapatos verdes

-Hola miguel-dije saludándolo

Era mi amigo desde el año pasado recuerdo que siempre nos burlábamos de Peny cada vez que nos reuníamos en mi casa él era el clásico chico popular y perfecto en la escuela cada semana tenía una nueva novia

-¿Oye quién era el chico con quien hablabas anoche de camino a tu casa?-pregunto

Yo lo mire de reojo ¿acaso me estaba siguiendo? Y de todas formas que le importaría

-Era el chico nuevo-dije mirando a miguel

-Si claro como no…seguro que te molesta yo lo golpeare apenas lo encuentre-dijo muy confiado

-¿Me buscaban?-pregunto una voz familiar detrás de miguel

Me sobresalte un poco al escucharlo no lo había visto sí que era sigiloso

-H-Hola-dijo miguel nervioso

-Hola Jeff-dije saludándolo

-¿Hay buena comida en la cafetería de la escuela?-pregunto Jeff

-Si…solo no comas nada del menú-dije la verdad preferiría matarme antes de comer esa cosa "comestible"

-Mejor me alejo de ahí-dijo en todo de inseguridad

La campana sonó avisando que era hora de la clase de historia los dos fuimos al salón de clases y esperamos a la maestra como siempre esa tonta de Peny estaba presumiendo nueva camisa de diseñador de Paula stilver que era una camisa blanca con y sus pantalones negros, tenia guantes rosas con brillitos

-Hola anti-normal-dijo la anoréxica

-Hola tonta sin cerebro-dije en tono de burlo

-¿Celosa porque yo si tengo padres?-muy bien esto es la guerra

-Llamo el circo dijo que quieren de vuelta a su mujer mono ósea a ti-dije contraatacando

Peny en un movimiento rápido agarro una lata de soda y la vacío sobre mí, sentí mucha rabia justo cuando iba a decir algo…

-¡Pelea de comida!-grito una voz familiar tirando un pastel a la cara de Peny, una gran pelea se produjo todos comenzaban a lanzarse comida, me escabullí junto con miguel al corredor, luego Jeff salió del salón con kétchup y pepinos en la cara

-¿Miguel fuiste tú quien se le tiro el pastel y grito "pelea de comida"?-pregunte mirando fijamente a miguel

-No…aunque fue muy gracioso la cara que puso cuando lo recibió-dijo entre risas

Mire a Jeff quien sonreía como si hubiese hecho una travesura mientras que se quitaba los condimentos de la cara y cabeza

-Gracias-dije seriamente mirando a Jeff

-Ella se lo merecía-dijo mirándome fijamente

Nos dirigimos al salón de clase me senté en un rincón el más alejado todos entraron y al final la maestra de historia luego de unas horas de agotador colegio toco la campana de la salida

-Por fin creí que me dormiría todo el día-dijo miguel siguiéndome

-Bueno ¿vamos a nuestro lugar secreto?-pregunte mirando a miguel

-Si-respondió sonriendo

-¿Qué lugar?-no me había dado cuenta que Jeff estaba cerca

-Es un lugar donde….-iba a seguir hablando pero me interrumpió miguel

-Es un lugar donde no te interesa-dijo al parecer enojado

-Miguel ya basta….es un lugar donde nos reuníamos después de clases-dije recordando los viejos momentos con miguel

-Bueno… ¿puedo ir?-pregunto Jeff

-Claro

Los tres nos fuimos a una cafetería donde la comida por lo menos era comestible, nos sentamos en una mesa cuadrada una mesera con una nota y lápiz se acercó a nosotros

-¿Qué ordenaran?-pregunto la mesera que era rubia

-Yo un licuado de banana-dije a mi me gustaban mucho las frutas

-Yo quiero un sándwich y tu teléfono nena-dijo miguel coqueteando con la mesera

La mesera se sonrojo por el comentario miro a Jeff para pedir su orden

-Yo quiero chocolate-dijo Jeff

La mesera se fue con los pedidos pude ver a una mujer rara que no miraba sus ojos no reflejaban nada la mujer se levantó y se fue pero murmuro algo raro que no podía entender

**Jeff pov**

Luego de comer toda la comida fuimos a caminar a la casa de miguel ese chico parece estar celoso y muy pronto dolido cuando mate a Jessica cuando nos dejaron solo pasamos por una casa abandonada cerca Jessica miraba la casa incomoda

-¿Pasa algo Jessica?-pregunte mirando la casa

-Es que…cuando era más chica me asustaba esa casa-dijo señalando la casa vieja-pero ahora no pero me incomoda mucho

¡Bingo! Ya tengo el escenario perfecto pero aún me falta la condolencia y la pesadilla final pero aún tengo mucho que aprender sobre ella

Entramos a su casa y cuando me dirigí a la puerta…

-¿Quieres jugar a algo?-pregunto Jessica sonriendo de una forma muy peculiar sacando un disco en blanco

-Eh…si...-dije curioso

Ambos nos fuimos a su habitación ella prendió la laptop que tenía y puso el disco era el típico juego de slenderman arrival génesis luego de media hora jugando recogimos siete hojas justo cuando íbamos a por la ultima esa copia barata del Slenderman nos asustamos mucho y gritamos del miedo…bueno lo admito no esperaba esa cosa tan rara aparecer tan de la nada

-Te asustaste-dijo Jessica mientras reía por mi expresión

-Si-dije sonriendo no me había asustado tanto desde hace mucho tiempo

Jessica miraba la laptop pensativa mientras sonreía

-¿Pasa algo Jessica?-le pregunte aunque francamente no me importaba en lo más mínimo

-No…nada-dijo mirando el suelo

Yo la mire fijamente como escarbando en su alma…al parecer funciono

-Bueno…-suspiro-desde hace mucho quise conocer a slenderman o a Jack o a un monstruo de creepypasta que fuese real…muchas personas me dicen friki por eso

¿Y quién no? Vamos niña tu morirías antes de ver al Slenderman –yo no te creo friki-ok no se porque lo dije pero es todo lo contrario a lo que creo

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendida mirándome fijamente

Yo asentí lentamente

-¿Quieres ir al bosque a comprobarlo?-pregunto de la nada

¡Joder! espero que el deforme sea lo bastante listo para entender que no tiene que matarla

**Jessica Pov**

No le creí nada el seguramente piensa que soy una loca y rara y que se lo dirá a todo el mundo tratare de engañarlo para luego asustarlo y mandarlo a la mierda él se quedó pensando unos segundos-está bien te acompaño-me sorprende que fuese tan valiente solo para humillarme-ok nos vemos dentro de una hora-Jeff se levantó luego de despedirnos cerró la puerta yo busque las páginas del Slenderman luego de imprimirlas agarre una linterna y por si acaso comida fui al bosque y pegue con cinta adhesiva en los lugares exactos volví a mi casa esperando la hora para salir con Jeff

**Jeff** **Pov**

Me fui a la cabaña donde vivía con Slenderman abrí la puerta y me encontré con Jane que no tardo ni cinco minutos en clavarme su cuchillo en mi hombro el ardor era insoportable retrocedí unos pasos

-Jeff malnacido hijo de puta pagaras por destruir mi vida-dijo Jane clavándome su cuchillo en el brazo

¿Cómo diablos esa plana zorra pudo encontrar la cabaña? Bueno eso no importa ahora le golpeé en la cara ella se mareo por el golpe yo vi la oportunidad y Salí corriendo de ahí no crean que soy un cobarde pero esa perra me tiene arto me puse detrás de un árbol y espere…coño no escuchaba un solo ruido al girarme Jane casi me clava su cuchillo en la frente pero gracias a mis poderes el cuchillo me atravesó podría ella me apuñalo varias veces pero solo atravesó mi torso podría haber seguido todo el día pero hasta yo tengo limites trepe un árbol hasta llegar a la cima no tenía ni energía ni poderes para matarla y si lo hacía…bueno no creo que pueda hacerlo

-¡Ven aquí marica!-grito Jane pude notar que en el bosque había un eco

-¡Vete a la mierda zorra!-ya me estaba fastidiando no recuerdo haber tenido tanto cansancio desde que corrí por toda la escuela gracias a un desacuerdo con el profesor antes de ser lo que soy ahora

Jane lanzo su cuchillo casi me da por suerte pude saltar a un arrojo ¡estuvo muy frio! de una salto Salí del rio y justo cuando iba a correr hacia Jane justo cuando la tenía a unos centímetros ella me pateo en las...las partes sensibles de un hombre grite de dolor y me tire al piso joder era una verdadera tortura

-Ahora muérete infeliz malnacido-si no fuese porque estuviese así la mataría

Justo cuando iba a clavarme el cuchillo en la cara reaccione y lo esquive y le pateé en la cara haciendo que ella callera al piso inconsciente

-¿Nunca te cansas de ocasionar problemas y hacer que la gente te odie?-pregunto una voz familiar detrás de mi

-No slendy-dije volteándome

Me encontré con el hombre que estaba jugando su juego de pc hace poco

-Jeff sabes que por culpa de tus infanterías estamos escondidos-me vuelve a reprochar

-Ya se ya se…hora de poner fin a esta zorra-dije riéndome de mi comentario

Le toca la máscara luego de unos minutos le tire revelando su rostro antes lleno de quemadura…sin cabello ni cejas…ahora es una mujer de 18 años de pelo marrón ojos negros y labios pintados de rojo sangre quiero aclarar que no uso mis poderes para sanar solo para atormentar y matar

-¡Pff! Agradece que no te haya matado perra-empecé a caminar junto a mi compañero Slenderman luego de unos minutos entramos la cabaña

-Muy bien voy por algo de comer ¿quieres algo?-pregunto

-No gracias-dije saliendo de la cabaña había mirado la hora y me había dado cuenta que era hora de volver a la casa de Jessica ¡joder creo que no tendré descanso hoy!

Jessica Pov

Estaba esperando a Jeff dentro de poco el vendría abrí la puerta no esperaba que miguel estuviese de nuevo aquí…

-Hola-dijo mi compañero

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte no me gustaba andar con rodeos

-Vengo para estas más tiempo…los dos…solos-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Me sonroje por lo que dijo, bueno ok lo admito me gusta miguel desde que estábamos en la primaria claro que en ese entonces él no me hacía caso

-Bueno…pero…-cuando iba a decir algo Jeff entro a mi casa

-Hola-dijo Jeff

-Hola-dijo miguel cruzándose de brazos

-H-Hola-dije incomoda

-Bueno…¿nos vamos o qué?-pregunto Jeff

Aunque no esperaba que estuviera ansioso por ir a un lugar oscuro mientras que un monstruo raro lo persiguiera

-No-dijo miguel

-Oh vamos o ¿acaso tienes miedo?-pregunto Jeff

Miguel parece que se enojó mucho-está bien-salió de la casa junto con nosotros

Caminamos una tres cuadras hasta dar con un bosque nos adentramos hasta encontrarnos con unas de mis notas estaba en un árbol pegada con cinta adhesiva

"_Always watch no eyes"_

-¡Es real, el Slenderman es real!-grito miguel asustado y temblado del miedo

Miguel se asusta muy fácil pero también es valiente debes en cuando

-Sigamos-no demostré ninguna señal de miedo con tal solo quería espantar a Jeff

Seguimos caminando Jeff parecía asustado hasta temblaba del miedo el bosque estaba muy oscuro no se podía ver nada saque mi linterna alumbre una cabaña entramo estaba vacío y en una pared estaba la nota Jeff la recogió

"_Help me"_

Los dos gritaron como niñas de pre-escolar y salieron corriendo de la cabaña logre alcanzarlos los dos parecían que les faltaba aire

-Debieron verse los dos parecían unas nenitas de primaria-dije mientras reía a carcajadas

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos miguel se desmayó parece como si algo lo hubiese impresionado mucho

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunte acercándome a miguel

Jeff señalo detrás de mí y al voltearme me encontré con el mítico Slenderman estaba viendo borroso luego Jeff grito algo que no pude entender lo último que vi fue a un tentáculo del Slenderman luego caí inconsciente

**Jeff Pov**

Este día fue muy duro encima de todo descubrí que en vez de acercarme más a Jessica ella cree que soy un idiota bueno tiene razón pero el plan era que pensara lo contrario y tuve que fingir miedo por ese payaso lance un cuchillo al tentáculo que se aproximaba a Jessica aunque muera yo iba a ser quien la mate

-¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?!-me enfade mucho-¡te dije que era mi presa MIA!-bueno creo que exagere

-Ok pero no tienes que ser tan molesto-dijo mientras desaparecía en la noche

Oh que bien ahora tengo que cargar a este idiota y a Jessica a sus casas luego de llevar a Miguel que eran como diez cuadras y con el peso que me cargaba era muy agotador ¡soy Jeff the killer no superman! Cuando entre a casa de Jessica y ella despertó ¡perfecto!  
-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto Jessica

-Eh….bueno…te caíste y te desmayaste y te tuve que traer aquí cargando-dije

-Ah gracias adiós-dijo Jessica volviendo a dormir

Me quede mirándola durante diez minutos….se ve….linda… ¡¿QUE?! Desaparecí de la casa y aparecí sentado en la cama…finjamos que nunca pensé eso me puse el antifaz que robe y me dormí

_**Bueno hasta aquí has lue…**_

_**Jeff: ¡Alto! ¡no me gusto que pongas que yo pensé eso!**_

_**Yo: pero si piensas que Jessica es linda y además la amas ¿verdad?**_

_**Jeff: si….digo ¡no!**_

_**Yo: Ya lo admitiste así que…**_

_**Jeff: hasta luego**_

_**Yo: maldito **_


	3. Día tres: acercándose a la victima

Me desperté y como siempre lo primero que hice fue cepillarme los dientes, mire la hora eran las 5:23 A.m. tenía solo media hora para descansar me cambie y me puse una camisa roja con franjas negras, jeans y converse negros, puse un Cd en la radio y empezó a sonar la música

"itting in the dark, I can't forget. now, I realize the time I'll never get. Another story of the Bitter Pills of Fate. I can't go back again. I can't go back again… But you asked me to love you and I did. Traded my emotions for a contract to commit. And when I got away, I only got so far. The Other Me Is Dead. I hear his voice inside my head… We were never alive, and we won't be born again. But I'll never survive with Dead Memories in my heart. Dead Memories in my heart(x2)

Esa canción le gustaba, sentí como mis tripas gruñían, baje a la cocina y me encontré con mis padres ellos estaban comiendo guafles

-Hola-dije saludándolos hace mucho que no los veía

-Hola-dijeron como si nada

Me prepare un sándwich con un poco de jugo, cuando comí todo salí por la puerta y dije "adiós" cerré la puerta no oí nada más que el chirrido de la puerta a veces creo que ni siquiera le importo, me encuentro con el parque que jugaba cuando era niña…cuando todo era "Perfecto" sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentada en una banca suspire…los recuerdos me golpearon como una ráfaga de viento, me gire y vi unos ojos azules

-Hola-no era otro que Jeff

-Hola-respondí

-¿Qué haces aquí? las clases comenzaran pronto- miro su entorno ósea el parque

-No…nada-fue lo único que dije…grave error

-Dilo-me exigió

-No-se estaba volviendo persistente

-Bueno tú lo quisiste-me empezó a hacer cosquillas, me contuve de reírme mientras lo hacía sentía cada vez más ganas hasta que me rei, se escuchó hasta la otra calle

-¡Bueno venía a este parque desde que era niña!-grite mientras me reía sin control

-Oh…te debe traer muchos recuerdos-dijo mirando el parque

-Si…muchos recuerdos-suspire me gustaría que todo fuera como antes…pero bueno

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta

-¿Qué?-pregunte mientras seguía mirando el parque

-Que hace una hora empezaron las clases-

¡¿Qué?! Mire mi reloj 7:40 A.m. agarro a Jeff de la mano y ambos salimos corriendo cuando llegamos vimos a la maestra que estaba al parecer dictando un libro

-Buenas tardes-debo de admitir que era gracioso

Solté una risita luego mire a la maestra que nos miraba serios

-Pasen-nos sentamos

Jeff se sentó a mi lado y yo como siempre a la silla más alejada, saque mis libros era hora de matemática mi peor enemigo luego de agotadoras horas sin entender ni siquiera los problemas toco la campanilla de la salida y me toco mi otro peor enemigo…educación física, cuando me cambie de ropa sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi

-Hola-esa voz se me hace familiar se parece a…

-¡Abril!-dije emocionada a mi vieja amiga éramos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo más o menos cuando tenía 5 años-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien-dijo ella abrazándome y yo le correspondí

Abril era de pelo negro, ojos color rojo casi tanto como la sangre, camisa de Katy Perry, pantalón y converse verde era alta, tenía un cuerpo escultural a muchos chicos le atraía su belleza, según algunos dicen que tiene "curvas" y todo eso

-Vamos a gimnasia antes de que el profesor se enoje-

-Bueno-

Ambas fuimos a la cancha donde jugamos quemados en cuanto me puse a jugar lo lamente una bola fue lanzado tan fuerte que me pego en la cara haciendo que sangrara mi nariz-"Joder"-me agarre la nariz fuertemente, Abril e dio una bolsa de pañuelos, los enrolle y los puse en mi nariz

-Uy la rarita sangra ya pensaba que era más resistente para tener esa cara de accidentada-como siempre me molestaba Penny con su sequito de zombis sin cerebro

Cuando abrí mi boca para insultarla unos balones le dieron a las anoréxicas desde muchos lugares ellas fueron corriendo mientras gritaban fije mi vista en cierto chico de ojos azules que estaba sonriendo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo-

-No debiste haberlo hecho-él se giró a verme sin dejar de sonreír

-Oh vamos ¿a poco no fue gracioso como chillaron cuando les di con los balones?-me respondió

Jeff tiene un sentido de humor un poco negro, mire sus ojos…¿fue imaginación mía o Jeff tenía un ojo negro?...nah seguramente son tonterías-si-solté una risita

-¿Quién es el?-susurro Abril a mi oído mientras miraba a Jeff

-Es Jeff-le susurre

-Es lindo-susurro, yo me quede mirándola extraña hasta solo tomo cinco segundos entenderlo -¿Qué?-noto mi expresión

-Nada-dije-si te gusta ve y sal con el-lo señale sin que se diera cuenta

-N-No-ella se sonrojo por mi comentario era la primera vez que la veía así por un chico

Yo la empuje un poco hacia Jeff haciendo que ambos estuvieran cara a cara

**Jeff Pov**

La mire a la cara esa chica que si recuerdo era Abril y la recuerdo porque será otra víctima mía-Hola ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunte como si no la hubiese conocido de antemano

-S-Soy Abril-me respondí ese comportamiento… ¡mierda si me descubre mi diversión será arruinada!-¿Q-Quieres salir conmigo?-bueno eso no me lo esperaba

-No-respondí

-¿Por qué no? -su voz parecía triste y desilusionada aunque no me importa

-Porque….porque….-no se me ocurría nada pero…-porque hace poco Salí de una dolorosa relación-espero que se lo haya tragado

-Oh…pobre-dijo Abrir abrazándome y besando mi mejilla

Me sonroje mucho era la primera vez que alguien me daba un poco de compasión pero no me importa solo le sonreí justo sonó la campana indicando que era hora de la salida, corrí a los vestidores y luego Salí a fuera y me dirigí a mi casa pero en camino me encontré con…

-Hola-dijo una voz familiar

Me gire a verlo era Eyeless Jack pero para otro simplemente un fantasma invisible

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque te ves así-pregunto mirándome

¿No les había contado que Eyeless Jack era un metiche y siempre terminaba por arruinarme la diversión?...pues lo hace

-Porque….porque…-no puedo creer que diga esto preferiría matarme que decirlo pero bueno-quiero una vida normal y no voy a asesinar mas

Jack me miro confundido y sin decir una palabra hasta que abrió la boca-¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Jeff?!- bueno yo también hubiese reaccionado así si Ben dijera que no le gusta Sally o Si Jack no dijera que no le gustaba Call of duty

-Amigo solo quiero una vida normal-esto es lo mar raro que había dicho en toda mi vida

Jack se quedó mirándome….mierda parece que sabe que lo engaño

-Bueno-se dio media vuelta y se fue

Solté un suspiro mire atrás y vi a miguel acercándose a mi

-Hola-dijo tenía su uniforme de futbol

-Hola-

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa a jugar o hacer algo?-me pregunto

Lo mire extraño-bueno… ¿Por qué?-la verdad tenia curiosidad

-Porque ahora formas parte de nuestro grupo de amigos raros-dijo miguel

Quiero aclarar que solo me voy con él para que no sospeche nada

-Ok-dije ambos caminamos por unas doce cuadras, cuando llegamos a su casa pude notar que estábamos solos, nos fuimos a su habitación y encontré…un bajo con una guitarra eléctrica en una esquina, posters de Green day, y más bandas de rock, agarre el bajo

-¿Sabes tocar?-pregunto miguel

-Si-empecé a tocar el bajo, miguel agarro la guitarra eléctrica y terminamos por cantar Green Day "Do you know what's worth fighting for, When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away And you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I"

-Tocas bien…deberíamos formar una banda-dijo miguel

-Si…pero aún me falta practica-dije mientras dejaba el bajo en el suelo-bueno nos vemos mañana

-Ok-dijo sentándose en la cama

Yo me baje por la ventana como siempre lo hacía solo que olvide un pequeño detalle…estaba con una persona ya cuando me había dado estaba afuera mirando la ventana luego entre al bosque, cuando abrí la puerta de la cabaña abrí los ojos de la prisión esto puede ser lo más raro y perturbador que haya visto en mi vida vi a Slenderman sentado leyendo un libro que decía amanecer parte: 2 y otros libros amontonados al lado de el

-¡¿Sera niño o niña?! ¡Edward tienes que ayudarla!-grito Slenderman metido en ese libro hasta que fijo sus no-ojos en mi-…eh….hola-escondió el libro detrás de el

-¡¿Qué mierda estabas leyendo?!-me quedo entre enojado e impresionado enojado porque Slenderman haya traído ese error de la naturaleza a mi casa y impresión porque nunca pensé que él estuviese leyendo ese libro

-¡No pude resistirlo! ¡Alguien dejo esto en la puerta y me tentaron a leerlo!-dijo usando el libro como escudo

-¡¿Otra cosa que deba saber?!-pregunte gritando

-¡Ben escucha Justin bieber ahora!-grito justo cuando Ben bajaba con auriculares en los oídos

Lo mire de una forma rara como si fuese el, el loco, justo cuando se dio cuenta me miro nervioso y empezó a correr hacia la puerta trasera

-¡Ven aquí enano de mierda!-grite persiguiéndolo

-¡No!-grito mientras corría afuera del bosque

Por fin luego de media hora de perseguir al niño-elfo logre quitarle los auriculares esa horrible canción casi hace que me mate ¡mierda no había conseguido más información de Jessica! ¡Es una mierda!...mejor me voy

/

Toco la puerta espero unos minutos y se abre la puerta sale Jessica

-hola-la salude

-Hola pasa-abre un poco más la puerta

Entramos al cuarto de Jessica, por lo que veo ella estaba usando la laptop

**Jessica Pov**

Jeff era alguien muy positivo cada vez que lo veo siempre está sonriendo no es que lo viese cada todo el tiempo pero ahí algo raro en el

-Jessica ¿Qué jugabas?-me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Jugaba mortal kombat pero era muy sangriento y tuve que sacarlo-no es que me desmaye al ver sangre pero ese juego era muy sangriento

-Ah…bueno-dijo mirándome fijamente cosa que también hice

Estuvimos así unos minutos sus ojos reflejaban tranquilidad, felicidad y amor…esos ojos no eran normales cosa que reforzó mi creencia que él tampoco lo es, era muy bueno parpadee

-Eres bueno en los concursos de miradas-no me gusta irme con rodeos todo el tiempo

-Gracias-dijo, el miro mi recipiente donde estaban los libros

-Veo que te gustan las historias de misterio-me dijo sacando un libro y leyéndolo

-Si…no soy como esas cursi que leen crepúsculo-saco otro libro "o mierda" pensé cuando saco un libro y lo leyó

-Con que no te gustan los libros de románticos-dijo sarcásticamente mientras leía un libro que decía "atracción perfecta" me quede mirándole sonrojada unos minutos

-Cállate-mire hacia otro lado para que no viese mi sonrojo

El fijo su vista en un espejo que tenía en el escritorio era, lo agarre y me refleje en el

-Oh esto no es nada-dije mirándolo

-¿En serio?-me miro curioso

-Pues en realidad….dicen que puedes ver tu alma en este-dije reflejándolo claro que no lo pude ver pero su expresión era de asombro y nerviosismo

-Eh eh tengo que irme-abrió la puerta y se fue

Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá visto?...me cambio de ropa ahora tengo una blusa que deja a la visa mi ombligo y unos shorts blancos me recuesto en la cama y prendo la televisión está mostrando sobre natural me quedo mirándola hasta que…mis parpados…empiezan a cerrarse

**Jeff Pov**

Abro cuidadosamente la ventana ya transformado en mi forma "normal" ella está durmiendo, debo matarla ahora si usa ese espejo conmigo mirara lo que realmente soy no puedo creer que esa mierda vieja haya podido revelar mi disfraz es la primera vez que me pasa esto me acerco cuidadosamente a ella levanto mi cuchillo estoy a unos centímetros de su cara acerco el cuchillo cuando le iba a clavar el cuchillo en la cara algo dentro de mi grita "!NO DEBES HACERLO, DEJALA!2 no me importo, vuelvo a intentar terminar con su vida pero…algo…dentro de mí que hace que me duela la espalda, el pecho y el estómago hace que haga algo que ningún asesino en su vida debe hacer con su víctima…la bese en los labios cuando me doy cuenta me voy sigilosamente con la cara roja hasta llegar a mi casa, cuando llego Slenderman me esperaba con Jack

-¿Has visto a Ben?-me pregunto

Ben…¿Dónde estara?...!mierda había olvidado que lo deje tirado por haber escuchado a Justin bieber!...-no-miento y me voy a dormir


	4. día cuatro: mala suerte

Yo desperté gracias al sonido que alguien provocaba tocando la puerta, al despertarme estaba enojadísima me levante con paso decidido al abrir la puerta no me fije ni a quien gritaba

-¡¿Qué quiere?!-grite se holló por toda la calle

Abrí los ojos sorprendida era miguel me sentí avergonzada

-….L-L-Llegar a-a-a t-tiempo a-a -la-la-la-la clase-tartamudeo del miedo a que lo golpearan o eso creo yo

-Oh miguel perdón-

-No importa…tenemos que llegar pronto a…-cuando iba a decir algo más su estómago empezó a rugir

-Pasa comamos un rato-le dije

-Está bien-entro luego

Él no sabía cocinar porque termino quemando los hockeys hasta hacerlo una masa negra con sabor a carbón nada rica

-Lo siento-dijo miguel

-No importa vámonos por unos sándwiches en la cafetería-el me agarro de la mano-¿Qué pasa?-me sonroje un poco por sentir sus manos

-Erm…no sé si te diste cuenta pero estas en ropa interior-dijo señalándome completamente

Al mirarme note que estaba en ropa interior pase a un leve sonrojo a casi tan roja como un tomate-ya vuelvo-entre a mi habitación y me apresure en cambiarme ahora era una blusa roja con chaqueta del mismo color que en la espalda decía en letras negras "Rockstar", unos jeans y zapatos naranjas abrí la puerta y estaba miguel jugando con un yo-yo

-Estas…hermosa-dijo miguel con cara de tonto

-Gracias-dije sonrojada, el me sujeto de la mano y salimos de la casa

/

Nos sentamos en una mesa y vino la mesera con su libreta para anotar las ordenes

-¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes?-pregunto con amabilidad

-Dos sándwiches y esta vez yo invito-dijo miguel sacando unos billetes de su billetera y dándoselos a la mesera

Mire por la ventana las personas pasaban en la acera los autos pasaban por la calle, en un momento el cielo se empezó a nublar no se oía nada….ni los ruidos de los autos ni los celulares ni nada…solo viento y nubes lo que vi luego me dejo casi en shock vi al joven que quería matarme hace un par de noches tenía miedo y solo quede mirándole

-Ey Jessica despierta-miguel me llamo la atención sacándome de ese trance de miedo-ya nos sirvieron los sándwiches-señalo un plato con dos sándwiches

Cuando comimos todo salimos de la cafetería el mismo sujeto siguió ahí lo mire entre incomoda y aterrada miguel debió haberlo notado porque se acercó al chico

-Ey tu ¿tienes algún problema con mi chica?-pregunto agarrando al joven del cuello de la camisa

-Go to sleep bitch-dijo el sujeto casi en un susurro

-¿O si no que?-pregunto miguel

El sujeto solo se rio de una forma Psicópata y loca, miguel enojado le pego un puñetazo en la cara, el sujeto no dijo nada mas solo se quedó riéndose pude ver sus ojos llenos de…locura…

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-un hombre apareció donde debería estar el sujeto

Me talle los ojos….¿todo era una ilusión?...las nubes desaparecieron para dar paso a un día soleado y la calle estaba llena de autos como en hora pico, note que al frente de miguel estaba un auto muy lindo con una ventana rota

-Lo siento-dijo miguel

-No creo que eso arregle mi auto-el hombre abre su mano y miguel le entrega el dinero

Mire la mano de miguel estaba con unas cortadas saque rápidamente de mi mochila un kit médico que siempre llevaba para…bueno si algo pasaba saque una venda y la enrede en la mano de miguel

-Gracias-dijo besando mi mejilla

-De nada-de nuevo sentí el sonrojo recorrer mis mejillas

/

Abrí mi casillero y saque unos libros hoy tocaba lengua y literatura, me dirigí al salón al entrar me senté como siempre a la sillas más alejada, junto a mi estaba Abril y al frente mío estaba miguel

-Bueno clase hora de la clase-dijo la maestra entrando al salón de clases

-¿Qué le paso a miguel en la mano?-susurro Abril

-Eh-no sabía si decirle la verdad por una parte si le decía tal vez no me creyera y pensaría que estoy loca por otra parte llamara a la policía y si no lo encuentran me expulsaran por los problemas-se fracturo la mano cuando cayó en el piso de mi casa-mentí ya sé que no lo debería hacer eso a mi mejor amiga pero era la única opción

-Oh…pobrecito-dijo Abril ella era la buena de la clase pero cuando se enojaba…no había quien la soporte

Fije mi vista en el asiento de Jeff estaba vacío pero había algo que no cabía en esa silla

**Jeff** **Pov**

Mis manos manchadas de sangre pintan la pared haciendo un mensaje mi clásico "Go to sleep" con la sangre de mi víctima era un hombre de unos 41 años esta con mi cuchillo en su pecho y su amante una joven de apenas 20 años estaba tirada en el piso con muchas apuñaladas en la cara quería esconderse en el baño pero reaccione a tiempo para impedirlo reí para mis adentros recordando su cara de pánico escuche la sirena de la policía que me buscaba aparecí en la azotea mirando entre la oscuridad a los policías era muy gracioso ver como intentaban buscarme…un dolor me agarro por el brazo derecho haciendo que se me cayera mi cuchillo me gire a ver a el jefe de la policía de la ciudad

-Te tengo hijo de puta esta vez no te me escaparas-abrió fuego ahora contra mi pecho

La respiración se me dificultaba cada vez más lance cuchillo a su pierna como resultado en jefe de policía estaba tirado en el piso gritando de dolor saque el cuchillo de su pierna y le apunte el cuchillo a su cara cuando iba a clavarle otro maldito policía llego este cuando me vio no dudo un segundo en disparar rozo mi oreja pero me resbale y caí si no fuese por mi "mágica suerte" hubiese caído justo en medio de un grupo de policías pero aparecí en el bosque me cargue en un árbol y con el cuchillo me saque las balas que tenía en el brazo "¡mierda!" grite cada vez que no soportaba el dolor grite más o menos…treinta veces por cada bala y eso que eran cinco ahora venía la parte más difícil…mi pecho saque la bala pero….una cantidad notable de sangre mancho mi polero y mi camisa "¡Joder!" grite me levante lentamente y me transforme en mi modo "normal" las cicatrices y heridas desaparecieron pero el dolor no escuche el ladrido de unos perro a lo lejos junto con los policías corrí en dirección contraria hasta que no pude mas cambie mi ropa ahora era camisa negra jeans y converse azules los perro pudieron detectar mi olor me ladraron cuando un policía me vio dijo

-¿No viste pasar a un sujeto con polero blanco manchada de sangre?-miro a bosque

-No-dije en seco

-Bueno cuídate hijo-me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y se fue con el perro que aún no dejaba de ladrar

Tenía ganas de gritar ese "golpecito" me dolió como la mierda me mordí el otro brazo ¡mierda mi herida aun sangra! Bueno me voy caminando por la calle nadie se dio cuenta que estaba herido así que seguí caminando

**Jessica Pov**

Saliendo de las clases junto con miguel y Abril fuimos caminando hacia mi casa en medio de la charla que era Slipknot o Green day o cualquier tipo de música dos cuadras más adelante estaba Jeff parecía que algo lo molestaba pero no sabía que

-Jessica ¿estás bien?-pregunto Abril

-Eh si claro-mire el cielo era un día claro y despejado mire el parque y sonreí otra vez esos recuerdos me vinieron a la mente-adiós chicos-dije cambiando de camino

-Adiós-dijeron al unísono

/

Entre por la puerta cuando entre escuche el sonido de teléfono lo agarre lo puse cerca de mi oreja

-¿Hola?-dije esperando una respuesta

-Hola…¿hablo con la hija de Emma y John Gonzales?-pregunto una voz femenina

-Si-le dije parecía seria

-Temo informarle que soy una enfermera…sus padres tuvieron un accidente de autos el señor John está en coma y la señora Emma…murió el funeral será dentro de media hora en el cementerio de la ciudad-….

Esas palabras hicieron que una holeada de tristeza me invadió mi pobre madre había muerto y mi padre…quien sabe si despertaría me senté en el suelo puse mi cara contra mis rodillas y llore mucho como si algo quisiese salir de mi las horas pasaron el entierro fue horrible hace una hora que termino el entierro todos mis familiares estaban aquí mi tío Tom no iba a dejarme sola

-Jessica vámonos tenemos que irnos-me puso una mano sobre mi hombro

Yo aunque le roge que me quede un rato mas pero aun así fuimos a casa y me prometió que volveríamos mañana yo estuve sentada en mi cama mirando por la ventana ya eran como las 18:45 y no podía dormir en la acera pude ver a alguien muy familiar corriendo hacia un callejón pero me llamo más la atención que estaba escuchando "My chemical romance" una canción que aún no había oído abrí la ventana y cuando caí al piso seguí a ese sujeto que iba a la velocidad de un rayo casi me desmayo luego de seguirlo media hora me doblo en una esquina y algo me atrae con mucha fuerza dejándome de espaldas contra la pared

-…mátame-susurre-ya no me importa-dije la verdad no me importaba si muero si o no…ni siquiera lo mire a los ojos

-Siento lo de tus padres-esa voz

-¡Jeff!-grite para mi sorpresa era el

-No deberías seguirme y menos pedirle a alguien que te mate-dijo mirándome fijamente

-No sabes lo mucho que me duele haber perdido a mis padres….es algo que nunca entenderás-mi voz se quebraba era muy triste incluso decirlo

Jeff me tomo de la mano y ambos salimos debió ser algo importante porque cuando paramos estábamos muy cansados mire al frente mío estábamos en un cementerio sentí un dolor en mi pecho, aunque yo me negaba a entrar Jeff me empujo y pude ver a tres lapidas llenas de flores blancas

-¿Por qué me traes aquí? Ya es demasiado doloroso recordar estos momentos ¿y me traes a unas lapidas de desconocidos?... ¿qué clase de amigo eres?-lo mire con molestia y enojo

-Uno que comprende tu sufrimiento-dijo señalando las lapidas

En ellas decían "Margaret Woods, Juan Woods y Liu Woods" ese nombre me suenan conocidos

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunte mirando a Jeff

-Son mis padres y mi hermano-

No lo puedo creer él siempre sonreía y nunca me conto sobre esto…bueno de todas formas nos conocimos hace poco era triste incluso Jeff estaba a punto de llorar pero me sorprendí cuando me abrazo

-Gracias-dije abrazándolo

-De nada-me abrazo un poco más fuerte

Esta escena se veía en cierta forma…tierna luego de unos minutos me agarro de la mano y caminamos un poco cuando llegamos nos encontramos en una colina muy alta casi tan alta como un edificio de diez pisos

-¿Por qué me trajiste ahora aquí?-pregunte

Jeff señalo detrás de mí y pude ver una escena hermosa el anochecer los rayos de sol iluminaban un poco el sendero de donde vinimos al igual que las calles, por detrás de mí se veía un cielo lleno de estrella incontables eran esas, por un momento deje de pensar en lo malo

-Gracias-volví a decirle

-Oh de nada-dijo sonriendo

-¿Cómo…?-iba a preguntarle algo pero no pude

-Si preguntas a como pude superar la muerte de mis padres fue difícil pero lo hice-miro los últimos segundos en el que el sol saliera a la superficie hasta que quedamos en una oscuridad casi absoluta

**Jeff Pov**

No me digan nada…y sobre si es que estoy arrepentido de lo de mi familia pues si…esa es la única matanza en la que pensé nunca haber hecho y…no sé porque la ayude ¡ella es mi víctima no una amiga mía! La vi por unos minutos estaba recostada en un árbol con los ojos dormidos… ¡mierda! ¡ahora tengo que llevarla! La cargo en mis brazos y nos vamos en su casa a casi se me olvida que casi grito porque mi brazo aún no se curaba entro por la ventana aunque fuese difícil y la dejo tendida en su cama luego de taparla con las sabanas me dirijo a la venta

-Gracias-dijo

Justo cuando la oí ya estaba en el suelo solté un gruñido de dolor

/

Abrí las puertas de la casa que compartía entre al salón y vi que Slenderman estaba en una bata de baño rosa viendo la tele pero lo que me extraño fue que estaba con una mascarillas que usan las viejas para verse más jóvenes

-Hola ¿Por qué me miras así?-me pregunto mientras veía la tele

-¿Por qué tienes mascarilla si no tienes cara?-le pregunto mirándolo fijamente

-Porque…porque….¡vete a tu cuarto cara de payaso!-grito enojado

Subí me puse el antifaz y cuando estuve a punto de dormir grite "¡bueno feo sin cara!" luego de unos minutos sentí un dolor de mi cara el maldito subió y me pego con uno de sus tentáculos ahora todo se oscurece y empiezo a dormir


	5. Día cinco: circo y el payaso negro

Desperté lentamente mire el techo recordando lo que paso ayer unas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas mire por la ventana estaba lloviendo el ruido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo en el techo era en cierto modo muy tranquilizante

-Hola linda-dijo mi tío entrando a mi habitación con un plato con hotkeys y un vaso de jugo de naranja

-Hola tío-dijo agarrando y comiendo un hotkey

-¿Cómo estás?-lo mire mientras comía otro hotkey

-Bien…eso creo-dije recordando el funeral mis ganas de llorar aumentaban

-Oh…ya verás que pronto todo mejorara-dijo dándome una palmada en mi espalda

Era difícil ver el lado bueno pareciese que todo era una pesadilla pero no fue así escuche pasos provenir de afuera luego la puerta se abrió y vi que eran miguel y Abril

-Hola-dijeron a los que yo les salude

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Abril

-Como si me hubieran golpeado con un tubo-dije desanimada

-Oh vamos sonríe-dijo miguel haciéndome dibujar una sonrisa a la fuerza

-no hagas eso-dije atajándolo de las manos

-Ok…¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato?-pregunto sacando de su mochila una consola con tres controles

-Bueno-dije no creo que tengamos escuela después de todo no creo que tengamos clases, me puse a jugar con Abril y miguel un rato

**Jeff** **Pov**

Desperté por causa de que algo caía en mi cabeza para ser exacto una gotera en el techo, me levante sacudiendo mi cabeza gire la perilla de mi puerta y abrí la puerta y me encontré con Slenderman

-Hola copia barata de asesino-me dijo dio justo en mi orgullo

-No me digas así descerebrado sin cara-le dije con enojo

-Ya sé que esa chica sigue viva y que recaudaste muchas instrumentos para traumatizarla pero no la atormentas-dijo tenía que pensar rápido

-Aún falta-mentí

Él se acercó y me miro por unos minutos sin decir nada

-Creo que te estas volviendo blando Jeff-se fue a la cocina

No le di importancia y me dirigí a la cocina ahí es donde estaba Slenderman cocinando huevos me senté en la mesa y Slenderman me sirvió un plato que no tarde ni cinco minutos en acabar todo

-¿Desde cuándo no comes?-pregunto mirando el plato vacío

-Desde anoche-me levante de la mesa y abrí la puerta que daba al exterior el cielo estaba completamente nublado mientras que la lluvia bañaba a las plantas y los árboles, me puse la capucha y empecé a caminar hacia un sendero hasta que llegue a las afueras del bosque no había muchas personas en la calle después de todo ¿Quién saldría en estas condiciones?...ah claro yo bueno me fui a la gasolinera y "compre" una cervezas algo llamo mi atención era un circo salte por las rejas que tenía alrededor entre en una carpa de circo y vi una escena que a cualquiera le aterraría había muchos cadáveres de jóvenes y en vez de entrañas saliendo de sus estómagos habían dulces en el escenario había un payaso pero no cualquiera desafortunadamente

-Ey ¿pero que tenemos aquí?...pero si no es nadie más que Jeff the killer-dijo el payaso

-Hola Laughing Jack ¿o debería llamarte plagiador?-le dije por la sonrisa mía y de él que eran casi iguales

-¿Qué te trae a mi circo de las pesadillas?-pregunto el payaso mientras se paraba en una mano

-Pensé que era un circo de verdad no tu circo de excremento-me burle de el

Laughing miro hacia arriba y note que había unas sombras como en fila cuando volví a mirar a Jack estaba en el escenario lo mire unos momentos hasta que entendí

-¡No! ¡Ni loco haré esto!-le dije molesto

-Por favor-dijo juntando sus manos

-Maldición bueno-solté un suspiro y me transforme en mi forma humana y es hora de empezar el show

Laughing chasqueo los dedos y los cadáveres desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de sangre o caramelos

**Jessica Pov**

Luego de casi dos horas de jugar call of duty y gears of war me aburrí así que mientras mi tío trabajaba decidí salir con mis amigos al cine, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y esperamos unos minutos a que empezara la película

-Iré por un poco de palomitas….diviértanse-dijo Abril levantándose y se fue afuera de la sala

¿Qué quiso decir con diviértanse? Me gire y note que estábamos solo miguel y yo miguel me miro unos minutos y luego en un movimiento rápido me beso cuando reaccione estaba completamente sonrojada

-Te ves muy bonita-me dijo sonrojado

Sentía como si mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho sentí sus manos agarrando las mías lo mire fijamente

-Tú me gustas-me dijo

-Gracias…pero no quiero tener una relación en estos momentos-le dije

Él se desanimó miro por unos momentos y me miro a los ojos-ok…esperare pero no me olvides-me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y con una enorme sonrisa

Abril llego y se sentó al lado mío

/

Caminamos por una calle mientras charlábamos mire algo que llamo mi atención era un circo muy grande pagamos las entradas y nos sentamos en una de las filas y se encendieron las luces iluminando a dos payasos uno era un habitual traje de payaso colorido pero el otro era un hombre un poco alto, cabello negro alto y alborotado, unos pantaloncillos sujetado por tirantes, una camisa blanca y rayas negras como sus largas medias y zapatos negros, tenía una nariz larga y de rayas blancas y negras

-¿Qué clase de payaso es?-pregunto Abril

-Uno espeluznante-respondí

El payaso colorido iba a lanzarle a la cara pero el payaso negro le disparo con una pistola de agua en la cara, cuando iba a volver a tirar el pastel el payaso negro agarro el pastel y lo lanzo a la cara del payaso colorido me reí mucho por esa escena era muy divertida todos empezaron a reírse incluso en payaso negro cuando el payaso colorido se limpió la cara el payaso negro le volví a disparar agua a la cara haciendo que se le escurría el maquillaje se parecía mucho a…

-Jeff-susurre no podía equivocarme era el

-Bueno eso fue todo chicos y chicas nos vemos la próxima semana-dijo el payaso negro y las luces empezaron a apagarse

Abril y miguel se levantaron y justo cuando estuvieron al frente de la salida

-¿Vienes?-pregunto Abril

-Tengo algo que hacer-dije levantándome

-Bueno cuídate-dijo miguel

Ambos se fueron mientras yo camine sigilosamente al escenario cuando entre a un corredor vi que había unos camerinos el primero decía "Laughing Jack" la puerta salió y vi como el payaso negro salía de su camerino, cuando vi la puerta medio abierta entre y vi a Jeff quitándose el maquillaje al frente de un lavabo

-Hola-dije entrando

Jeff me miro sorprendido creo que no me esperaba

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto curioso

-Mejor dicho ¿qué haces tú aquí?-pregunte

Él se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que por fin reacciono

-Estoy ayudando a mi primo con su circo-

Lo mire unos segundos parecía nervioso no le tome mucha importancia-bueno ¿quieres comer algodón de azúcar?-la verdad tenía un poco de hambre además quería algo dulce

-Bueno-me empujó hacia afuera cerró la puerta y en dos minutos tenía su clásica ropa

-Pudiste haberme dicho que esperara y punto-le dije

-Era más divertido empujarte-le golpe en un brazo suavemente

/

Nos sentamos en una banca cerca de un árbol comiendo algodón de azúcar el de él era azul y el mío era rosa

-Está muy rica-dije con mi boca llena de algodón

-Si-dijo Jeff

Mire por unos minutos la montaña rusa era muy rápida y los gritos se oían desde lejos

-¿Quieres subirte?-pregunto Jeff

Yo voltee a verlo parecía muy confiado y sacudí mi cabeza negando

-Como digas gallina-se burlo

-No soy gallina y te lo probare-agarre la mano de Jeff y nos subimos a la montaña rusa dios desearía no haber hecho esa estupidez cuando comenzó empecé a gritar no sabía si tenía más miedo de que nos estrelláramos o que nos caigamos por la altura me aferre del brazo de Jeff y lo vi ¡estaba calmado! ¡¿Cómo puede estar calmado así?! Por fin luego de aterradores minutos nos bajamos casi vomito todo mi desayuno

-¿Estas bien Jessica?-pregunto

Yo tenía la boca tapada y mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el basurero

-Viva si…bien no-mire alrededor y se me ocurrió-¡Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna!

Nos sentamos en el asiento y el hombre que manejaba la maquina nos abrocho los cinturones y empezamos a elevarnos hasta ver la ciudad nos quedamos así unos minutos Jeff miraba el suelo y note que estaba furioso o con algo o alguien lo único que pude escuchar fueron risas lo mire por unos minutos sin decir nada

**Jeff** **Pov**

¡Maldito Jack! ¡vi que el maldito destrozo un interruptor y pude oír un "divierte idiota" creo que me la dejo fácil ¡rayos! Quería verla sufrir pero bueno acerque mi cuchillo por detrás de su cuello sin que ella lo notara pero algo paso por más que pusiese fuerza para matarla ¡no podía hacerlo! ¡Encima me pillo desprevenido con su visita a este espantoso circo!

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto mirándome

Yo desaparecí el cuchillo antes que lo notara y asentí, la mire a los ojos algo tenia ella que hacía que no la pudiera matarla ¡Pero es una simple humana! Mire el cielo de color naranja empezaba a oscurecerse luego de minutos que para mí eran una maldita eternidad la rueda de la fortuna funciono de nuevo y nos bajamos nos pusimos a caminar hasta que nos encontramos con un tiro al blanco con globos

-Te apuesto un dólar a que no le das a ni una-dijo Jessica

-¡Ja! Trato aceptado-agarre el rifle que había al frente y dispare varios tiros de los que algunos fallaron, me dieron un conejo azul con ojos rojos como su moño en el cuello

-Es lindo-dijo Jess mirando el conejo

-Toma te lo regalo-dije dándole el conejo no me malinterpreten no me gustan los conejos

Ella lo agarro y lo puso contra su pecho dibujando una sonrisa, nos fuimos esta vez al salón de espejos nos reímos cuando en mi reflejo parecía que mi cabeza se llenaba de aire o cuando Jessica parecía la más enana que haya visto la perdí de vista apropósito para apartarme con mi sigilo me acerque a su espalda para clavarle el cuchillo pero simplemente ¡no pude hacerlo!

-¡Ah! ¡Me asustaste!-dijo golpeando suavemente mi brazo

-Vámonos de aquí gallina-le dije

Ella me siguió hasta la salida oh no…ahí estaba ese idiota de Jack

-Hola-dijo el payaso

-Hola... ¿tú eres el primo de Jeff?-pregunto Jessica

-Si-mintió-¡¿Esta es la chica que me dijiste que te gustaba?!-grito casi todo el circo lo holló

Jessica se sonrojo un poco mientras yo le di una rápida golpiza en la nuca

-Era broma soy Jack el payaso que viste en el escenario-dijo el payaso

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba allí?-pregunto Jessica

-Porque vi cuando entrabas en el camerino pensaba que era la novia de Jeff-se burló de nuevo

Estaba cada vez más enojado con ese idiota si Jessica no estuviese aquí le encajaría mi cuchillo en su estómago-maldito-fue lo único razonable que pensé

-Oh bueno aún tengo otros espectáculos así que nos vemos-Jack se fue entre risas

-Tu primo es….diferente-me dijo, si claro

-Más bien es un idiota-dije aun molesto

Caminamos hasta la casa de Jessica justo cuando estuvimos al frente de su puerta se detuvo

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ayudabas a tu primo en el circo?-pregunto

Mierda tenía que pensar más rápido mire disimuladamente hacia el cielo pensando en algo

-Porque…apenas nos conocimos hace poco y no tuve tiempo de contártelo-le dije ella me miro unos segundos luego entro a su casa

-Nos vemos mañana Jeff-me dijo cerrando la puerta

Solté un suspiro este día había sido largo y confuso para mi

**Jessica** **Pov**

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama cerré los ojos para dormir…sentí que alguien me observaba abrí los ojos y pude ver en el suelo una sombra alzando un cuchillo y escuche unas carcajadas que solo un Psicópata podía reír

-Mátame-le dije volteándome

Era el mismo chico que hace unas noches no había una sola diferencia

-¿En serio?-parecía confundido

-Si…ya no me importa-dije desanimando-no me defenderé ni nada-cerré los ojos unos segundos cuando los volví a abrir el chico se dirigía a la ventana-¿Qué no me mataras?

El volteo a verme y dijo-no

-¡¿Acaso no valgo la pena o qué?!-pregunte molesta

-¡No sirve de nada si no tienes miedo!-grito enojado

-¿Acaso te importa? Eres un asesino deberías de matar de un movimiento-dije molesta

-¡No soy como los demás! ¡Ahora vete a dormir!-salto por la ventana antes de que pudiera decir algo mas

Cerré los ojos y empecé a dormir la voz del chico parecía conocida…necesito saber más de el


	6. Día seis: venganza

Me acerque a mi victima lo observe desde un callejón hasta que sentía algo humedecer mi camisa mire arriba y note que un balde con agua fría me estaba bañando lo mire enojado

-¡Maldito payaso!-grite enojado

-¿No te ha gustado mi pequeña broma Jeff?-pregunto Jack

El payaso corrió a la calle yo le seguí corrí detrás de el por más de una hora hasta que por fin el payaso se tropezó me abalance sobre el payaso y le pegue en la cara

-Auch-dijo el payaso una nube lo cubrió y desapareció

Maldito tonto mire la luna unos minutos escuche el ruido como si una hojas crujieran mire detrás de mí y estaba un chico de pelo rojo ojos celeste camisa negra y pantalones blancos y botas

-Hola hijo de puta-me dijo el chico

-¿Quién carajos eres tú?-pregunte

-Soy alguien que te mandara a la mierda-dijo el chico y saco un rifle

En ese momento pensé "mierda" el chico disparo hacia mi haciendo que pareciera el empezó a reírse de un modo que solo alguien como yo haría en cierto modo otro Psicópata salte sobre el pero él me esquivo haciendo que cayera al piso me levante y me gire rápidamente el chico me pateo en el estómago luego me tiro detrás de el en el suelo

-No eres más que un estorbo-dijo el chico luego sentí un golpe en mi espalda

Me di la vuelta y lance mi cuchillo cayo en su hombro el chico se agarró el hombro yo corrí hacia él y le di una patada en la entrepierna el lanzo un grito de dolor y se le cayó su rifle luego lo golpeé en la cara me puse encima de él y alce el cuchillo mientras reía victoriosamente pero algo hizo que se me cayera mi cuchillo voltee la cabeza y vi que había un jodido policía al lado mío

-Arriba las manos desgraciado-me disparo un par de tiros

Mire abajo y note que solo había un cadáver desconocido pero no tenía que pensar ahora en eso me levante rápidamente y Salí corriendo hasta que me escondí en un callejón mierda de nuevo me dieron en el brazo derecho es una putada que me den muchas veces en el mismo lugar veo una sombra salgo del callejón y antes de poder clavarle mi cuchillo ya está muerto vi que tenía una profunda y enorme cortada en la espada me gire un poco y vi quien era el culpable

-Pero si es Jeff the killer ¿Qué hace aquí el más idiota de los creepys?-era el maldito Tails dolls joder que pesado es el juguete para niñas

-Estaba resolviendo unos asuntos ¿y qué haces aquí juguete de trapo?-pregunte

-Jack me dijo que unos idiotas estaban peleando y quise matarlos-dijo el-pero solo me encontré con un payaso con capucha-desapareció

Maldito encima ¡esa víctima era mía! Mierda di media vuelta y empecé a caminar el frio era…una jodida mierda entro en una ventana y encuentro a una de las víctimas de mis listas su nombre Ana petrov altura de 1, 46 cm edad 34 casada con hijos como si me importase si mal no recuerdo le teme a las arañas y su escenario sería una carretera con muertos ensanche mi sonrisa la oscuridad la cubre y empieza la cacería estamos en una carretera con mucha niebla

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto ella despertándose

Jajajaja esto se pondrá divertido Ana empieza a caminar por el sendero hasta que encuentra a un hombre…más específico su esposo ella lo levanta un poco su cara esta con una sonrisa como la mía Ana se asustó y retrocedió aparecí detrás de ella

-Go to sleep-susurre

Ella giro y pego un susto enorme salió corriendo pero controle al cadáver del hombre y agarro la pierna de Ana luego me acerque a ella y le clave justo en medio de los ojos mi cuchillo la sangre corría como una manguera lanzando agua y luego le hice mi sonrisa luego la oscuridad y la mujer apareció en su cama recostada con el hombre boca-abajo escuche pasos así que Salí por la ventana

**Jessica** **Pov**

Me levante como de costumbre con pereza me cepille y me bañe mire el reloj era muy temprano así que Salí afuera y me encontré con un par de ojos azules y pelo castaño

-Hola-dijo saludándome

Yo le salude con un hola y empezamos a caminar hasta encontrarnos con el viejo parque y nos sentamos en una banca

-¿Te puedo contar algo?-le pregunte a Jeff el asintió mirándome serio-ok pero no te asustes-jale un poco de aire-desde hace poco un chico raro intenta asesinarme

El me miro con los ojos muy abiertos-deberías de pedir ayuda a la policía, no quiero que nada malo te pase-me dijo agarrando mis manos

Lo mire un poco sonrojada-no te preocupes estaré bien-dije mostrando una sonrisa falsa

El al parecer se lo creyó mire a los niños jugar me traía aun mucha nostalgia el cielo empezaba a nublarse tome a Jeff de la mano y ambos fuimos a la escuela y entramos al salón de clase hoy era artes empezamos por pintar algo simple pero no sé cómo Jeff termino por hacer a un payaso con flores nos reímos de la pintura cuando la presento luego nos tocó literatura era muy MUY aburrido la mayoría del tiempo solo hablábamos de chismes o tonterías de fantasía pero hoy escuche sin querer que decía que los padres de un compañero murieron y escuche que alguien vio al asesino y se describía exactamente como el asesino que había visto apenas hace unos días sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto miguel acercándose a mi

Volví a la realidad y solo asentí con la cabeza, el me miro unos minutos luego regreso a su asiento y volvimos a las clases era una mierda venir a clases de recuperación los sábados por suerte el domingo no hay nada

/

Entre por una puerta estaba decidida a pedir ayuda a la policía me senté en una silla

-Dígame que se le ofrece-dijo un policía detrás de un escritorio

-Señor alguien quiere asesinarme-dije directamente

El policía no parecía sorprendido después de todo él estaba escuchando y familiarizado con eso-necesitamos información de su posible asesino-prende la computadora y empieza a teclear

-Es de pelo negro, sudadera blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros de 1,90 cm tiene un cuchillo en su mano derecha tiene la piel blanca sus ojos están sin parpados y bordeados en negro y tiene las mejillas cortadas haciendo una sonrisa-dije recordando las veces que lo vi

El policía me miro al parecer sorprendido y empezó a teclear de nuevo-le enviaremos unos policías para que vigilen su casa-dijo

Le di mi dirección y Salí de la estación de policía y me senté en una banca cerca del parque luego un perro grande creo un husky siberiano de lomo negro con blanco mire la correa que estaba siendo sujetada por…

-Hola-dijo Jeff sujetando la correa del husky

-Hola…¿es tu perro?-pregunte

-Si-respondió-se llama Smile-dijo acariciando la cabeza de su pero que raro nombre para un perro-ven acaríciale no te hará nada-agarro mi mano y la acerco al perro

Yo empecé a sentir miedo pero cuando le acaricie ya no sentí miedo su pelaje era suave Smile me lamio la mano yo sonreí se veía muy tierno alce mi vista y solo vi a Jeff que estaba mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro yo me quede mirándolo con una sonrisa pasaron los minutos y gracias a que Smile ladro volví a la normalidad

-Oh…¿Qué harás mañana en la noche?-pregunte

El me miro curioso-no ¿Por qué?-pregunto acercándose a mi

-C-Curiosidad-dije sonrojada y nerviosa

Él se acercó cada vez más hacia a mi yo sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas

-¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo mañana?-pregunto

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me fui del parque hacia mi casa

**Jeff** **Pov**

¡Esto está más que fácil! Me rio incluso de lo tonta que es esta niña tengo que matarla de una vez por todas mañana a la 00:00 en pocas horas su sangre se derramara por toda mi camisa y le arrancare la cabeza como mi trofeo personal siento algo húmedo por mi mano bajo la mirada y Smile me está lamiendo la mano seguramente ya sabe en lo que pienso él se acostumbra de morder los cráneos de mis victimas le acaricio la cabeza ahora siento que alguien me ve

-No eres el mejor espiando Slendy-sigo acariciando la cabeza de Smile

La oscuridad me envuelve con Smile y en un dos por tres estamos en la cabaña mi compañero sin cara estaba en el sofá mirando la televisión Smille empezó a gruñir y su pelo se erizo algo raro pasa me acerco a Slender que ahora que me doy cuenta esta en calzoncillos y amarrado, me empieza a dar mala espina

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí si es el cara de escroto Jeff the killer-esa voz es familiar

Smile empieza a gruñir y pasa de negro y blanco a rojo con algo de negro y su enorme sonrisa parecida a la mía me volteo y era el mismo chico que me encontré esta mañana Smile salto sobre la cara del chico y empezó a morderle la cara el chico lo lanzo contra una pared me lance sobre él y salimos de la cabaña y le empecé a cortar a la cara haciéndole varias cortadas menores él estaba forcejeando hasta que me disparo su rifle ¡otra vez en el brazo derecho! ¡Mierda! De tantas balas que me saque puedo fundirlos para hacer una piedra de hierro saque mi cuchillo y como pude le clave mi cuchilla en la mano y luego lo pate en el estómago luego lo golpe en la cara el volvió a dispararme varios balazos me rozo la oreja y la mejilla le di una patada en la cara haciendo que el escupiera unos dientes, el saco un martillo y me golpeo en la cabeza mierda…la cantidad de sangre era increíble este chico en serio quería matarme y lo mas irónico es que nunca lo había visto en toda mi puta vida le clave el cuchillo en la pierna el lanzo un grito de dolor se arrodillo y disparo su rifle esta vez me dio en el hombro derecho lanzándome al piso él se acercó difícilmente mientras yo me agarraba el hombro con mucho dolor y apunto su rifle a mi cabeza luego jalo el gatillo…

**Jessica** **Pov**

Estaba en la sala de mi casa jugando con mi consola luego unos policías llegaron hacia mi casa

-Niña necesitamos que guardes la calma estaremos vigilando cerca de tu casa por si algo pasa…¿Dónde están tus padres?-pregunto mirando el entorno

Yo agache la cabeza-mi madre murió y mi padre está en coma-dije tristemente

El policía me miro con pena-oh lo lamento-se fueron

Yo mire la televisión un momento y vi en las noticias algo que me espanto vi en el noticiero un asesinato de una familia esta mañana "Siniestro asesino mata brutalmente a pareja de casados mientras duermen dejando a su hija y a su hija huérfanos se desconoce quién se recomienda cerrar las puertas y ventanas en la noche y guardar un arma en la pared estaba escrito "Go to sleep" con la sangre de las víctimas" me estremecí un poco pero guarde la calma y me cambie a una pijama y me acosté a dormir

**Jeff** **Pov**

La bala rozo mi cabello si no fuese por Smile Dog que se lanzó sobre el chico hubiese muerto, empezó a mordisquearle el brazo al chico, este lo volvió a lanzar pero Smile guardo la compostura cuando iba a disparar su rifle Slenderman lo agarro con uno de sus tentáculos de la cintura y con otro lo estrangulo hasta perder la conciencia

-¡¿Quién diablos es ese chico?!-pregunto mi compañero enojado

-¡No sé!-respondí

Me acerque al chico y empecé a buscar una pista o algo que me ayude a identificarlo encontré una billetera su nombre era "Johnny Kern" lo mire recordándolo era uno de los sobrevivientes de mis ataques una de mis fallas fue torturarlo por mucho tiempo y luego vino la policía lo único que pude hacer fue escapar el quiso tomar venganza por haber matado a su padre mire mi reloj "22:45" es hora de irme me despido de Smile dog y Slenderman y desaparezco

/

Entre en un callejón cerca de la casa de Jessica ¡rayos! No podía llamar la atención lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme en mi forma de "chico normal" entre saludando a unos policías que no sabían que tenia un cuchillo escondido entre en la habitación de Jessica y empezó la pesadilla


	7. Día siete: ¿Porque no puedo?

**Jeff** **pov**

Me acerque a Jessica lentamente hacia ella hoy ella era especial por eso jugaría un buen rato con ella

-Jessica…despierta-dije suavemente mientras la sacudía

Ella abrió los ojos, se quedo mirándome dos minutos luego se balanceo obre mi abrazándome al parecer ya era presa de mi terror

-Jeff…tienes que irte por favor-dijo mirándome preocupada

Yo sonreí para mis adentros-descuida yo te ayudare, yo te protegeré pero primero necesito algo con que defenderte-dije mientras salía de la habitación entre al baño para que no me viera, aparecí detrás del policía y le corte el cuello desde atrás, luego fui por el otro salte encima de él, le corte la cara el disparo una bala que impacto contra la acera y finalmente mientras el gritaba le clave mi cuchillo en su garganta tras lo cual se le salió hasta la lunática me escondí en las sombras ella estaba mirándome desde la ventana horrorizada solté una risa Psicópata ella se estremeció un poco me desaparecí y volví a la cocina ella salió preocupada

-Jeff tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo luego se acercó a la puerta ella intento abrirla pero la atranco cuando entre, ella forcejeaba violentamente sin éxito-Oh no… ¡La puerta de atrás!-grito…oh mierda lo había olvidado ella me agarro de la muñeca yo intentaba pensar en algo pronto, estábamos en un sótano al frente de ambos estaba una escalera y una puerta abierta al final

-Eh… ¡¿Qué es eso?!-grite señalando algo en la oscuridad ella se fijó en lo que señale pensando que era yo, una fuerte ventisca cerró la puerta corrí hacia la escalera toca el picaporte forzando la entrada mientras fingía abrirla-¡Mierda está cerrada!-grite

Ella se empezó a preocuparse más y más mire esa escena pero…no había ese placer y la adrenalina que tenía cuando asustaba a mis victimas…no había ese gusto cuando los apuñalaba no había…diversión…solo me hizo enojar y preocupar…¿será posible que haya arruinado mi plan y mi diversión de algún modo?...no…no lo permitiré

-Busquemos otra salida-dijo Jessica-vamos arriba-me agarro de la mano en ese momento sentí…un leve sonrojo caminamos hasta su habitación ella abrió la ventana y cuando estuvo a punto de saltar-vamos no tengas miedo te prometo que todo estará bien-me sonrió ¿Cómo es posible que diga esto? Encima de todo sonríe ella salta y cae en la calle yo antes de saltar cierro la ventana y grito

-¡Oh no me quede atrapado!-finjo tratar de abrir la ventana

**Jessica pov**

-Descuida yo te ayudo-le grite intento abrir la puerta a golpes…no funciona ni un poco, mire a mi alrededor ahí estaba el…me miraba con sus ojos llenos de locura y sadismo con su cuchillo manchado de sangre, empieza a correr hacia mí, yo no lo pienso dos veces y empiezo a correr, entro al bosque me escondo detrás de un árbol me gire y lo vi buscándome en otro árbol sigo caminando hasta que me topo con una casa abandonada me adentro en el interior sus muebles estaban llenos de polvo y una que otra tela de araña los pisos estaban desecho a cada paso que daba empezaban a rechinar de lo viejo que estaba, me volteé y mire horrorizada que ese chico estaba al frente mío dio un salto tan rápido que no pude reaccionar pero para mis sorpresa el piso se rompió haciendo que cayera más abajo

-Te caíste-me empiezo a reír

-¡Cállate!-ese grito me sonó familiar pero no le di importancia y abrí una puerta que daba a un largo pasillo mire hacia tres el chico se subió por donde cayó yo corrí por ese pasillo parecía que cada que más avanzaba la puerta estaba más lejos mire hacia atrás el aún me seguía así que corrí más rápido hasta que logre agarrar el picaporte abrí la puerta que daba a la salida gracias a dios me adentre más al bosque…escuche unos pasos venir me apoye contra un árbol tenía que agarrar al rápido, arranque la rama de un árbol que era muy pesada y me di la vuelta y justo cuando iba a golpearlo con los ojos cerrados….

-¡Espera soy yo!-abrí los ojos el que tenía al frente era Jeff

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte preocupada

-Vengo para ayudarte-me dijo agarrándome de la mano

Yo me sonroje agarre una rama mirando el entorno-creo que nadie nos sigue-solté la rama grave error el árbol tenía una rama medio suelta que se desprendió y cayó sobre Jeff-¡Jeff!-grite preocupada

Le saque la rama de encima él se tocaba el ojo luego de retirar me quede helada de la impresión y el miedo

Su piel era como en chico pude ver que su mejilla derecha estaba cortada pero como una cicatriz yo agarre la rama y lo volví a golpear-¿Qué haces? ¡No me golpees!-grito

Mi sospecha era cierta pude ver su rostro y esa "piel" que era más bien como un disfraz

**Jeff Pov**

¿Por qué mierda me ha golpeado? La mire un momento su expresión era su de terror me mire a mí mismo lo que usaba para camuflarme estaba desprendido de mi piel "mierda" susurre luego lo restante desaparece ensancho mi sonrisa-déjame presentarme Jessica…Soy Jeff the killer y prepárate para morir-hago una reverencia y saco mi cuchillo y empiezo a perseguirla mi risa Psicópata empieza a resonar en todo el bosque la seguí hasta que la encontré estaba al frente de mi con una extraña mirada yo alce mi cuchillo

-Vamos hazlo…ya no tengo mas porque vivir-dijo ella en un tono triste

-¿No vas a corres?-pregunte no estaba acostumbrado a que mis victimas me dijeran eso

-No…!Mátame ahora maldita sea!-grito

-Sera un placer acabar con tu puta vida-le dije

Acerque con la velocidad suficiente como para atravesarle la cabeza hasta que se detuvo a escasos centímetros cerca de su cara

**Jessica** **Pov **

Lo mire unos minutos era el sin duda lo fue desde el principio se quedó con el cuchillo cerca de mi cara sin decir nada solo mirándome

-¿Qué no me vas a matar?-pregunte

-….No-susurro él se quedó pensando

-¡Tú no eres un asesino solo eres un cobarde payaso!-le grite enojada

-¡Claro que si lo soy, soy el mejor asesinos de todos!-grito

Pero en vez de apuñalarme me…abrazo yo me sonroje mucho

-¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunte mientras intentaba empujarlo

La oscuridad nos envolvió mientras yo me sentía cada vez más débil y mareada creo que por fin…ya estoy muerta cierro mis ojos lentamente

**Jeff Pov**

Ahora estamos en la cabaña y más específico en mi habitación ella se desmayó y ahora está durmiendo en mi habitación la miro detenidamente por veinte minutos sin decir nada…¿Por qué no la mate? A esta hora ya debería tener mi cuchillo en su cabeza o con el corazón tirado en el piso cuando intente matarla había algo en mí que me jalaba no podía resistirme aunque quisiera clavar mi cuchillo en su frágil y pequeño cuello no puedo hacerlo

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunto una voz familiar

Detrás de mí con la puerta abierta estaban Masky y Hoodie

-¿Y bien…no vas a contestar?-pregunto Hoodie

-Eso no te conviene-dije mirándolos

-¿Por qué no la has matado?-pregunto Masky

-Porque…porque….porque no puedo hacerlo ahora-mentí

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Hoodie

-Porque no tengo mi cuchillo-dije tirando el cuchillo al piso y tirándolo con mi pie debajo de la cama

-Oh no te preocupes yo te doy el mío-dijo Masky dándome su cuchillo

Yo me ponía nervioso camine lentamente hacia Jessica sucedió de nuevo a escasos centímetro de su cara me detuve ni siquiera pude imaginar matarla

-¿Ahora qué pasa?-pregunto Masky

-No…no…no puedo-mis manos empezaron a temblar el cuchillo cayó al piso me mire las manos no sabía si era por nerviosismo o…

-No me digas que ya has perdido el toque-apenas termino le arroje el cuchillo que le dio a la pared apropósito-¡Ok! ¡Ya entendí! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!-dijo alzando sus manos

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Hoodie-no es como si ella fuese especial ¿o sí?-me miró fijamente

Yo lo pensé más de cinco minutos-no puedo matarla porque cada vez que lo intento siento que algo me para y no puedo ni hacerle un rasguño ¡joder!-dije mirando con rabia a Jessica

-Pues tenemos que hacer algo pronto o Slenderman la matara-dijo Masky-todos sabemos que no podemos quedárnosla recuerden lo que paso con…-Antes de hablar miro a Hoodie-con pepito

-¿Quién es Pepito?-pregunto Hoodie

-Era tu gato y Slenderman se lo comió-dije sin pensarlo

-WAAAAAAA ¡¿Por qué mi gato?! ¡¿Por qué?!-grito mientras lloraba sangre

Slenderman no toleraba nada que no sea creepypasta el solo nos defendía pero no de la mejor manera

-¡Chicos bajen a comer!-grito Slenderman que estaba en la cocina

-Jeff deshazte de ella rápido o nos matara a los tres-dijo Hoodie saliendo

-Mejor dicho a los cuatro-dijo Masky saliendo de mi habitación

Joder ¿Ahora qué hago? No tengo la menor idea…ya se, la agarro y la meto debajo de mi cama ya sé que no es lo más inteligente pero… ¡Tengo hambre! Cierro la puerta y bajo las escaleras me siento en la mesa al frente estaba un plato lleno de guafles

**Jessica Pov**

Abro lentamente los ojos miro la habitación era muy espaciosa, me levanto un poco confundida creí que ya había muerto pero al parecer esto es solo el comienzo había una cama, un closet, una televisión posters y comics abro lentamente la puerta

"Lo mejor será irme antes de que alguien me coma" pensé

Abro una puerta me encuentro en un pasillo al lado de esta puerta había otras dos a metro y medio empiezo a caminar hasta que vi una escalera empiezo a bajar y luego me asomo y miro lo peor Slenderman, Masky, Hoodie y Jeff estaban comiendo en la mesa me doy media vuelta y camino silenciosamente abrí una habitación creyendo que era la habitación donde estaba hace unos momentos pero al abrir estaba el verdadero Eyeless Jack en la cama el me miro, yo hice lo mismo lo mire fijamente donde había dos huecos grandes él me agarro de la muñeca y me acostó sobre la cama, saco un cuchillo, con la otra mano me tapo la boca para que no gritara

-Tranquila seré rápido y no desperdiciare ningún riñón-susurro mientras acercaba el cuchillo hacia mi estómago ya estaba a unos centímetros estaba algo rara y a la vez confundida

**Jeff Pov**

Termine de comer me levanto de la mesa

-Gracias por la comida-dije luego volví a mi habitación que encontré abierto, joder, no estaba empiezo a caminar por toda la casa tratando de encontrarla sin éxito, me senté en las escaleras pensando donde podría estar

-¿Buscas algo?-me volteo y note que Ben estaba atrás mío

-No-mentí porque seguramente el enano me hubiese delatado

-Bueno…te recomiendo que no entres en la habitación de Jack-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Parece que se encontró con una chica y ahora va a comerse-se fue a la cocina

Me levante y salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Jack abro la puerta y encuentro a Jack sobre Jessica

-Oye vete o ¿es que acaso quieres un riñón para ti?-pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Jessica

Agarro un libro y fuertemente le pegue con él a Jack dejándolo inconsciente en el piso

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!-grito muy fuerte

-Tranquila te lo explicare todo pero solo quiero que no hables o nos descubrirán-dije

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto mirando el entorno

-Estamos en una enorme cabaña te recomiendo que no grites o nos atraparan-dije

Ella asintió con la cabeza, escucho abrir la puerta el que abrió fue Masky por suerte

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto mirando a Jack

-El intentaba comérsela y yo lo deje inconsciente con un libro-dije

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Masky

-Llévate a Jack y si te encuentras a alguien dile que lo encontraste en la calle ebrio-le dije

-Bueno… ¿ella está bien?-pregunto

Me volteé a ver a Jessica que miraba a Masky con los ojos muy abiertos bueno después de todo ella quería conocer a un creepypasta y ahora que Masky estaba al frente de ella no era de esperarse esa reacción

-Si-dijo-Es increíble por fin pude conocer a un creepypasta-dijo mirando a Masky

-¿Y qué hay de Jeff?-me señalo

-¿Él también es un creepypasta?-pregunto

-Si-dijo Masky agarrando a Jack y llevándoselo

Ella me miro raro, luego la agarre de la cintura y ambos aparecimos en su habitación ella estaba sonrojada, luego fijo su vista detrás de mí y abrió los ojos como platos, yo me gire y vi lo peor Slenderman estaba al frente mío y pude notar que estaba enojado….

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Slenderman matara a Jeff y a Jessica? ¿Lograra Jeff saber porque no puede matarla? ¿habrá lemmon en el fic? La respuesta es: esperen al siguiente Cap **


	8. Entrenamiento

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!-pregunto Slenderman sacando sus tentáculos y comenzó a acercarse a nosotros

-¡Espera!-grite parándome al frente del Slenderman

-¡Pues explícamelo!-grito cruzados de brazos

-No puedo…..dejar que la mates-dije

Mire un segundo a Jessica parecía pálida y asustada mirando con temor al ente de traje

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Slenderman mirándome

-Porque…porque…porque ella quiere ser una creepypasta-dije nervioso

Slenderman la miro determinadamente-muy bien pues bienvenida a nuestra enorme familia-dijo luego desapareció

Ella me miro con cara de pocos amigos y se acercó a mí

-¿Puede saber que está pasando?-pregunto ella impaciente

-La verdad es esta….yo soy Jeff the killer saco información de mi víctima, luego la asusto y la mato pero hay algo en ti que no me deja hacerlo-ella me miro un poco desconfiada

-¿Eres una creepypasta?-pregunto curiosa

-Si…busca en internet Jeff the killer y ahí es donde sabrás mi historia-dije

Ella se sentó en una silla y abrió la tapa de la laptop, la encendió y se puso a ver en internet

**Jessica** **Pov**

Lo mire de reojo ya lo había conocido solo que no sé donde

-¿Entonces…seré una…creepypasta?-lo miro a sus ojos que solo reflejan locura y ocasionalmente ira

El no dijo nada solo asintió lentamente

-¡YUPI!-dije emocionada me pregunto ¿Cómo sería siendo una creepypasta? Miles de imágenes me golpearon en la cabeza me ilusionaba mucho baje la cabeza y Jeff estaba a punto de saltar

-Descansa después de esto será tu entrenamiento y creo que luego te diré donde será tu habitación-salto y desapareció en el velo de la noche

Yo me acosté en mi cama y me tape con la sabana era un poco más fría la noche que de costumbre

**/**

-¡Ey! ¡Despierta!-grito alguien sacándome de mi sueño

Me talle los ojos y los abrí mire a Jeff irritada, mire el reloj eran las 7: 45 A.m.

-¡¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?!-pregunte mientras me volvía a tapar con las sabanas hasta la frente

Sentí que algo me agarraba las piernas y me jalaba caí al suelo, alce la vista y Jeff estaba riéndose, yo hice los mismo agarre su pierna y lo empuje haciendo que caiga encima mío yo lo mire un poco sonrojada su cabeza estaba entre mis pechos cubriéndole la cara

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto tocándome un pecho

Yo me mordí un labio tratando de no gemir, Jeff seguía tocándome me sonroje un poco mas

-¡Oye! ¡Mira donde tocas!-grite dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza

El retrocedió un poco y vi como su cara cambiaba a pálida y blanca a roja como tomate, se levantó, luego estiro una mano me quede mirándole unos minutos

-Oye vamos ¿o acaso quieres quedarte con el culo en el piso?-me pregunto

Yo agarre su mano y me levante, luego le di un codazo en su brazo

-¿Y eso porque fue?-pregunto Jeff parecía molesto

-Por decir idioteces-le dije

Él se empezó a reírse de mí, me mire a un espejo aún seguía ruborizada

-Vámonos-me gire a verlo

Estaba abriendo la puerta y cuando iba a salir

-Ven conmigo-me agarra de la mano y ambos salimos

**/**

Mire el lugar determinadamente estábamos en un bosque, Slenderman estaba al frente mío con ropa de entrenador roja con una gorra, un silbato y unos converses blancos

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunte mirando al Slenderman curiosa por su nueva ropa

-Para entrenarte-dijo Jeff que estaba al lado mío

-¿Por qué llevas esa ropa?-pregunte mirando a Slenderman

-Para esto-de donde estaba su boca sale una que más bien era una boca con enormes colmillos y afilados se pone el silbato en la boca y el silbato hace un sonido agudo-¡Corre desde el bosque hasta el parque!-me grita señalando el camino del bosque

-¡Pero son como veinte cuadras!-grite con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡O corres por las buenas o cuando te alcance te comeré!-grito mientras se acercaba a mi

Yo empecé a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo de vez en cuando paraba para ver atrás mío y veía como Slenderman y Jeff the killer me perseguían mientras intentaban matarme ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

**Jeff Pov**

Era divertido ver como Jessica corría por todo el bosque recuerdo como Slenderman me hacía correr hasta la salida de la ciudad donde estábamos esto era un entrenamiento para mejorar la velocidad, cuando estas en combate solo puedes correr no teletrasportarte, me reía por la miseria de Jessica ya llego al parque y se tiro al piso estaba corriendo más de media hora no era muy rápida me reí mas fuerte

-Cállate o nos descubrirán-susurro Slenderman

Estábamos entre los arbustos escondidos detrás de la banca donde se estaba sentando

-Hola-esa voz se me hace familiar

Trepe sobre un árbol y baje la vista al lado de Jessica estaba Miguel

-Parece que Jessica tiene compañía-dijo Slenderman apareciendo al lado mío

-Si…-dije más concentrado en Jessica

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto Miguel mirando a Jessica

-Estaba haciendo ejercicio por la fuerza-le contesto Jessica a Miguel

-¿Por la fuerza?-repitió Miguel un poco confundido

-Jeff me obligo a hacerlo-Que bien ahora yo soy el malo…bueno siempre lo fui

-Oh….¿quieres salir conmigo?-bueno…eso no lo esperaba

Yo lo mire unos minutos sentía un gran ardor en mi pecho y también…ira

-Oye un momento ¿estas….?-Slenderman me miro si tuviera ojos los hubiese abierto de par en par

-¡No!-me tapo la boca Slenderman en un segundo me agarra con sus tentáculos y ambos nos teletrasportamos hacia la cabaña

-¡Idiota! ¡Casi nos descubren!-grito Slenderman enojado

-¡Perdón!-grite poniéndome tras el sofá

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Eyeless Jack entrando a la sala

-Jeff empezó a gritar cuando el novio de Jessica estaba con ella-dijo Slenderman a lo tonto por su comentario

-Lo que pasa es que Jeff esta celoso por el novio de Jessica-dijo Jack cosa que me enojo

-¡Cállate!-le grite enojado y lanzándole un reloj

El reloj solo traspaso a Jack haciendo que se rompiera en el piso

-Ok…¿Es la chica que quise comer?-pregunto Jack

-Si-le dijo Slenderman

-Uy…ella era todo un bombón-dijo Jack

-¡Cállate!-grite más molesto lanzándole un muñeco con unas escrituras

-¡Auch!-se quejó los muñecos pueden tanto torturar como controlar a los fantasmas el muñeco que le lance era un muñeco vudú-¡Ja! ¡No tienes más!-grito señalándome victorioso

-No pero puedo decirle a Nina que le dijiste a Jessica que es un Bombón-dije sacando mi celular y marcando el numero

-¡No! ¡Bueno me voy!-dijo Jack corriendo hacia la pared traspasándola

Nina era la novia de Jack y era muy MUY celosa con él y Jack siempre o terminaba en un hospital o enterrado o en los videos más graciosos del mundo

**Jessica Pov**

Estaba platicando con Miguel se cualquier cosa

-Oye ¿Qué hacías ayer en el bosque?-pregunto Miguel

Lo pensé unos minutos él era alguien en quien confiar…solo que no sabía si decirle lo de Jeff o inventar algo

-Bueno…me perseguía el asesino-susurre

Miguel me miro preocupado y algo asustado

-¿Ya hablaste con la policía?-me pregunto

Me acorde de los policías muertos, abrí los ojos imaginándolos muertos, me gire y note que no había nadie solo habían árboles

-Si-dije sin despegar la vista de los árboles

-¿Enviaron a policías?-pregunto

-Si…-dije pensativa mirándolo

-¿Lo atraparon?-Eso es una pregunta estúpida

-No me atrapo y me arranco el corazón-dije sarcásticamente

-Ok ok entendí el sarcasmo-dijo

Nos fuimos a mi casa y cuando entre no me imagine que todo estuviera limpia que yo recuerde los muertos no se levantan y caminan así de la nada, nos adentramos a mi habitación donde Miguel se despidió con un beso en la mejilla yo me ruborice en su momento cuando voltee a la ventana estaba el…mirándome…con sus oscuros y quemados ojos

-¿Por qué insistes en espiarme?-pregunte mirándolo

-Porque se me es divertido cuando intentas encontrarme pero no puedes-dijo soltando una carcajada

Sabía que estaba loco pero no creí que fuese tanto su locura

-Muy bien es hora del tiro afilado-dijo mientras sacaba una mochila de un árbol

-¿Tiro afilado?-pregunte justo en ese momento un cuchillo se clavó un par de centímetros sobre mi cabeza-¡¿Qué te pasa casi me das?!-el empezó a reírse

-Es prueba consiste en que tengo que tratar de matarte cuando se me acaben los cuchillos tú tienes que intentar matarme arrojándome con el cuchillo…y créeme….tengo muchos-empezó a reírse descontroladamente y me arrojo cientos de cuchillos uno tras otros era una tortura, cuando agarre el picaporte para tratar de escapar, no hubo caso-¿No pensaste que sabía qué harías eso y tranque la puerta cuando tu amiguito se fue?-volvió a soltar esa carcajadas que ya me tenía cansada

Alza su mano con el cuchillo yo en un movimiento rápido le lanzo uno de los miles cuchillos que estaba clavado en la pared dándole al que Jeff me iba a tirar

-Bien hecho…ahora mi turno-se baja de la ventana y se pone de espaldas contra la pared

Yo lo mire unos momentos-tienes que hacerlo o Slendy te matara y arrojara tu cadáver al idiota de Jack-suspire cansada no sabía desde cuando mi vida cambio de más o menos normal a una total rareza me acerco a la mochila y veo un sinfín de afilados cuchillos agarro dos con cuidado y los lanzo pero cuidadosamente para no darle

-¡Intenta matarme o no será divertido!-exclamo mientras seguía riéndose

Yo suspire y volví a lanzar dos o tres cuchillos hacia el que los esquivo fácilmente mientras reía

-¡Yo fui quien te quito a tus padres!-grito…fue su error….

Yo me enoje tanto que de mis ojos salían lagrimas agarro cualquier cosa y lo arrojo a Jeff con furia mientras él seguía riéndose como un loco tiro un cuchillo y cuando Jeff lo esquivo lo pateo en el estómago con tanta fuerza como para dejarlo sin aire

-Es…pe…ra-dijo mientras intentaba jalar aire

Yo lo pisoteo varias veces mientras lo pateo una y otra vez en la cara mientras el escupía sangre en el piso cuando intentó golpearlo de nuevo el me agarre el pie y lo doblo haciéndome caer al piso

-Ok…creo que no fue buena idea decirte eso…pero viendo el lado bueno serás una buena as…-cuando decir otra cosa lo golpeo

Él se aleja un poco de mí, me levanto difícil y torpemente él se levanta de un salto, agarro el cuchillo y lo lanzo contra él, no vi nada más…solo…me cubrí la cara mientras lloraba

**Jeff Pov**

Veo como ella empieza a cubrir sus rastros me siento culpable….no…no puede ser…no sé porque pero…comienzo a acercarme a Jessica y la abraza

-_Todo estará bien…tranquila…veras como todo mejora_-le susurro

Ella me abraza sentía como ese calor nos envolvía a ambos mientras recordaba como mataba a toda mi familia…no sé qué me motivo…solo sé que…debes en cuando…los extra... ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Soy Jeff the killer! ¡No un tonto asesino novato!

-Gracias…y perdón por haberte golpeado-dijo ella mientras soltaba una risita

-Bah no me dolió-dije hinchando mi pecho de orgullo

-Eso no fue lo que escuche cuando pediste que pararse mientras escupías sangre-muy bien…dio justo en mi orgullo

Ambos empezamos a reírnos en realidad ella sería una buena asesino…casi como yo…pero nunca me superara

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!-me volteo y descubro que era un puto policía

Alzo mi mano donde estaba mi cuchillo y el dispara tres tiros no sentía nada solo arroje mi cuchillo que atravesó su frente mire hacia mi pecho de esos tres hoyos salía mucha sangre…mucha…todo se veía muy oscuro…y frio

**Slenderman Pov**

Estaba yo tomando una taza de té sentado en el sofá mientras leo un periódico y un ruido llama mi atención más específico el rechinido que hace una puerta cuando se abre alzo la vista y me encuentro a Jessica que cargaba con Jeff que estaba manchado de sangre

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!-grito ella desesperada

Yo me levanto y dejo tendido a Jeff en el suelo voy a la cocina y vuelvo con un kit médico y retiro una bala que estaba en su pecho no tardó mucho en gritar de dolor seguido de carcajadas, le retiro otra bala que estaba cerca del corazón y lo mismo paso luego finalmente retiro la bala que estaba a unos centímetros a la izquierda del corazón reviso su pulso…

-¿Él está vivo?-pregunto Jessica preocupada

Yo la miro unos minutos mientras reviso su pulso bajo la vista y….

**Yo: No está vivo ya no subiré otros caps porque Jeff se murió**

**Jeff: ¡Nooooo! **


	9. Peligro en la noche

**Yo: quiero pedir disculpas por los que casi se suicidan por lo que dije en mi anterior cap seguiré subiéndolo hasta que me aburra (na imposible XD)**

Yo la miro unos minutos mientras reviso su pulso bajo la vista y…

-Él está bien pero esta desmayado-dije

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio, fijo mi vista en mi lado derecho Ben estaba preocupado mientras nos miraba

-¡Slender tenemos que irnos rápido!-me dijo alarmado

-Espera aquí-le dije a Jessica

Yo seguí a Ben que se dirigió hacia en las entrañas del bosque…no podía creer lo que veía…era lo peor que me pudieron haber hecho aparte de mutarme en este maldito monstruo…mi bosque estaba ardiendo y Jack, Masky. Hoodie, Tails y muchas otras creepypastas intentaban apagar las llamas…cuando encuentre al hijo de puta que hizo esto deseara nunca haber entrado al bosque

**Jessica Pov**

Miro al Jeff que yacía en el piso lo levanto y lo dejo en el sofá lo miro unos minutos me acerco cada vez más nuestros rostros están a centímetros el uno del otro

-¿Qué haces?-

Yo me aleje de el rápidamente con la cara roja y con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Y bien?-me volvió a preguntar-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-me miró fijamente

-Yo….yo…-no sabía que contestar solo baje la vista sonrojada

El me miro unos segundos mirándome a la cara parecía serio

-Yo…te daba primeros auxilios-mentí con la sonrisa más falsa que pude sacar

-…Oh gracias-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa

No me lo creo…se lo creyó rio para mis adentros pero ¿Por qué hice eso lo de hace unos momentos?

-¿Hola?..¡Tierra llamando a Jessica!-me dijo moviendo una mano al frente mío

-Eh o ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte el señalo al Slenderman que estaba sentado en el piso con la cabeza agachada

-_¿Qué le paso?-_me susurro Jeff

-No sé-le conteste

Jeff se acercó al ente sin cara, le extendió una mano cosa que el agarro y Jeff lo jalo hacia el

-¿Qué paso Slender?-le pregunte

-Mi bosque…mi precioso bosque….unos…malditos me lo quemaron-dijo pesadamente

Note que Jeff agarro fuertemente su cuchillo mientras fijaba su vista en el suelo

-¿Te enojas porque Slenderman esta triste o por el bosque?-le susurro en el oído

-Ambos-me respondió secamente

Por una parte sentí pena por el Slenderman pero por otra parte me extraña que Jeff sienta enojo por Slenderman

-¿Lograron apagar el fuego?-

-Si pero la mayor parte del bosque se perdió casi perdimos todas las cabañas…encima Ben, Masky y Hoodie se vienen a vivir con nosotros-dijo Slenderman

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Me niego a compartir mi casa!-dijo Jeff enojado

-Pero tú compartes conmigo-contesto Slenderman

-Y aun así me desagrada la idea-contesto molesto

-Bueno erm…esto te afectara un poco más…tienes que mudarte-dijo Slenderman

Cuando lo note era tarde un cuchillo fue clavado cerca de la cara del Slenderman haciéndole una pequeña cortadura en su mejilla

-¡Maldito!-grito acercándose violentamente hacia el Slenderman

-Podrías quedarte en casa de Jessica-dijo

Jeff se paró en seco y se quedó mirando al Slenderman con la cara ruborizada

-¿Oigan no puedo opinar?-la verdad es que me parece una excelente idea pero aun así debieron preguntar

-No-dijo Jeff me sorprendió que el mismo lo diga porque según vi a él le gusta estar solo-tus padres no estarán en un tiempo y me puedo quedar contigo-pase de sorprendida a sorprendida y sonrojada

-¿En serio?-pregunto Slenderman en tono curioso

Jeff asintió con la cabeza, Slenderman se quedó callado unos segundos

-Bueno pero no la mates-dijo Slenderman

Jeff asintió de nuevo presiento que esta será una larga semana

/

Abrí la puerta entrando a una habitación sin nada más que una cama, una televisión un closet, ventana y un ventilador abro un poco más la puerta y entra Jeff que cargaba su maleta

-Puedes dejarla aquí-señalo la cama

-Gracias-dijo poniendo su maleta encima de la cama-¿Le tengo que dar propina por cargar mi maleta?-

Nos empezamos a reír vaya que cuando quería era gracioso

-¿Sabes cuándo saldrá tu padre del coma?-

-No-dije mientras una lágrima recorría mi mejilla derecha no podía evitarlo

-¿Vamos al cine?-bueno…No me lo esperaba

-Eh…si-dije con un leve sonrojo

Jeff se acercó a mi estando a solo centímetros de mi cara mientras más se acercaba más me sonrojaba

-¿Qué hacen?-me volteo y noto que Jack está aquí mi reacción no fue más que esconderme detrás de Jeff como un escudo

-Tranquila solo vengo a disculparme por casi haberte comido-me asomo hacia a un lado de Jeff para mirarlo mejor-te traje esto como una ofrenda de paz-saca algo envuelto en un mantel

Lo agarro y lo desenvuelvo y mi expresión de curiosidad cambia a una de entre sorprendida y asco solo tardo dos minutos para reaccionar y buscar una cicatriz

-Oh no tranquila no es tuyo es una de mis victimas-aclaro

Recuerdo que oí que Jack comía órganos entre ellos riñones como el que me regalo

-Bueno adiós hasta pronto-camina de espaldas y desaparece en la oscuridad del pasillo

**Jeff Pov**

No puedo creerlo…¡El idiota me arruina el momento! Maldito Jack

-¿Oye nos vamos al cine?-me volteo para verla no esperaba que pensara en la cita

-Si-la agarro de la muñeca y salimos por la puerta

/

Todos estaba oscuro…está mostrando nada más y nada menos que Saw la última película joder me cago de risa con ese sujeto Jessica estaba en la primera fila viéndola detenidamente con la cara de pánico que tienen todos en su primer Saw me acerco cada vez más a ella, le pongo una mano en su hombro derecho puedo sentir como su piel se pone cada vez más tiesa hasta que…

-¡Vivir o morir tu elijes!-grite

Ella lanzo un grito y se tiro al piso asustada casi cagando del miedo, mientras yo casi me cagaba de la risa

-¡Idiota!-me golpeo en el brazo

Casi grito cuando escuche a mi brazo izquierdo tronar casi agradezco que no fuese el derecho, pero no sé qué me dolió más los múltiples balazos en mi brazo derecho o que Jessica me haya dislocado el brazo izquierdo

-Uy no pensé que el mejor asesino del mundo fuese tan débil-dijo en tono de burlona

-Ja eso fue un golpe de suerte-dije riéndome

Nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas la verdad me siento mucho mejor cuando ella está cerca.. ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

-¿Estas bien niñita?-la miro fijamente parece que se dio cuenta de mi mirada perdida en el suelo

-Claro tonta-dije riéndome

-Es que parecías que pensabas demasiado en tu novio-dijo riéndose más fuerte

-Que graciosa-dije sarcásticamente

-Ey miren una pareja de novios-dijo una voz familiar

Jessica y yo nos volteamos y encontramos a Miguel con Abril

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Miguel

-Nada-respondimos al unisono

-Ah ya se…¡Ustedes iban a tener sexo en la oscuridad! ¿No?-pregunto Abril

El sonrojo se hizo presente en segundos tanto en mí como en Jessica

-¿Por qué tienes la bragueta del pantalón abajo?-señalo su pantalón

Miguel y Abril se sonrojaron como un par de tomates y el idiota de Miguel se subió la bragueta

-Se…me cayo-dijo con la cara ruborizada

Yo y Jessica nos reímos hasta que…

-Oigan no pueden estar aquí-dijo un acomodador apuntando su linterna hacia nosotros-váyanse o llamo a seguridad

Nosotros salimos por la fuerza creo que tendré que hacerle una visita a esos tipos en la noche, caminamos por las calles vacías y sin vida habitantes donde no se oye nada excepto unos pasos que vienen detrás de nosotros, volteo y miro una escena….interesante

-¡Denos todo su dinero y no dispararemos!-dijo uno de los tres asaltante, el que dijo eso apunto una pistola hacia Miguel, la pistola era una MK-6, los otros tenían pistolas

-¡Salgan de aquí!-grite agarrando un cuchillo que tenía en mi bolsillo pero no lo saque

-No-dijo Jessica resignada

Mire unos minutos a Miguel que no dudo en sacar a las chicas del lugar, la noche era velo perfecto para atacarlos sin ser descubierto por mis amigos, justo cuando el de la pistola iba a disparar alzo la pistola con el cuchillo que da a por los aires

-¡¿Pero qué putada es esta?!-grito el asaltante tirando otros tiros por los aires

De un movimiento le corte la garganta al tipo que estaba justo al otro lado del que tenía la pisto, al otro lo apuñale el estómago hasta la espalda, cuando me gire el asaltante apuntaba su pistola cuando disparo en un movimiento corte las balas, el asaltante salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, lo seguí hasta el bosque donde no escaparía tan fácil de mi

**Slenderman Pov**

Estaba en mi habitación buscando unas semillas que me vendió alguien estoy seguro que en tan solo unos meses mi bosque será restaurado pero…ya no será lo mismo, miro en mi ventana y veo una escena que me parece como otros días, Jeff persiguiendo a una de sus víctimas mientras reía de forma maniática aunque esta vez era en su modo de "niño bueno", el asaltante apunto su pistola y disparo pero Jeff en un pequeño movimiento le clava su cuchillo en la cara traspasándole hasta la nuca, yo abro la ventana y me bajo hasta donde esta Jeff

-¿Él estaba en tu lista?-el alza la vista y me mira a mis no-ojos

-No…pero tenía que hacer algo o iba a matar a Jessica-me sorprendió cuando dijo eso

-¿Protegiste a Jessica?-

-Si-me respondió

Lo miro aún más sorprendido recuerdo que nunca protegió ni a Nina siendo ella su aprendiz en realidad el solo se preocupaba por sí mismo no por los otros pero lo que me pregunto es…¿Por qué eligió a Jessica como otra creepypasta? No era normal que eligiera a alguien quien no corrompiera pero viéndolo de otra manera con Nina tardo un tiempo

-¿Qué viste en ella como creepypasta?-el parece ponerse nervioso

-Eh…yo…tiene potencial asesino-me dijo volteándose y caminando hasta que le agarre fuertemente el hombro

-¿Qué más?...recuerda que tiene que tener varios requisitos para ser una creepypasta-le dije esperando una respuesta

-eh…ella está al borde de la locura puedo verlo en sus ojos puedo sentir que ella tiene esa sed e instinto asesino-se va corriendo

No creo en su palabra y si no tiene el potencial y terminan matándola Jeff sabe lo que tiene que hacer

**Jeff Pov**

Camino hacia una calle hasta que me topo con los chicos que estaban en una esquina al parecer estaba corriendo por varias calles

-¿Dónde estabas amigo?-pregunto Miguel

-Yo…-tenía que pensar en una buena excusa como con Slendy- los distrajes y los arrestaron en el bosque-

Miguel me miro unos segundos parecía no convérselo

-Ok pero tienes que tener cuidado-dijo

-Si no queremos perderte-dijeron las chicas

-Soy un hueso duro de roer tonto nadie puede conmigo-dije

Nos empezamos a reír ya se estaba haciendo cada vez mas de noche, todos entraron cada uno en su casa, cuando estábamos solos Jessica y yo empezamos a sentir que alguien nos miraba

-¿Crees que es Slenderman?-

-No Slendy sabe que si me hace eso le clavó un cuchillo en su cara-dije

Nos empezamos a reír de nuevo, tengo la sensación que Jessica si merece ser una "The killer" u otra creepypasta, pero por alguna razón mis instintos me dicen que no la mate pero que tampoco podría obligarla a ser una creepypasta, cuando miro al frente mío noto como un pequeño parque donde son alumbradas por los postes que estaban a punto de apagarse un frio recorre mi espalda pero no era uno de terror sino de "diversión" cuando miro atrás de mí no hay nadie

-¿Estas bien Jeff?-

-Si Jessica-la miro y noto que hay una sombra más alto detrás de ella, cuando ella voltea las luces se apagan

-¡¿Jeff dónde estás?!-pregunto Jessica pude notar que estaba alarmada

-No te preocupes-dije agarrándola de la mano y empezando a correr hacia la salida del parque

Cuando estábamos a centímetros de salir de ahí alguien me apuñala en la pierna izquierda, lanza un grito de dolor, le lanzó un ataque vertical y escucho como parte de su ropa se empieza a desteñir, pude notar gracias a la poca luz de la luna que Jessica le clava en el hombro izquierdo lastimosamente no en el brazo donde estaba el arma

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Jessica

**-Yo soy….**

**Yo: Hola aquí Jeff quiere decir algo**

**Jeff: Si adivinan quien es hago lo siguiente**

**Si es mujer: me caso con ella**

**Si es hombre: mato a quien sea gratis **

**Yo: hasta la próxima **


	10. El pasado siempre vuelve

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Jessica

-Yo soy Liu-

Me sorprendí bastante ya que la última vez que lo vi estaba en el piso tirado y sangrándose

-¿El hermano de Jeff?-pregunto Jessica

-Sí y ni creas que no voy a vengarme-dijo enojado y balanceándose sobre mí para apuñalarme con el cuchillo que tenía en una mano

Jessica me agarro y ambos fuimos corriendo lejos del parque se podía escuchar un "¡Te odio, te matare maldito!" cuando estuvimos en la casa de Jessica paramos para tomar aire

**Jessica Pov**

Me acuerdo de Liu porque lo leí en la creepypasta de Jeff pero según él me dijo que estaba muerto

-Vamos a entrar-dijo Jeff abriendo la puerta de mi casa pero con un cuchillo forzó el cerrojo

-¿Llamamos a la policía?-

-Oh…cariño así no es como lo hacemos los creepys-el entra a la casa

Me quedo unos segundos pensando ¿Me dijo cariño? Sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba y mi cara se enrojecía mucho aunque no sabía bien porque

-¿Entras?-pregunto Jeff desde la sala

-Ya voy-dije entrando

Jeff estaba sentado jugando con la PlayStation que estaba en una mesita al frente de la tele con uno de los controles en la mano

-¿Quieres perder contra mí?-pregunto Jeff señalando un lugar a lado suyo

-Ja con lo pésimo que eres tu serás el que pierda-me siento a su lado, agarro un control y empezamos a jugar

**Slender Pov**

Estaba mirando la televisión como si fuese poco unos "cazadores de fantasmas" me estaban buscando "Muy bien creo que esta por aquí" dijo uno de ellos caminando por un camino

-_Estúpidos ahora que medio bosque se quemó ya no tengo un buen escondite_-murmure entre enojado y triste

Eyeless Jack bajo las escaleras y se sentó en una silla al lado mío

-Slender creo que ellos son los que quemaron el bosque-dijo Jack

Yo me quedé impresionado por bueno ser tan sínicos para que entrasen en el bosque…ahora…me las pagaran todas

-Jack cierra la puerta cuando me valla y cierra las ventanas también-salgo de la casa y después de unos pasos escucho el cerrojo de la puerta

Empezó mi casería….pagarían lo que hicieron…y no volverían a salir de aquí…nunca

**Jack Pov**

Miro por la ventana Slenderman caminaba sigilosamente por un camino hasta que se encontró con los tipos que quemaron el bosque, Slenderman antes que pudieran reaccionar saco sus tentáculos y les corto la cabeza eran tres los que le venían persiguiendo a Slenderman sus cabezas chorreaban sangre que salpicaba por todos lados en cuestión de segundo Slenderman estaba empapado de la sangre de los chicos volteo a un lado y noto como se quedó el bosque sus hojas verdes y pastos lleno de vida fueron cambiados por humo y mucha ceniza en el piso con razón estaba enojado con esos chicos miro a la televisión y me doy cuenta que la cámara de los chicos aún sigue encendida

-Oh no esto no es bueno-dije preocupado

Slenderman entra a la cabaña y no titubeo en decirle lo de la cámara

-Oh mierda….esto es verdaderamente malo ¡Ahora todos sabrán donde estoy!-dijo molesto

Salí de la cabaña rápidamente y apague la cámara que aún estaba con sangre fresca

**Jessica Pov**

-¡Rayos! ¡Perdí!-lanzo el control que cae en la mesa mientras Jeff ríe victoriosamente-Cállate suertudo-le doy un golpecito en el brazo

-Pero ¡Gane!-grito ensanchando su sonrisa

Yo lo miro desafiante cosa que hace lo mismo pero sus ojos aun reflejan esa locura que nunca pudo quitarse

-No tendrás tanta suerte para la próxima-me acerco a él para darle otro golpe me tropiezo y caigo al piso sobre algo cuando miro sobre lo que me caí me di cuenta que Jeff estaba debajo mí me acercaba a el cada vez más hasta que…lo bese duro unos minutos hasta que Jeff rompió el beso y note que su cara pasaba de pálido a sonrojado

-Eh…perdón-dijo Jeff sonrojado

-No importa-mi cara empezó a sonrojarse y no pude evitar sonreír mientras un sonrojo pintaba mi cara

No nos dijimos nada durante unos minutos parecía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho

-¿Podrías soltarme?-

Él se percató que me estaba abrazando por la cintura y miro a otro lado para ocultar el sonrojo pero fue inútil

-Ey ¿Interrumpimos?-me giro y noto que Miguel y su hermano entran a la casa

El hermano de Miguel era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes era más bajo que el, se llamaba Zack y era un año menor que Miguel

-Hola linda ¿Quién es el?-pregunto Zack señalando a Jeff

-Es Jeff y no me digas linda-dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido no entiendo porque se cree "galán" cree que yo le gusto

-Hola-dijo Jeff estrechando la mano de Zack

-Hola ¿Qué haces con mi novia?-lo miraba con el ceño fruncido pero eso cambio cuando Jeff en un rápido movimiento le pego haciendo que retrocediera-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!-Zack parecía más molesto que hace un momento

-Lo que pasa es que Jessica es novia de Jeff-dijo Miguel

-No les creo-Zack comienza a fastidiarme pero sé que no me dejara en paz hasta que lo demuestre

Le doy un rápido beso a Jeff y este me corresponde

-Bueno les creo…¿Un beso de despedida?-Jeff le volvió a pegar esta vez mas fuerte haciendo que saliera de la sala

-Me voy antes que el idiota vuelva a entrar-miguel se va dejándonos solos a Jeff y a mi

-¿Celoso amor?-no pude evitar sonreír de manera burlona hacia Jeff

-¿Y qué tal mi beso cielo?-

Era inevitable nos empezamos a reír hasta que alguien toco la puerta

-¿Ahora quien rayos es?-pregunto Jeff

Yo me voy en la cocina saco un bol, pongo palomitas dentro de el y cuando regreso Jeff esta en su modo "asesino" e tirado en el piso con la mejilla roja

**Jeff Pov**

¡Mierda! ¡La muy hija de….! Me rompió la nariz

-Tu grandísimo hijo de puta pagaras lo que me hiciste-la única que me pudo haber dicho eso no era nada más ni nada menos que la puta de Jane

-¡¿Jane porque lo golpeas?!-Jessica se acerca a mí y me ayuda a levantarme

-¡Él fue el malnacido que me quemo la cara!-dijo con una ira casi incontrolable

-¡Jeff! ¡¿Qué hiciste ahora?!-¿Por qué insinúan que todo lo hago yo?...ah claro porque yo soy el que le quemo la cara y mato a sus padres

-Bueno, bueno la verdad es que a Jane le queme la cara y mate a sus padres-

-¡¿Mataste a los padres de mi amiga?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-Jessica me mira enojado

-¡Le quise hacer más bella no fue mi culpa que ella quisiera deformarse la cara!-me defendí **(de la manera más tonta) **

-¡¿Esa es tu maldita respuesta?!-pregunto Jessica

-Es que…-sentía peso en el pecho, Jane me había pisado el pecho

-¡Y no mientas!-grito la puta digo Jane

-Jane tienes que calmarte-Jessica la agarra de los hombros-¿Por qué no nos vamos a un centro comercial?-Jane no puede ser tan tonta para caer en eso

-Está bien-Jane sale de la casa junto con Jessica pero antes…

-No destruyas nada mientras no estoy ah…y Jane es mi amiga así que estará un tiempo en mi casa-fue lo último que me dijo antes de salir por la puerta

Yo me levanto pero con mucho dolor del piso la maldita de Jane…siempre molestándome hasta las narices salgo por la ventana de atrás sin riesgo de cruzarme con esa zorra de nuevo y salgo a por mí victima hace mucho tiempo que no salgo a matar gente, camino hasta una casa que está lejos a unas veinte cuadras te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué? ¿No es verdad? Bueno en realidad esta es una persona muy especial, llego hasta una casa de color verde y los bordes de las ventanas están rodeados de un naranja rojizo si mal no recuerdo aquí vive mí entro a una cocina parece ser que es muy refinado entro por una puerta y me encuentro con un hombre de ojos azules oscurecidos de unos 40 años con uniforme blanco y pantalones negros, me acerco lenta y sigilosamente hacia el por detrás y en un abrir y cerrar le clavó el cuchillo que tenía en mi bolsillo derecho, el lanza un grito ahogado y lo saco haciéndole una gran cortadura en la parte derecha de su cuello, me escondo sigilosamente en una puerta debajo de las escaleras era un closet, miro por el hoyo de la perrilla la señora estaba mirando horrorizada el cadáver de su esposo

-_Hugo…no…no puede ser_-susurro pero yo pude escucharla ella era una mujer de 30 años de cabello rubio y ojos naranjas corriendo hasta la cocina y cuando salió tenía un cuchillo en las manos su mirada no tenía precio…era una de preocupación, miedo y desesperación

-¿Mamá que pasa halla abajo?-una voz femenina y joven llamo la atención de la mujer si mal no recuerdo ellos tenían una hija

-No hija todo está…-antes de que ella pudiera continuar yo le tape la boca con una mano y con la otra le apuñale a la señora en la espalda hasta que salió por el pecho y clavándole en el corazón mi mano se empapo por la sangre que salió de la boca de la mujer ella cayó al piso ya muerta pero justo cuando iba a subir miro a un lado mientras alzo la vista y me encuentro a Ana que tenía la misma edad que Jessica, era de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenía una camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla rosas y unas zapatillas verdes, me miro con la misma cara que la de su madre no era muy alta que digamos así que tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarme fijamente

-SSSSShhhh..go to…-cuando iba a terminar mi oración ella grita asustada llamándole la atención a los vecinos, le clavo mi cuchillo en su hombro y salto hacia una ventana rompiéndola y cayendo al jardín trasero, corro por un callejón sin salida, unos policías logran encontrarme pero no crean que no me resignare a rendirme saco mi otro cuchillo y me pongo en posición de ataque…esto será toda una mierda

**Jessica Pov**

Entro a una tienda que me parece hay una blusa verde con brillos que me gusta era muy bonito estaba con Jane según recuerdo ella no tenía mucha ropa así que con el dinero que tenía ahorrado nos compramos ropa linda

-Uy esta es muy linda me la llevo-Jane agarra un abrigo purpura con una estrella en la espalda

-¡Pero Jane ya tienes 10 abrigos!-dije impresionada mientras veía como Jane cargaba más de cinco bolsas llenas de ropa

-Bueno tengo que recuperar el tiempo en el que no compraba ropa-

Salimos de la tienda, entramos a mi casa y colocamos las bolsas llenas de ropa en la sala

**Masky Pov**

Como siempre estaba en el bosque recolectando especias para la comida no iba a comprar esa comida putrefacta y pasada de caducidad que había en las tiendas, agarro varias manzanas para el jugo hasta que escucho algo era un grito ahogado

-¿De dónde vendrá eso?-empiezo a caminar en el camino de la ciudad a un par de metros lejos de mi Jeff con la cara manchada de sangre al igual que su ropa-¿Qué mierda te paso pedazo de idiota?-

-Feo ayúdame antes que te corte la cara de subnormal que tienes-

Se escucha unos pasos cuando me doy cuenta Jeff estaba debajo de un sujeto

-Maldito ¡Apártate antes de que a ti también te clave mi cuchillo en tu cuello!-el sujeto me señalo con su cuchillo

Yo doy un salto frente a él y de un movimiento le golpeo la cara haciendo que este retrocediera

-Más de vale que no la termines cagando o te pateare el culo en el infierno-Jeff se lanza sobre el dándole dos golpes en la cara

El sujeto de una patada lo hacía retroceder, yo le doy una patada en la rodilla, Jeff le hace una cortada en el brazo y yo le pego en el pecho, su nariz empieza a sangrar, Jeff le tuerce la mano y le clava el cuchillo en el brazo izquierdo

-Malditos ¡Jeff juro que me vengare!-dijo mientras corría en la noche para ocultarse en la oscuridad

-¿Podrías explicarme que sucedió?-

-No-me respondió mientras caminaba por un sendero

**Jeff Pov**

Entro por la ventana de la habitación de Jessica y me doy cuenta que todo está oscuro lo único que veo es a ella durmiendo pacíficamente sin percatarse de mi existencia sin darme cuenta me quedo observándola unos minutos un sonrojo cubre mi cara ¿Por qué estos sentimientos salen tan de repente?...¿Porque decidí perdonar la vida de esa chica?...

-Yo te lo puedo explicar-dijo una extraña voz

Salgo de la habitación de Jessica y entro en la sala con curiosidad pregunto a esa cosa

-¿Quién eres?-

-Yo soy alguien que conoces bastante bien-su voz ahora era igual que la mía-mírate en el espejo

Lo algo fijo mi vista en un espejo al lado del televisor y me quedo muy Muy impresionado por lo que veo….


	11. ¿Que le paso a Jeff?

**Pido disculpas por la tardanza es que se me fue la inspiración, bueno disfruten :)**

**Jessica Pov**

La semana paso rápidamente era un lunes a la mañana en la escuela caminaba por un pasillo junto con Jeff quien estaba disfrazado como un chico normal, estaba escuchando The first punch de Pierce the Veil que estaba sonando en mi celular

-¿Te gusta esta canción Jeff?-pregunte mirándolo

Jeff ahora era callado no se transformaba ni asesinaba desde el domingo de la semana pasada, siempre se oculta la cara agachándola yo la mire preocupada, sonó el timbre y todos entramos al salón la primera hora era de matemáticas y no era algo a lo que en realidad la mayoría le interese

-¿Te parece si salimos a la cafetería después de la escuela?-me pregunto Miguel

-Claro…¿Te parece Jeff?-

Jeff no responde solo mira su silla seriamente sin decir una sola palabra

-Bueno clase comencemos con la clase-anuncio la maestra

Era un día "normal" como siempre Penny mensajeaba por celular con sus cinco novio mientras los demás intentaban convencer a la maestra que prestaban atención pero en realidad no, solo asentían mientras escuchaban música por los audífonos ocultos bajos sus capuchas

-¿Entendiste Penny?-la maestra se acerca a la silla de la "reina de las anoréxicas"

-Eh….si…-dijo Penny pero obviamente no entendía una palabra de la profesora

-¿Qué es lo acabamos de decir?-la maestra la mira serio

-Eh…Cristóbal colon descubrió parís-

Nos empezamos a reír fue una de las cosas más tontas que dijo Penny

/

Pasaron las horas y por fin salíamos de las clases para entrar a la cafetería con Miguel y Abril, nos sentamos en una mesa hasta que la chica de nuestras ordenes

-¿Lo mismo de siempre chicos?-pregunto la mesera

-Si-dijeron todos menos Jeff, cuando la mesera se fue lo mire extrañada no a dicho ni se a reído en toda una semana

-¿Jeff te pasa algo?-Abril también le parecía raro su aspecto

-No-dijo cortante

-No te notamos bien amigo pareces un zombi sin habla-dijo Miguel burlándose

-…._lo siento_…-_¿_Acaso escuche eso o solo fue mi imaginación?

-Perdona pero aquí están sus órdenes- la mesera nos trae a cada uno lo que habitualmente pedimos

A mí me trae un licuado de banana a miguel un sándwich, a Abril una hamburguesa y a Jeff un chocolate, luego de comer todo nos fuimos a nuestras casas y Jeff en la mía

-Te pasa algo y dime que es-cierro la puerta con una cerradura, el me mira unos segundos

-No es nada-dijo caminando lentamente hacia su habitación

-No mientas-lo miro fijamente a esos ojos color azul cielo

-No me pasa nada-me está hartando de esto

-¡Dímelo!-dije perdiendo la paciencia cuando estoy muy enojada pierdo el control

-¡Que no me pasa nada!-dijo apretando los puños

-Dímelo o tiro tu cuchillo-agarro el cuchillo que tenía Jeff en el bolsillo y lo alzo unos centímetros sobre la ventana iba a tirarla muy lejos a la calle

-Haz lo que quieras-se va a su habitación **(Jeff: ¡No! ¡Cuchillito! T_T)**

Me quede impresionada no podía creerlo esto era bastante extraño Jeff no hubiese dejado ni que tocase su cuchillo, saque de mi bolsillo un celular y marque un numero

-¿Hola?-era la voz de Slenderman

-Slender algo le pasa a Jeff-

Slenderman apareció enfrente de mi mirándome

-¿Qué le pasa? los locos no suelen tener problemas personales de mas-admito que me reí un poco

-No le importo que arroje su cuchillo a la calle-Slender me mira callado sin decir nada

-¿En serio?-yo asentí y si el tuviera ojos hubiese abierto los ojos de la impresión-No puede ser eso es imposible-se sienta en el sofá

-Y ya lleva una semana y media de no haber matado a nadie-me siento al lado de el

-¡¿Qué?! El no deja de matar más de dos días esto es raro incluso para el-se levanta y se dirige a una puerta que es la habitación de Jeff

Yo me levanto y me paro a un lado de Slenderman, el golpeo la puerta dos veces

-¡Jeff abre soy yo! ¿Quieres ir a matar gente?-menos mal que las paredes no se escuchan afuera porque si no los vecinos se hubiesen alarmado y hubieran mandado patrullas

-¡No! ¿Puedes irte por favor?-tenía una voz apagada y creo que… ¡¿triste?!

-¡Jeff! ¡¿Qué te pasa amigo?!-Slenderman parecía preocupado

-¡Nada! ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!-dijo escucho un sonido que no logro reconocer

Saco una llave y abro la puerta ya me canse de la discusión, al entrar encuentro a Jeff mirando la ventana con la vista perdida parecía deprimido

-Dime ¿Qué te pasa? No me digas nada que no es cierto-lo miro fijamente

-Déjenme solo-susurro lo bastante fuerte para que lo escucháramos

-Esto es raro Jeff-

-….-no dijo nada tan solo agacho la cabeza

-Jeff...-sentía mucha tristeza Mucha

Slenderman se acercó a Jeff

-¿Qué haces?-susurre lo suficientemente alto para que Slenderman me escuche

-Cada vez que le digo gay me intenta matar-

Jeff no hizo nada solo se quedó con la cabeza agachada, empuje al Slenderman hacia la puerta saliendo junto con el

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me sacaste de la habitación de Jeff?-miro a Slenderman a sus no-ojos

-¿Jeff no tenía una pupila?-

-Oh claro Nina pero no sé qué tiene que ver ella con el problema de Jeff-

Lo mire a los ojos como diciendo "ella puede entender a Jeff genio" luego de unos segundos por fin creo que se dio cuenta

-Ok ok ya entendí creo que puedo llamarla-saco un teléfono y empezó a marcar un numero

**Slenderman Pov**

Marque el número que Nina me dio hace mucho cuando puse el celular en mi oído escuche una voz femenina

-¿Hola?-esa voz era la de Nina

-Nina soy yo Slenderman necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Necesitas condones?-muy bien eso me irrito mucho

-¡No! ¡Necesito que vengas en la dirección que te voy a pasar dentro de unos minutos por mensaje!-dije molesto por el comentario de Nina

-Bueno ya voy pero no te prometo nada Slendy-cuelga el teléfono y yo le envió la dirección de la casa de Jessica

Pasan los minutos y cada vez me impaciento más y más estaba sentado al lado de Jessica en el sofá mirando la puerta

-¿Ya llego?-Jessica se estaba impacientando mas

-No-respondí

-¿Y ahora?-volvió a preguntar Jessica

-Nop-dije un poco más impaciente

-¿Qué tal ahora?-

-¡No!-dije molesto

-¿Ahora?-

-No….digo si-me retracte cuando vi a Nina quien estaba abriendo la puerta

-Hola ¿Quién es ella?-mira a Jessica

-Soy Jessica tu debes ser Nina ¿no?-Jessica se acerca a Nina y le estrecha la mano

-Si…¿Por qué me llamaste Slender?-me mira a mis no-ojos

-Bueno algo le pasa a Jeff y creímos que tu sabrías algo-

Ella se ve confundida pero no la llamaríamos por nada ella entendía a Jeff como un hermano ambos estaban casi igual de locos pero Nina podía controlarse debes en cuando

-Veré que hago pero ¿Qué le pasa?-

-Ya lo sabrás-dijo Jessica empujando a la habitación de Jeff, Jessica puso una oreja en la puerta mientras que yo no necesitaba hacerlo podía escuchar una mosca a miles de kilómetros cuando quiera

-¿Maestro quieres ir a matar conmigo esta noche? Recuerda que nos divertimos tanto la última vez-Nina quería convencer a Jeff pero de todas formas se veía que no era buena actriz

-Nina…creo que no tengo ganas de matar quizás otro día-fue lo que escuche de Jeff

-¡¿Qué?!-parece que Nina se quedó impresionada **(Slenderman: bueno no era normal ver a un payaso loco y asesino diciendo que no quería asesinar)**

Nina salió su sonrisa cambio a como era antes, una niña de ojos azules casi celestes, el pelo marrón casi naranja con un mechón rosa pero con el ceño fruncido

-¡¿Cómo es posible que Jeff diga eso?!-Nina parecía entre enojada e impresionada

-Por eso te llamamos a ti Jeff se comporta muy extraño-Jessica parecía preocupada

Nina parecía tranquilizarse cada vez más hasta que suspiro

-Nunca escuche que Jeff the killer no vaya a asesinar personas-dijo Nina

-Miren esto es raro pero lo mejor es dejar a Jeff tal vez luego nos cuente que le pasa en esa cabeza de lunático que tiene-

**Jessica Pov**

Slenderman desapareció, fijo mi vista en Nina un silencio incomodo se presenta en el lugar

-Eh…-la verdad no era la mejor conversando y no sabía cómo romper el hielo

-¿Eres a la que Jeff entrena para ser asesina no?-¿A qué viene todo eso?

-Si-dije algo dudosa

-Bueno antes que nada yo soy su pupila no se si te quemo como hace con los demás para ser otra the killer-

-No-conteste

Nina me miró fijamente parecía buscar algo en mi

-Siento que tú no eres normal ahí algo raro en ti que no logro encontrar… ¿Segura que no te quemo la cara y te estas transformando?-negué con la cabeza-oh…entonces eres rara-eso me molesto mucho pero lo que más me molesto fue que me arrojara un cuchillo que casi me da en la cabeza

-¡¿Qué haces casi me matas?!-esquivo otro cuchillo que casi me da en el pie, agarro el que casi me agarra la cabeza y me balanceo sobre Nina y le hago una cortadura en su brazo

-Me aburrí y quiero jugar un rato contigo-Nina me empuja y retrocedo unos pasos

Nina salta hacia mí pero la esquivo y le doy una patada en la espalda, le hago una cortada en la mejilla cerca del ojo, Nina empieza a reírse y me clava su cuchillo en el hombro, siento un dolor agudo y grito mientras pateo a Nina en la pierna dejándola tirada en el piso

-Jeff te eligió bien pero no creo que tengas lo necesario para convertirte en una the killer-Por alguna razón esas palabras hicieron que me enojase demasiado y termine dándole un fuerte golpe a Nina en la cara

Ella volvió a reír parecía no importarle el dolor pero yo le clave el cuchillo en la mano, ella se rio más fuerte y luego le golpe en el cachete, ella corrió hacia mi mientras saltaba y me dio una patada en la cabeza, me caigo y me agarro la cabeza Nina se acerca a mí con el cuchillo pero cuando lo alzo yo le clave mi cuchillo en el pie, esta vez ella se agarra el pie donde le clave el cuchillo y me pisa la mano con la otra

-¡Para ya!-dije molesta y adolorida

-La verdad es que tienes potencial pero te falta resistencia y agilidad-

Nina se fue a otra habitación segundos después ella vuelve con un kit de primeros auxilios y envuelve mi hombro con unas vendas desinfectantes

-Fue divertido pelear contigo pero ya es hora de irme Bye-sale por la puerta por la cual entro

Me siento en el sofá y miro la tele tratando de olvidar el dolor de mi hombro ¿Qué habrá querido decir con potencial? ¿Y qué rayos quiso decir con algo que no es normal en mí? En la televisión hay lo mismo noticias sobre asesinatos, caricaturas viejas o aburridas y además escuche algo de la habitación de Jeff, pongo de nuevo una oreja en la puerta

**Jeff Pov**

Mierda si puedo definir lo que me pasa en estos momentos diría MIERDA, justo cuando pensaba que iba a ser invencible cuando creía que no iba a tener un enemigo que me matase…¿ahora me viene con eso no puede ser?

-¿Deprimido amigo?-esa voz que nunca pude olvidar ni creo que pueda

-Cállate...-no puedo soportarlo ¿Por qué tuvo que venir ahora? ¿Por qué no hace mucho?

-No te sientas mal Jeffy…es normal sentirse culpable después de lo que hiciste…lo más humano que puedes hacer ahora es suicidarte-

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Soy Jeff the killer! ¡Y nadie me dice que hacer! ¡Menos tú!-grite enojado

Esa risa nunca me dejara tranquilo maldición ¿Por qué estos absurdos sentimientos surgen ahora? ¿Por qué siento pena y arrepentimiento ahora?

-Oh Jeff…nunca podrás ser un asesino de verdad…solo eres un niño jugando a ser un asesino-

-¡Maldito! ¡Aparece de una vez y arreglaremos esto!-después de mucho me transforme en mi "modo asesino" y saque mi cuchillo enojado y apuntando a la oscuridad de la habitación y levantándome de la cama

-¿Qué está pasando ahí?-Jessica entra en mi habitación prendió la luz

-No pasa nada-

-Jeff toda esta semana estuviste raro así que lo mejor será hablar después-

-Tranquila Jessica todo está bien…lo prometo-ensancho mi sonrisa y noto que ella se sonroja mucho

-Eh..b-b-bueno-¿Esta nerviosa?...nah debe ser que ya me volví loco

Oigo el sonido de la campana y me transformo en mi "modo normal" Jessica y yo abrimos la puerta y ambos nos sorprendimos cuando descubrimos que era…..

**Jeff: manden rewiews o voy a irme a hacerte una visita mientras duermes y te...rasurare el cabello y te quedaras calvo/a XD**


	12. nota

**Hola chicos solo les vengo a avisar que el proximo cap sera largo y quiero que me envíen sus Oc por PM y sus datos, sus debilidades la relación que tienen con las creepypastas y si son humanos o Creepypastas para integrarlo en el siguiente cap que sera un especial, bueno adiós y hasta pronto amigos :)**


	13. Especial

**Jessica Pov**

Casi me trago el corazón, tenía los ojos abiertos casi parecían que iban a salir de mis cuencas

-Jessica ¿Estas bien cariño?-era mi padre…un sentimiento me invadió sentía alegría de que estuviera aquí de que mi único padre estuviese a salvo y a la vez preocupación por su estado y estaba enfermo

-¡Padre! ¿No estabas en el hospital?-me alarme buscándole una herida con la vista

-Hija sé que no pudiste verme en el hospital por eso vine lo más rápido que pude es que me preocupe y ya se lo de tu madre-agacho la cabeza sentía la misma tristeza que cuando supe la noticia-pero ahora todo está bien… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dime que hiciste? ¿Qué hay de nue…-paro de hablar y fijo su vista en algo…o mejor dicho alguien cuando me volteé Jeff nos miraba atentamente era un momento incomodo nos quedamos callados unos minutos-¿Quién es él? Y ¿Qué hace en mi casa?-mi padre decidió hablar

Mire a Jeff unos minutos diciéndole: _"Di algo rápido"_ Jeff miro a mi padre y esbozo una sonrisa

-Hola soy Jeff Woods vine aquí porque Jess me dejo quedarme aquí espero no incomodar pero estaré aquí hasta que termine mis clases si quiere puede llamar a mi tío si no me creé-Mi padre lo miro unos segundos hasta que suspiro

-Bueno…espero que estés bien aquí luego hablaremos Jeff-mi padre va a su habitación, miro a Jeff quien me miraba fijamente

-¿Ahora que harás Jeff que pasa si mi padre llama y descubre que no tienes tío?-

-Tranquila ya lo tengo cubierto pero ¿no crees que lo mejor sea estar un día con tu padre ahora que salió del hospital?-No puedo creerlo…tenía razón y tendría que comenzar ahora

Asentí con la cabeza y fui directamente sin detenerme a la habitación de mi padre quien estaba sentado en la cama mirando un marco de una foto de cuando estábamos de vacaciones en la playa

-Era un día especial…era el día en que nuestra familia sería más unida que nunca ¿Qué nos pasó? Antes del accidente que tuvimos nuestra familia se distancio pero no sé cómo pudo escaparse de mi mano-la voz de mi padre se veía triste con la voz apagada y melancólica

-No fue tu culpa-la verdad no saben cuánto extrañaba a mamá que esto solo fuese una pesadilla que ella estuviese viva que el accidente fuese un mal sueño, pero en parte mi padre se está dando cuenta que le necesito no sabía que sentir en ese momento así que-¿Qué tal si salimos para despejar la mente?-

-Si…creo que eso sería lo correcto-note cierta inseguridad en su tono pero no me importo por fin tendría el día padre e hija que quise con él hace mucho tiempo…no pude el evitar sonreír

**Jeff Pov**

Por fin mis ganas de asesinar se hacían cada vez más fuertes…mis instintos asesinos estaban al tope entre en una casa por la ventana de la cocina todo era un desorden todo estaba tirado por el piso pero no le preste atención un camino de sangre carmesí estaba dibujado en línea por la puerta donde sabía que daba a la sala en ella encontré a una chica de pelo negro con un fleco tapándole un ojo al estilo "emo" tenía un arco con flechas guardado en su espalda, tenía un cuchillo en la mano derecha que estaba ensangrentado la sangre no era de ella sino del cuello de mi víctima, media como 1,70 cm ojos rojos, tenía un antifaz negro, tenía una camisa roja, una chaqueta naranja sin mangas, jeans negros y una botas que llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de la rodillas, la mire fijamente sin decir nada….por unos minutos el silencio reino en la habitación nuestras miradas chocaron no sabía si decir que estaba nerviosa o asustada pero eso no me importo ahora ella se convertiría en mi nueva victima

-¿Piensas que puedes matarme?-levanto una ceja con la mirada curiosa-pues no lo permitiré te derrotare-se puso en posición de combate

¿Matarme? Me reí de solo pensar en eso a mí nadie ni nada puede matarme NADIE salte hacia ella y la puse debajo mío con el cuchillo presionando su cuello, ella me pateo lo suficientemente fuerte para chocar con un mueble que estaba metros detrás mío

-Maldición-ella empezó a correr pero le agarre el brazo antes que saltara por una ventana justo cuando iba clavarle mi cuchillo sentí algo que me elevaba por la cintura hasta los aires cuando baje mi vista era un tentáculo blanqueado

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?-esa voz seria y sin mucho sarcasmo era la voz de Slenderman

Un velo de oscuridad nos envolvió en su manto y cuando una luz apareció mostro los muebles de y cabaña con rastros de suciedad y sangre seca por el suelo

-¿Qué coño pasa idiota?-me estaba impacientando

-Jeff compórtate delante de mi sobrina-bueno esto se puso raro-Jeff ella es mi sobrina Raven Black veo que tuviste el lujo de conocerla de ante mano-Slenderman me bajo y cuando la mire Raven estaba detrás de Slenderman-oh se me olvidaba debes en cuando es algo…tímida-suspiro cansado primero me dice que tiene una prima luego de que intentase matarla y ahora me dice que es tímida como si me importarse

-Bueno…Por cierto Slender si llama el padre de Jessica hazte pasar por mi tío luego te digo porque pero ahora no-

-Está bien-respondió un poco confundido mientras que Raven se acercaba a mi

-H-Hola gusto en conocerte-dijo estrechando su mano con la mía sentía como temblaba no sé si por los nervios o por el frío que hacía en la habitación

-Bueno Jeff os dejo solos un amigo me visitara dentro de unos minutos-Slenderman se aproximó a la puerta mientras que me despedía con la mano de Raven cosa que contesto y salí por la ventana mientas que escuchaba el crujir de las hojas de otoño que caían de los árboles pude ver no a lo lejos que la ciudad estaba cerca solo a unos kilómetros de mi

**Slenderman Pov**

Me senté en el sofá esperando mientras leía el periódico mientras que Raven estaba en la cocina hablando con Jack

-¿Qué te parece la chica? Yo creo que tiene potencial casi tanto como el de Jeff-reconocí fácilmente esa voz

Al bajar el periódico fije mi vista al chico que estaba al frente mío era de pelo marrón, ojos rojos como la sangre, tenía una camisa negra, pantalones y zapatos igual de negros, tenía 16 años no era nadie más que Mr. P o mejor dicho Pablo

-¿Por qué me llamaste aquí?-note cierto tono de molestia en su voz

-Veras necesito que me ayudes a robar algo que podría ser fatal para nosotros si se descubre-

-Bueno…¿Qué es lo que vamos a robar?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en su rostro

-Una cinta-su sonrisa fue cambiada por una que decía:" ¿Enserio? "

-¿Qué no comías niños?-

-Mejor vámonos cuando regresemos te lo explicare-

/

Abro la puerta que da con una habitación con varias cámaras y una pantalla verde todo estaba oscuro hasta que encendí con un interruptor la luz

-¿Por qué no pudiste tele-trasportarnos como siempre?-Pablo concentra su vista en la pantalla verde

-Porque si lo hago lo más seguro es que creé interferencia y no queremos llamar la atención-Escucho unos pasos no menos de unos metros lejos de la puerta en esta dirección, apago la luz y agarro a Pablo y nos escondemos detrás de la pantalla verde

-¿Por qué no lo ataco y nos libramos de esta?-Pablo parecía confiado

-No es muy peligroso…podría escaparse y llamar a seguridad-

Me asomo por un lado y un guardia con luz esta inspeccionando el lugar, me vuelvo a esconder en eso Pablo me susurra

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? El sujeto nos encontrara y sabes que cuando estoy en peligro puedo ser muy ruidoso-aunque tenía razón y era muy veloz cuando actuaba

-Pero tenemos que salir rápido antes que nos descubra-mire hacia el otro lado la verdad la pantalla estaba conectada con la pared y no podíamos pasar sin causar atención

-Pero….-se quedó callado cuando bajo la vista y sus ojos color sangre se iluminaron con un brillo carmesí mi vista se fija al guardia que estaba detrás antes de siquiera reaccionara alguien el guardia lanza un grito ahogado-¿Pero qué demonios?-No parecía entender lo que pasaba la verdad yo tampoco

El guardia cae boca abajo con un corte en la garganta, cuando la linterna del guardia cae noto que una chica de unos 14 años pelo castaño casi negro ojos azules con ropa que decía "Dubstep is Awesome", pantalón rojo y zapatos negros con blanco, ella tenía una katana manchada de sangre…la miro unos segundos y no decimos nada…solo silencio

-Eh-logro recobrar la concentración-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Barbara-dijo sin despegar su vista de mí no-rostro

-Soy…-fui interrumpido

-¡Se quién eres! ¡Es un gusto conocerte! ¡Me ha gustado tu juego desde siempre! ¿Qué no eras más alto?-vaya para ser una chica habla demasiado **(Sin ofender XD)**

-Oye Slendy ya tengo la cinta-¿Qué? Hace apenas cinco minutos que estamos ¿y ya lo encuentra?

-¿Dónde estaba?-miro la cinta de vídeo que decía: "Mito: Slenderman" que tenía en la mano izquierda

-Mientras te quedabas viendo a la chica yo me fui por la cinta-bueno la verdad me parece raro el no haber notado su ausencia-Mucho gusto soy Pablo pero puedes decirme Mr. P-saluda a Bárbara

-Soy Bárbara gusto en conocerte-dijo ella de una forma amigable mientras yo sacaba el cadáver y lo escondía por otro lado en la oscuridad

-¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte? Porque puedes quedarte en la cabaña de Slender-Muy bien no sé cuándo dije eso

-Me encantaría-sin mencionar que no tiene mi permiso y después de todo… ¿Quién le preguntaría a una asesina que conoció menos de 15 minutos un lugar en su hogar?...ah yo claro

Agarro con los tentáculos a los chicos y luego aparecemos en la cabaña

-Oye por cierto me quedare aquí un par de días porque tengo problemas-

-¿Cuáles problemas Pablo?-

-La escuela deja tarea y me da pereza hacerla…bueno en realidad solo me gusta molestarte-se fue a una habitación con Bárbara **(diferentes claro) **a veces no lo soporto ni un poco cuando alguien toca la puerta miro por la perrilla y casi salto de la impresión cuando vi que el padre de Jessica estaba del otro lado

-¿Alguien está aquí? Jeff me dijo que aquí vive su tío-Maldito Jeff esta me las pagaras por lo menos hubieses avisado que estaba de camino **(Jeff: en realidad estuve flojo y que pereza volver al bosque)**

-Eh si ya salgo-pongo mi mano un poco más arriba de mi frente y luego lo bajo hasta mi cuello y ahora tengo una cara normal cabello negro y ojos rojos **(Slenderman con cara WTF?! O.O)**-¿Qué necesita?-

-Bueno solo quería preguntar si es cierto que ¿Jeff es su sobrino? y vengo avisarle que estará en mi casa una temporada-tiene un aire de seriedad increíble la verdad no parecía ni siquiera molesto

-Eh si es mi sobrino y bueno pero prenda la luz…Jeff le tiene miedo a la oscuridad-a ver si así aprende a avisar antes

-Oh bueno con eso me retiro hasta pronto-se fue de nuevo mientras yo volvía a mi periódico

**Jessica Pov**

Estaba en mi casa con Jane mirando el canal de modas aunque no me gustaba mucho había una sección de ropa gótica y bueno…ya saben mis gustos y todo eso

-¿Dónde está el idiota?-pregunta Jane mirando la televisión

-No lo sé-la verdad no lo volvía a ver desde hace una hora

-Hola Jessica y lesbiana-entra Jeff a la sala

-¡No soy una lesbiana idiota!-saca un cuchillo y empieza una pelea

Cuando fijo mi vista en la puerta donde aparece una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos unos ojos muy parecidos a Jeff, pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, flequillo con mechones a los lados, piel blanca, una camisa blanca hasta la mitad del abdomen, chaqueta corta negra de manga corta, una falda bordó, unas medias blancas y tenis negros en una mano tenía un hacha medieval

-Hola…¿Jeff no puedes tranquilizarte un minutos?-su voz era suave y a la vez segura

-Hola soy Jessica ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Horror Illusion's pero puedes llamarme HI-dijo extendiendo su mano saludándome

-Me la encontré en la calle… ¿Me la puedo quedar? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?-

HI golpeo a Jeff en la frente haciendo que se cayera de espalda contra el sofá

-No soy un perro y además voy a quedarme con Slendy-miro la tele y se sentó al lado del caído Jeff-¡Yupi modas!-dijo mirando unos artículos en la tele

-Este será un día muy pesado-Jeff se sobo la cabeza mientras se levantaba

-Si pero que importa-

_**Tock Tock Tock Tock **_

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con una chica

-¿Quién es?-Jeff se acerca a la puerta

-Se llama Raven ¿Qué quieres?-la miro determinadamente observando la clase de ropa que tiene

-Jeff Necesito que alguien me enseñe a ser una asesino…como tú-

-No te preocupes mi pupila Jessica te ayudara ella sabe todo lo que se-

Espera ¿Qué? Cuando fije mi vista con el ceño fruncido en el ya no estaba suspire enojada y

-Hola soy Jessica gusto en conocerte Raven-

Ambos estrechamos las manos y pero note que ella parecía tímida

-¿Q-Quiero que me enseñes a pelear como Jeff?-

Por alguna razón ya no pensaba más claro mi cuerpo no me respondía en lo absoluto, agarre el cuchillo de Jane y el hacha de Hi

-¡Oye eso es mío!-dijeron las dos molestas

-¡Cállense!-miro a Raven con una sonrisa maléfica pero en mi interior tenía una cara de extrema preocupación y miedo-muy bien…tienes que correr lo más rápido que puedas durante cinco horas y si te atrapo te cortare en pedazos-alzo el cuchillo y agarro fuertemente el hacha

Ella me mira horrorizada y empieza a correr velozmente yo de igual manera corro en dirección a ella con una risa maniática y psicótica

-¡Jessica para por favor!-grito Hi detrás de mí corriendo junto con Jane

Cuando Raven se quedó cansada luego de correr varias cuadras ella respiraba difícilmente mientras yo acercaba el hacha en su cuello recobre la conciencia de lo que había hecho y di un salto atrás sentándome en el piso

-¿Qué…me…paso?-acerque mis manos a la cabeza confundida y asustada

-Ese síndrome…tienen varios asesinos en progreso la verdad solo los asesinos relacionados con las creepypastas la padecen pero no muchos, según escuche de Jeff tu cuerpo no te responde por un corto periodo de tiempo-Jane lo dijo sabiamente pero no le entendí casi nada

-¿Esto pasara seguido?-si eso llegara a pasar seguramente me volvería loca en medo de la clase y mataría a todos en mi salón y eso no sería para nada bueno

-Solo una vez al día en cualquier momento-En parte me alivia pero tengo que tener cuidado o sino en cualquier momento perdería de nuevo el control

-¡Ey Jessica!-cuando miro a unas calles noto que Miguel estaba caminando en esta dirección

-Rápido váyanse con las armas-dije alarmada les entrego sus armas ayudo a Raven a levantarse y todas se van corriendo en mi casa

-Oye sé que tu padre salió del hospital hoy-¿Qué? Ahora es una noticia mundial ¿O qué?-¿Te gustaría celebrarlo con un baile en un club nocturno?-me quede pensando unos segundos la verdad hace mucho que no salgo con mis amigos y quiero pasarla bien un rato con ellos

-Ok pero no tengo nada de dinero-no tenía ni un centavo en mi billetera y no quería pedirle prestado a nadie

-Descuida yo te invito y yo pago-

Caminamos unas cuadras hasta que entramos pero no había nadie cuando entramos todo el mundo parecía divertirse mucho nosotros empezamos a bailar hasta que Miguel se detuvo

-Jessica te tengo que preguntar algo importante-

-¿Qué pasa?-lo miro atentamente

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-¿De verdad estaba pasando?...¿Miguel me estaba pidiendo ser su novia?

**Jeff Pov**

Estaba caminando por unas calles hasta que me encuentra con Mr. P

-Hola Jeff-

-Hola Mr. P ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno la verdad caminaba un poco y me termine por encontrar contigo-

Tuve una idea sonreí maliciosamente mirando a Pablo con una mirada desquiciada

-Oye tengo una idea-

-¿Qué quieres?-me miro un poco nervioso el conocía mi sonrisa de maniático cuando planeaba algo realmente malo

-Vamos a robar la licorería-

Él se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que recobro la conciencia

-¿Por qué lo haría?-bueno ya sabía que tendría que chantajearlo o darle algo por lo menos

-Te daré este vídeo de Jack ebrio-saco mi celular y le muestro un vídeo de Jack en calzoncillos de corazones cantando con un plátano en la mano "Pluma pluma gay"

Pablo empezó a reírse la verdad era muy cómico ver al tonto de Jack ebrio

-Ok pero recuerda que si pasa algo me voy corriendo y te dejo varado-maldito

-Bueno pero recuerda que si me dejas te apuñalo en la espalda-

Caminamos tres cuadras por la calle cuando llegamos en la entrada había un hombre grande de ropa toda negra calvo y con lentes de sol

-¿Identificación?-el hombre tenía una voz poderosa y gruesa y se veía que era realmente fuerte

-Aquí esta-le apuñalo en la garganta para que no haga ningún ruido

Antes de que cayera su cuerpo inerte Pablo lo agarro y en un callejón lo tiro a la basura cuando regreso ambos entramos por la entrada que más bien parecía un túnel en la oscuridad con tan solo rayas luminosas en el suelo cuando llegamos al final no era la licorería…¡si no un estúpido club nocturno! Había mucha gente bailando al son de la música pero me fije más que Jessica estaba bailando junto con Miguel al ritmo de la música pero Miguel se detuvo luego

-¿Jessica quieres ser mi novia?-¿En serio niño? ¿Crees que Jessica se interesaría en ti? ¡Ja! No me hagas reirá

-¡Sí!-Mierda… ¿Qué me pasa?...¿Porque siento ese vacío en mi corazón? Esa tristeza

-Eso querido amigo se llama celos y o tristeza por la que quisiste que fuese tu novia-De repente aparece alguien parecido a antes de que me quemara él se presentó hace una semana a mí y me hizo sentir pena y arrepentimiento por todos lo que alguna vez asesine…pero no puede controlar mi demonio interior….

**Quiero agradecer a 099, Mel-Frost, y a Barbara Barreau por sus OCS y por leer mi Fics y espero que disfruten mi especial y perdón si use algo mal o hice ver a alguien mal **


	14. Reunión importante

Me sentía… ¿enojado? Si esa era la palabra que buscaba por alguna razón ver a esos dos juntos y besándose me revolvía el estómago del asco y enojo

-Ey-Pablo trataba de llamarme la atención pero seguí mirándoles con enojo-¿Jeff estas celoso?-lo miro pero con enojo

-Claro que no-me cruzo de brazos y aparto la vista a un lado

-¿Estas celoso de el?-señala con su dedo índice a Miguel

Yo nunca había sentido algo así por nadie menos por una humana no entiendo que me pasa ni porque empiezo a sentirme así

-Claro que no-lo negué aunque no sabía ciertamente lo que me pasaba pero ya no me importa

-¿En serio? ¿No estas celoso?-ese maldito….me sigue hablando

-Cállate-dije gruñendo

-¿Con quién hablas?-miro a Pablo confundido ¿Qué no lo ve?

-No...él no puede verme solo tu-maldición creí que podría zafarme de esta pero ahora las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más difícil

-Con nadie…así que cállate-le dije el solo me miro enojado

-Muy bien entonces…no te daré esto-dijo mostrando una gran botella de cerveza

-No sé cómo lo haces y no quiero saberlo-camino hasta una puerta pasando por la barra de cerveza que me tapa por suerte el cantinero no estaba en ese momento, abro la puerta silenciosamente y nos salimos por esa puerta

-¿Y el vídeo?-

Le paso mi celular para qué pase el vídeo mientras bebo la botella miro a otro lado y noto que Pablo había recogido una caja entera llena de licor, cuando termine la primera botella me sentía realmente bien no pensaba en nada y no veía a ese tonto

-¿Crees que puedes deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente?-empieza a reír de una forma que casi hace que quiera cortarme las orejas-no puedes deshacerte de mí…soy tu…y no vas a liberarte de mí NUNCA-

-¡Maldito!-apunto mi cuchillo a su cara y cuando le apuñalo lo traspasa

-¡Auch!-se quejó Pablo quien recibió el cuchillo pero estaba tan enojado que no me di cuenta

Vuelvo a tratar de apuñalar a "esa cosa" Pablo esquiva el cuchillo y me golpea con el mango de su guadaña…me caí inconsciente…aunque tenía los parpados quemados vi todo negro por unos minutos

**Masky Pov **

Estaba mirando unos papeles que decían "**IMPORTANTE**" en mayúscula aun en una carpeta sin abrir

-Hola-dijo Hoodie entrando a la sala donde estaba sentado en un sofá

-Hola-respondí sin dejar de mirar la carpeta sin decir nada

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-Es una carpeta no tengo ni la menor idea de que rayos es pero es algo de extrema importancia-dije pensando en lo que podía ser

-¡Abrámosla!-dijo tratando de abrirla pero lo aparte a un lado

-No, primero tenemos que estar todos reunidos-no podemos arriesgarnos si algo pasa entonces tendremos que estar reunidos incluyendo los nuevos

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hoodie aunque me sorprendió siempre nos decían que pasaría menos a los nuevos claro

-Recuerda que cuando todas las creepypastas estamos reunidos nuestro poder es casi ilimitado-le explique la verdad es que solo hay uno que nos trae mensajes, se llama tails doll y cuando trae algo con estas palabras seguramente estará aquí para nuestra suerte eso nos ayuda a hacernos más fuertes

-Pero ¿Qué importa? Solo tenemos que abrir esa mierda y nadie lo sabrá-

-No, si Slender lo sabe nos matara a los dos-estaba decidido y sabía que no bromeaba la última vez que fallamos en ocultar la evidencia de nuestra existencia Slender nos intentó destruir literalmente

-Bueno princeso-Hoodie se va corriendo con toda la fuerza de sus piernas

Cuando intente correr las hojas se esparcieron en el piso

-Rayos-dije molestos recogiendo la hoja cuando lo hice tuve que recoger rápido las hojas cuando lo hice y estaba de rodillas note que las letras estaban en rojo sangre oscura leí rápido el titulo….

"Mierda" fue lo único que pude pensar mientras mis hoyos detrás de mí característica mascara se hacían grandes mostrando mi asombro y preocupación tengo que llamar a todos rápido antes que las cosas se salgan de control

**Slender POV**

Raven estaba con Ben sentados en los sofá ambos jugaban al Sonic pero algo paso porque Ben se levantó enojado

-¿Qué pasa Ben?-él se acercaba enojado

-¡Algo raro le pasa a mi juego!-dijo Ben enojado y señalando su Nintendo3ds

Cuando me acerco al videojuego noto que hay un Sonic pero en versión macabra con ojos parecidos a los de Ben pero parecía más bestial

-¿Qué haces feo?-esa voz parecía real y aunque no estaba asustado me enojo su pregunta

-Ben sácalo a patadas-

Ben sonrió de forma macabra y se metió dentro de la nintendo

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunto Raven

-Ben puede hackear los aparatos electrónicos metiéndose en ellos-le explique

Ella se quedó viéndome entre confundida y aburrida, Ben salió del Nintendo él estaba sujetando al Sonic que había visto en la pantalla

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte mirando con los brazos cruzados al Sonic

-Vine porque me llamo Masky-me respondió

-¿Qué?-el no me dijo nada y eso que lo vi entrar hace menos de media hora

-El junto con Hoodie están llamando a todos los creepypastas parece que habrá algo importantísimo-dijo serio

-Ok contactare con el mas tarde-me parece raro pero algo me preocupa como si fuese un presentimiento y antes que se vaya-¡Espera! ¿Quién más recibió el mensaje?-

Él se detuvo y me miro a la cara

-¿En serio no sabes quiénes?-yo negué con la cabeza-Bueno son los de Candy clove creo que Laugthin Jack, Bloody Mary y creo que…rake y B.O.B-él se fue hacia afuera cuando fije mi vista afuera habían muchos creepypastas metidos en una habitación grande tengo que averiguar lo que sucede y rápido

**Jessica Pov**

Estaba en una habitación junto con Miguel mientras miraba la televisión al parecer un loco asesino a un guardia del mismo club donde estábamos Miguel y yo hace media hora ¿Jeff habrá ido también?

-¿Estas bien amor? pareces como si estuvieses volando en las nubes-dijo en un tono de preocupación

-Claro-le dije besándolo cosa que él me correspondió feliz mientras sentía sus brazos rodearme

Mi celular sonó y yo lo conteste

-¿Hola?-

-¿Hola?...Jessica-la voz era de Hoodie-Masky dice que tenemos que reunirnos ahora pronto-antes que pudiera contestar colgó el celular

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Miguel agarrando mi mano cosa que hizo que me sonrojara

-Era…un amigo-le dije el me miro con la mirada de sospecha

-Muy bien…-fue lo único que dijo concentrándose esta vez en la televisión

-Me tengo que ir adiós-le beso la mejilla y me dirijo a la salida cuando estaba de camino al bosque justo en la entrada me encontré a alguien quien cargaba a Jeff

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte al chico

-Soy Pablo pero puedes llamarme Mr. P, soy amigo de Jeff-

-¿Puedo llamarte Pablito?-le pregunte divertida

-¡No!-dijo molesto

Me reí para mis adentros con una sonrisa en mi rostro que era de travesura

-¿Hoodie te llamo para que vengas aquí?-me sorprendí a como lo dedujo

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-le pregunte

-La verdad hay una reunión aquí y dijo que era algo importante-me dijo serio-vámonos rápido tenemos que irnos-

Me voy caminando junto con Pablito antes de que pudiéramos entrar yo lo detuve

-¿Por qué Jeff esta inconsciente?-le pregunte no sé porque no lo hice en el camino

-Porque enloqueció y tuve que dejarlo inconsciente-

-Ok-La verdad me esperaba que dijera algo así

-Vamos entren-dijo Hoodie abriendo una puerta a una cabaña grande y espaciosa

Cuando entramos muchas creepypastas la mayoría que no conocía solo que había visto en dibujos o en vagos recuerdos de ser mencionados, me senté al lado de Slendy y Hoodie junto con Pablo y Jeff

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto Jeff

**Jeff Pov**

No entendía lo que pasaba solo recuerdo haber recibido un golpe por Pablo ¿Por qué estamos todos reunidos?

-Reunión de emergencia-dijo HI cuando Jessica iba a hablar

-¡¿QUÉ ME IMPORTA UNA REUNION DE EMERGENCIA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ CANSELARON FRIENDS?! ¡¿CUÁNDO SUBIRAN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE FOLLOWINS?!-le grite a todos la verdad no me importaba quien me miraba

-¡Jeff cállate!-dijo Masky quien estaba en una silla al frente de todos con un micrófono en las manos

-¡¿Qué mierda es tan importante para llamarme?!-

-Te lo diré si te callas-dijo molesto

-¡NO DILO AHORA!-conteste

-¡MUY BIEN LO DIRÉ¡-apretó los puños y grito-**¡ZALGO ESTA DE REGRESO!-**muy bien…eso no lo esperaba

**Perdonen por haber tardado tanto en subir el cap y perdón por ser tan corto pero…esto se pondrá cada vez más interesante ya lo verán **


	15. Amor y locura

Alerta Lemmon repito Alerta de lemmon

**Slender Pov**

No puede ser…¿Zalgo?...¿el muy hijo de puta que casi destruye al mundo?...no puede ser…eso es imposible hace años que lo matamos o por lo menos eso intentamos

-¿Quién es Zalgo?-pregunto Jessica

La mayoría la miro perplejos pero al darse cuenta que era aún una novata de apenas unas semanas volvieron a fijar su atención a Masky y a Hoodie

-¿En serio no lo conoces?-pregunto Jeff

-No-respondió ella

-Yo te lo diré-le dije a Jessica-Zalgo es una entidad maligna, poderosísima y maligna, es tan poderoso que solo espera el día adecuado para destruir toda la tierra y la vida en este universo-fui directo pude notar que ella estaba asustada y gracias a mis sentidos pude escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso-pero hace menos de dos años nosotros TODAS las creepypastas existentes de todos lados nos unimos y creamos un poder tan fuerte que Zalgo fue destruido y llevado a su mundo donde su cadáver horrible y deforme fue encerrado en una tumba de hierro con cadenas malditas-

-Wow ¿Cómo no me acuerdo de eso? Hubiera aparecido en las noticias de todo el mundo-ella me mira incrédula y cuando iba a contestarle

-Cuando destruimos a Zalgo la memoria de todos menos de las creepypastas fue borrada, antes de morir el juro volver y traer la guerra y la aniquilación a las creepypastas-le respondió Jeff

-¿Entonces ahora yo soy parte de esto, de este poder de esta guerra?-me pregunto Jessica

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza entendería que ella estuviese asustada y nerviosa inclusive que no quisiera hablarnos

-¡Esto será genial!-grito con todo su pulmón…diablos Jeff ya la enloqueció a tal grado

-¡Sí!-respondió Jeff igual de loco que Jessica

-Slender-me llamo una voz que pude reconocer al instante

-Roba-pieles-le dije volteando a un lado

Efectivamente era el, mi hueso amigo con una capa y un sombre

-Eres el único con el que puedo hablar seriamente-

-¿Qué paso con Horacio, Janice y Percy?-ellos eran los amigos que actuaban en Candle Cove junto con el

-Horacio es muy terco, Janice es una niña así que solo piensa en jugar al igual que Sally y Percy…él está pensando en otras cosas-no sé qué quiso decir pero hay cosas más importantes

-¿Qué pasa amigo?-le pregunte

-Sabes lo que paso cuando Zalgo nos intentó destruir la primera vez ¿No?-me pregunto

-Si recuerdo que mando a varios de sus soldados para matarnos y a cualquiera que tenga contacto con lo sobre-natural o paranormal-le conteste

-Si así que imagino que lo hará de nuevo y nos intentara destruir así que como nuestros poderes juntos serás casi incontrolable pensé-esto no me está justando ni un poco-tenemos que estar en el mismo bosque así nuestro campo de fuerza no tendrá comparación-

¡Demonios! Aunque significa que los problemas estarán empezando apenas él tiene razón y sé que a más de uno no le gustara lo que diré-bien pero esto será tal vez el problema más grande de la historia-le dije el solo sonrió y se retiró aunque sé que él es educado en el fondo el es igual de loco que Jeff

-¿Ahora que pasa Slendy?-me pregunto Jeff

Yo sin nada más que decir me fui hacia donde estaba Masky

-Atención…-todos me miraron atentos a las palabras-Nadie tendrá que abandonar el bosque al menos de un asunto de trabajo y o importancia mientras tanto se quedaran aquí-no iba a tolerar una discusión

Para mi sorpresa solo me miraron cansados era comprensible después de todo Zalgo no era un enemigo menor o un simple humano…o no lo era

-Masky le mostrara sus habitaciones-dijo Hoodie

-¡¿QUE?! ¡PERO TARDARE DÍAS!-dijo molesto

-Ambos lo harán-les dije a ambos

-Muy bien-dijeron con la cabeza baja

Todos se empezaron a ir incluso Jessica pero a su casa tal vez a por sus cosas

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-se hoyo un grito no muy lejos a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba

**Jessica Pov**

Mi vista se fijó en Miguel que estaba sujetado por Eyeless Jack del cuello de la camisa, Miguel estaba asustado y parecía nervioso

-¡¿Qué clase de circo es este?!-pregunto asustado

-¿Circo?…creo que te confundes con el otro Jack idiota-Jack saca un cuchillo y lo acerca a un costado de Miguel

-¡Alto!-grite

Jack se detuvo en un instante y me miro confundido

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto

-Eh…-no sabía que decir pero sabía que si no decía algo lo mataría-si así que por favor déjalo en paz-

-No puedo sabes que a Slender no le gusta que entren a su bosque sin permiso menos un humano que no sea creepypasta-

Aunque fuese cierto no iba a permitir que lo matasen

-No importa luego hablo con el pero por favor no lo mates-lo mire a los ojos con cara de súplica y él se fue bufando cansado

Miguel se levantó y se sacudió la camisa -¡¿Qué rayos paso?!-estaba nervioso y asustado bueno era de esperarse de todas formas

Yo lo mire nerviosa no podía pensar estaba muy tensa esto no se podría poner peor

-Hola-giro lentamente la cabeza mientras rezo mentalmente porque esa voz no sea conocida

-¡TU!-hoy no es mi día

-¡¿tu?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-le pregunto Jeff enfadado

-¡¿Qué haces con mi novia?!-

-¿Qué novia?-

Jeff al igual que Miguel me miro yo me sentía pequeña contra ellos no tenía la menor idea de que hacer

-¡Dímelo!-le grito Miguel a Jeff

-¡Bueno me la estoy tirando!-¡¿Qué?!

-**¡¿QUE?!**-gritamos Miguel y yo al unísono

-Como oíste-le dijo

Miguel solo gruño molesto y se fue con paso decidido

-**¡¿PORQUE LE DIJISTE ESO?!**-le pregunte molesta mirando a Jeff

-No…no lo sé-dijo tensó

-¡Oye ya sé que estás loco pero no era necesario que digas eso, tonto!-me di media vuelta y empecé a correr tras Miguel

Corrí y corrí y cuando lo encontré se había metido a su casa no podía entrar estaba con seguro

-¡Miguel ábreme!-le grite tratando de abrir la puerta

-¡NO!-grito desde el otro lado molesto

-¡Por favor te lo voy a explicar!-le dije

-¡Vete!-me dijo sentía algo romperse dentro de mi…sabía que todo había terminado

**Jeff Pov**

Mierda…jodida mierda…pedazo de subnormal tenías que venir no tengo la menor idea de que hacer ahora

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-me pregunto Jack detrás de mi

-¿Lo oíste?-le pregunte mirándolo

-Todo el bosque lo vio si no te diste cuenta muchos te miran molesto-mire mi entorno y era verdad aunque me importa muy poco

-No lo sé-le respondí a su pregunta-solo lo hice-

-¿Celoso?-oh no…otra vez el

-Cállate-murmure molesto

-¿Ese eres tú?-¿Él puede verlo?

-¿Puedes verlo?-

-Pues claro…me parece raro que sea así aunque siento que algo anda mal con el-

-Si se parece a mí y encima de todo me molesta diciendo estupideces de sentimientos humanos-

Su expresión cambio a una de asombro y alerta

-¡Jeff no lo escuches es solo un gusano de Zalgo para confundir tu mente!-

Yo gruñí con rabia hacia lo que parecía ser un yo pasado

-No puedes deshacerte de él, tienes que ignorarlo…antes que se me olvide puede jugar con tus sentimientos-maldición ahora tendré que soportar a este idiota

-Mierda-susurre caminando hacia otro lado

/

Llegue a la casa de Jessica como si nada

-Bien hecho idiota ahora Jessica está llorando en su habitación-me dijo Jane

Me sentía triste por ella así que tenía que hacer algo…y aunque fuese un loco creo que si soy tengo mitad humano, intente abrir la puerta pero…

-¡NO ENTRES O TE CORTARE EL CUELLO!-me grito y hablaba muy enserio

Yo sin más remedio Salí y trepe por las ventanas hasta entrar a la suya, ella estaba acostada mirando tristemente el techo

-¿Por qué lo dijiste?-me pregunto con tristeza

-¿Tu lo…amas?-No sé cómo…pero se me salió

-Pues….si-no parecía muy convencida

-¿En serio?-la mire con una ceja alzada

-Yo…no se… ¿Tu a quien amas?-me pregunto

-A ti-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ACABO DE HACER?!

**Jessica Pov**

¿Acaso oí bien o solo fue producto de mi imaginación? ¿Me acaba de decir que me ama?

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunte

Su cara paso de ser pálida a ser como un tomate-no dije nada-me respondió nervioso

Yo me levante y lo mire cara a cara esperando una respuesta mirándola fijamente

-Bueno…yo te amo Jessica-el me tomo de la mano y me dio un beso cuando los sentí…me sentía tranquila y aliviada

-¿Desde cuándo?-le pregunte sonrojada

-Desde…hace mucho-me dijo

Yo no pude evitar sonreír y besarlo mi corazón estaba a mil por hora

-Te amo-me dijo abrazándome mientras yo le correspondía

El me empezó a morder el cuello cosa que me puso aún más sonrojada mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba mi entrepierna

-¿No crees que esta ropa molesta linda?-me saco la camisa y el pantalón dejándome en ropa interior mientras me miraba con los labios relamidos sabía lo que iba a venir

Me empezó a mordisquear el cuello suavemente mientras me acariciaba debajo de mi ropa interior y de mi sostén, empezaba a gemir placenteramente

-Parece que te gusta-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa y metiendo un dedo en dentro de mi ocasionando que gimiera mas

Yo le quite toda la ropa dejándolo totalmente expuesto, él se acercó más a mí y me beso mientras yo lo agarraba de la nuca y lo acercaba más a mi

-Voy a meterla ¿Ok?-me pregunto

Asentí con los ojos cerrados y la cara roja como tomate, mientras él ponía su miembro en su entrepierna

-¡Ah!-gemí mientras sentía como entraba cada vez más y luego sentí como algo se rompía

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto tomándome las manos

-S-Si-le dije

Él se movió mientras gemía más fuerte el me agarro por la cintura y mientras él se movía me acercaba más a él, el comenzó a lamer uno de mis pezones y con una mano me acariciaba el pecho derecho mientras tenía una mano en mi cintura y me acercaba aún más hacia él, dejo de lamer mi pezón y empezó a mordisquearlo suavemente

-mmmm-seguia gimiendo mientras sentía un pellizco en mi interior

-Oh ya te viniste pero ahora es mi turno-dijo mientras seguía moviéndose aún más rápido hasta que sentí un líquido espeso

-Lo siento me corrí dentro tuyo-me dijo

Yo me acerque y lo bese en los labios y lo abrace

-¿Jessica estás en tu habitación?-me pregunto una voz que era de…

-¡Miguel!-no esperaba que volviera después de eso

Mire a un lado y note que Jeff ya no estaba…¡Y yo estaba con mi ropa! ¡¿Cómo lo hace?!

-Hola-dijo Miguel entrando

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte mientras discretamente buscaba a Jeff con la vista

-Solo vengo a decirte que haces mal en estar con ese…ese asesino y si quieres ser su novia está bien pero no me daré por vencido y lo derrotare-me dijo con seriedad

-Esta…bien-le dije

El solo se fue con pasos decididos, mire a un lado y Jeff estaba mirándome

-¿Cómo haces eso?-le pregunte

-Es mi estilo amor-el me dio un beso mientras me acariciaba la espalda

-¡Oigan cierren la ventana los vecinos los pueden ver!-grito Ben que estaba en la ventana

Yo me sonroje y Jeff se limitó a gruñir molesto

-Oye tranquilo loquillo, pero alguien no puede ni dormir sin que los gemidos de Jessica los despierten-yo mire a otro lado sonrojada

Jeff lanzo su cuchillo cerca de Ben y este desapareció,

**Slender Pov**

Estaba en mi sofá mirando el documento con sello que me había dado Masky lo que vi parecía una locura no solo era una foto de Zalgo en un apartamento abandonado en España sino que también de mucho de sus sirvientes en campos de trigos, ciudades fantasmas, en rio y lagos pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue que ahora Zalgo estaba atacando con sus sirvientes a TODAS partes del mundo

-¿Que pasa Slender?-me pregunto Nina entrando con un sándwich a medio comer

-Al parecer el maldito de Zalgo trama algo bueno sea lo que sea no será nada bueno para nadie eso te lo aseguro-le dije leyendo unas notas que decían que Zalgo estaba en una mansión abandonada en Madrid esta investigación fue hecha por Hoodie mi mejor investigador

-Si…¿Sabías que comes una manzana es casi como si comieras una manzana?-

-No…¿Son ricos los corazones?-

-Si-me contesto

**Bueno el cap termina aquí hasta pronto y Go to Sleep**

**Jeff: por cierto sus quejas y u opiniones negativas se los pueden meter en su…oreja XD**


	16. Pasión y problemas

**Jessica Pov**

Me levanto de la cama eran como las 8:35 a.m. me cepillo los dientes apurada y me mire al espejo mientras peinaba mi cabello tenia puesto mi ropa interior para dormir

-Vaya y creí que te veías sexy con esa ropa que tenías ayer-esa voz era de Jeff

Cuando me volteo lo encuentro "disfrazado" como un chico normal asomado en la ventana

-¡Jeff!-grite mientras me cubría con la sabana

-¿Qué pasa?...al fin y al cabo ya te vi desnuda-dijo sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojo

Yo automáticamente me sonroje y mire a otra parte, cuando fije mi vista de nuevo en Jeff él ya estaba al frente mío con la ventana cerrada, antes que pudiera reaccionar me quito las sabanas y se acercó aún más a mí y mirándome de una forma pervertida y lujuriosa

-¡Chicos bajen a comer!-grito mi padre

Yo me asuste porque escuche sus pasos aproximándose, Jeff lo ignoro hasta que mi papá entro, cuando mire a un lado Jeff estaba metido en mi armario junto los labios en la punta de los dedos haciendo un "ssssssssshhhhhhhh" para que no dijera es solo por curiosidad pero…Qué pasaría si….no se… ¿tuviese novio?-mi padre me miro unos segundos nada solo fije mi vista en mi padre

-¿Qué quieres comer Jess?-pregunto mi padre

-Unos huevos revueltos-le dije sonriendo de forma nerviosa de que pudiera descubrir que Jeff estaba en mi armario

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto mi padre mirándome extraña

-Nada-le dije haciendo mi sonrisa falsa

El me miro segundos en silencio hasta que se retiró, Jeff salto encima de mí y empezó a morderme el cuello

-Jeff-le susurre-vámonos, si hacemos que mi papá vuelva entonces nos vera-dije avergonzada con la cara sonrojada

-Bueno entonces lo haremos más tarde amor-me besa los labios y se va de la habitación

Yo salí detrás de él, cuando baje Jane y mi papá ya estaban comiendo guafles mientras que Jeff se sentó y empezó a comer como un animal los guafles que tenía al frente de él, me siento a un lado de Jane y de mi padre

-Oye-Jane me susurra en el oído mientras que mi padre come guafles-eres muy cruel-

La miro confundida con la boca llena de huevos

-Cuando hagas el amor otra vez con Jeff deben hacerlo en un hotel o por lo menos tapate la boca que no me dejaste dormir-me susurro

Yo me quede no solo con la cara sonrojada sino también con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta

-Jess cierra la boca es de mala educación comer con la boca abierta-me dijo mi padre

Yo la cerré de golpe y mire sonrojada a Jeff quien no paraba de sonreír

Unos minutos después de comer todo mi papá nos llamó la atención

-Jess, Jane váyanse un rato tengo que hablar con Jeffrey-dijo mi padre

Yo solo mire a Jeff con preocupación, me despedí y cuando ya no estaba a su vista me asome pero sin que lo notaran

**Jeff Pov**

Mierda ¿asustado? Si ¿preocupado? Si ¿incomodo si? ¿Qué podría hacerme de todas formas? Bueno a juzgar que me acosté con su hija podría matarme y arrojarme a un río…o lo más sensato me encerraría en la cárcel

-Sabes Jeff ayer note algo interesante en Jess-me dijo por su tono me parece serio

-¿Q-Que?-pregunte incomodo

-Jess y tú-mierda me descubrió-se están distanciando-

Bueno eso me tranquilizo y me confundió a la vez sentía ese peso de desde que comenzó la conversación desvanecerse, yo lo mire fijamente hasta que reacciono

-Mira si no te importa te dejare a solas con Jess una hora mientras que llevo a Jane-¡Ja! Para ser alguien serio no es muy observador

-Ok-le dije sonriendo

Él se retiró de la mesa, Jessica se había escondido y creo que escucho nuestra conversación

-¿El creé que no me llevo bien contigo?-yo asentí a su respuesta-mejor le digo que no es cierto-antes de que pudiese irse le agarro la mano y la acerco a mi

-Dejado así, nos dejara una hora solos-le dije

-Pero ¿Y si regresa antes?-me pregunto

-Tranquila…solo necesito cinco o seis minutos y sabrás lo bien que lo hago amor-ella se sonrojo por mi comentario cosa que me hizo sonreír de una forma "traviesa" **(Yo: WTF?!)**

Luego de que pasaron unas cuanta horas por fin se fueron los padres de Jessica y nos dejaron solos, estábamos en su habitación ella estaba acostada boca arriba mientras que yo estaba encima de ella

**Slender Pov**

Estaba en mi cabaña leyendo un libro **(Yo: que novedad) **a un lado mío estaba LJ **(Lauthin Jack)** viendo los payasos más graciosos del mundo **(Este programa no existe, solo quise aclararlo) **

-Yo debería de estar allí-dijo LJ mirando la tele

-Si, solo te falta un buen sentido del humor y algo para que la gente te vea agradable-dijo Ben entrando a la misma habitación

-Cállate-dijo LJ

-¿Ya le dijiste a Jeff que podía volver aquí?-le pregunte a Ben

-Bueno, iba a hacerlo pero mejor no-se sentó en el suelo mirando la tele

-¿Por qué no?-lo miro confundido

El siguió mirando la televisión-Jeff estaba teniendo sexo con Jessica y no quise interrumpir de mas-

¿En serio? Ese payaso se acostó con Jessica bueno debí esperarlo de el

-¿Y tú los viste?-pregunto LJ

-No, los grabe-de su pecho sale una cámara de vídeo uno de los poderes de Ben es guardar ciertos objetos en su cuerpo fantasmal

-Vamos a subirlo a Youtube-dijo LJ

Ben saco de su estómago y pecho una laptop y se sentaron en el piso

**Jessica Pov**

Sentía como una de las manos de Jeff acariciaba mi clítoris, empezó a masajearlo y a besarme el cuello mientras yo le acariciaba su miembro que estaba ya fuera de su pantalón, lo hacía de arriba a abajo lentamente

-Oh si-dijo Jeff mientras me acariciaba los pechos debajo de mi camisa suavemente

Yo le seguí acariciándole el miembro, el me quito toda la ropa dejándome en ropa interior yo hice lo mismo y lo deje solo con su bóxer negro Jeff se acercaba más a mi hasta que…

**Masky Pov**

Mierda…estaba en un apartamento extraño Slender me mando aquí para investigar con Jack **(el que no es payaso) **y con Hoodie

-¿Por qué tenemos que investigar aquí?-pregunto Jack

-Porque se vio a uno de los lacayos de Zalgo aquí y queremos capturarlo para que nos dé información valiosa-les dije mientras buscaba una pista en gavetas sin encontrar nada importante

-¡Mira!-Hoodie señalo algo en el corredor pude notar que era una sombra que corría hacia el corredor de la derecha

Yo sin más que decir junto con Jack y Hoodie nos fuimos corriendo hacia esa dirección, esa sombra arrojaba cosas hacia nosotros y tirando varias cosas dejándolo como una barricada pequeña pero efectiva estuvimos como diez minutos hasta que Jack lo agarro de los hombros y lo lanzo contra la pared y lo retuvo ahí

-Muy bien habla gusano-dijo Jack

-Alto amigo debemos respetarlo y tal vez nos de algo-dijo Hoodie

-Debemos golpearnos hasta que nos lo diga-dijo Jack

-No, tal vez si lo dejamos un poco tranquilo nos dé información-dijo Hoodie

¿En serio hacen eso? ¿Están jodiendo con el policía bueno y el policía malo? No jodan y de todas formas estuvo con Zalgo no creo que le hagan nada

-He´s come-dijo la sombra pateando a Hoodie y cuando él se arrodillo la sombra en un movimiento rápido golpeo a Jack aunque era un fantasma los espíritus pueden tocarse

Yo lo golpe en el pecho pero este retrocedió y desapareció por la pared, Jack destrozo la puerta que estaba a unos centímetros, al abrir estábamos adentro de una de las habitaciones que ya parecía desgastada por los años, la sombra quien estaba en medio de todo estaba en posición de combate, gracias a los pocos rayos de sol quien alumbraban la habitación pudimos distinguirlo mejor, era un "algo" con ojos brillante de color negro, en vez de su mano derecha habían dos cuchillo pegados a su muñeca, no tenía camisa su cuerpo tenia cortadas y le faltaba gran parte de su piel, tenía los pantalones y sus botas desgastadas.

Jack se balanceo contra el pero "eso" lo golpeo haciendo que caiga y la mitad para arriba este desaparecida de la pared, Hoodie sacó un cuchillo y lo inserto en el hombro, el uso sus cuchillo y le hizo dos grande cortaduras a Hoodie en su pecho, luego lo pateo haciendo que cayera contra la pared

-Bueno bailemos cosa-dije dando un salto hacia él y golpeándolo varias veces en la cara, eso me apuñalo en el brazo dejando dos grandes cortaduras, sentía como mis huesos se rompían y la sangre salpicaba toda mi ropa dejándome ver el líquido color carmesí desparramándose en el suelo

-Buenas noches-me dijo luego me dio un gran golpe que me dejo tirado en el suelo

**Jessica Pov**

Empecé a gemir mientras Jeff masajeaba y acariciaba mis pechos y yo seguía acariciándole su miembro

-Creo que es hora del espectáculo principal-Jeff me desvistió completamente dejándome expuesta cosa que me sonrojo-wow cada vez que te veo no dejas de impresionarme-el acerco su miembro a mi entrepierna-¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez amor? Tranquila ahora tengo protección-dijo mostrándome un sobre con algo casi transparente

-Bueno-el inserto su miembro en mi entrepierna-Oh-gemí de placer mientras él lo introducía y lo sacaba repetidamente mientras lo hacía más rápido más fuerte gemía, hasta que…

-¡M-Me corro!-le dije a Jeff sonrojada mientras sentía que llegaba casi al clímax

-¡Yo también!-me dijo

Sentía como un líquido se me salía en la entrepierna, yo me acerque a Jeff y le di un beso en los labios cosa que el correspondió y me abrazo por la cintura

-¡Oigan!-Jane había entrado de improvisto y cerró la puerta

Yo me cubrí con la sabana y de paso a Jeff quien miraba molesto a Jane

-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!-pregunto Jeff

-Perdón-Jane miro a otra parte para no ver la escena-¡el padre de Jessica sabe lo de ustedes!-grito Jane

-¡¿Qué?!-dije mirándola con ojos bien abiertos

-Si-afirmo ella

-¿Cómo lo supo?-pregunto Jeff

-Tal vez…yo se lo dije-dijo nerviosa

-¿Qué?-me confundí

-Bueno es que sin querer me tome varias botellas de alcohol que me encontré por ahí y…se me salió-Jane antes de que Jeff pudiera arrojarle un cuchillo salto por la ventana y cayo entre los árboles

-¿Ahora qué hago? Tal vez me mate o me meta a la cárcel por…infringir la vida-dijo preocupado

-Jeff…debes decirle-le dije aunque no me gustara la idea de decírselo teníamos que hacerlo

-Bien…o lo mata…digo lo dejamos inconsciente y decimos que tuvo un sueño-dijo Jeff

-No-le dije

Jeff suspiro, tomo su ropa y después de ponérsela se fue a bajo, yo me puse también mi ropa y espere a que a volviera

**Jeff Pov**

Baje las escaleras mientras me aseguraba que mi cuchillo estuviese en mi bolsillo derecho por cualquier cosa, cuando termine de bajar vi que "mi suegro" me miraba de la misma manera que uno ve con odio a alguien que te quito algo o que te jodio de tal manera

-Se puede saber ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES CON MI HIJA?!-me pregunto acercándose a mi

-Eh…no sé de qué me habla-tenía que disfrazar mi nerviosismo

-Bueno en vista de lo que me conto Jane te acostaste con mi hija ¿no?-mierda estaba en una situación rara, incomoda y tal vez de vida o muerte

-Si-**¡¿PORQUE?! ¡¿PORQUE TUVE QUE DECIRLO?! ¡ESTOY FRITO!**

-Muy bien…creo que tenemos que hablar de tu futuro… ¿Dónde se casaran?-¡¿QUE?!

Me quede mirándole de la forma más rara que pude ver y solo tenía un pensamiento

-"Trágame tierra" pensé

-Muy bien en ese caso tendremos que ver lo trámites para la boda, el pastel, los invitados….solo bromeaba -Lo deje inconsciente con el mango de mi cuchillo su cabeza tenía una herida su cabeza cayo contra la mesa e hizo un sonido seco…si vuelve a repetirlo LO MATO, ya sé que lo hizo solo para molestarme… ¡Pero de verdad me enoja eso!

-Dime que no lo mataste-Jessica se había bajado tras escuchar el sonido seco

-No pero desearía hacerlo en estos momentos-dije mirando furioso a su padre

-Dejémoslo descansar mientras pienso como explicarlo-dijo Jessica

**Jack Pov**

Yo me levante adolorido, aunque fuese un fantasma tenia sensibilidad al contacto con otros fantasmas, al notar que Masky estaba con dos enormes heridas y Hoodie los estaba atendiendo de forma pacífica asumí que todo estaba bajo control

-Hoodie ten cuidado yo iré por ese idiota-le dije

-Ok-me respondió

Yo pase por la puerta y me encontré con un sinfín de puertas de lado a lado sin un solo corredor, no podía quedarme ahí pensando así que traspase las paredes de las habitaciones buscando al sujeto

-¡Bingo!-mierda me había emocionado lo encontré, el noto mi presencia y emprendió carrera

Yo le lance una cascara de banana **(Jack: problem?) **él se resbalo y cayó en las escaleras, me acerque y pude ver que sus cuchillas se las clavo accidentalmente en el pecho, en el corazón pero no lo suficiente para matarlo

-Muy bien basura…dime ahora ¿Por qué demonios esta Zalgo aquí?-le pregunte

El me miro calmado pero a punto de morirse con una sonrisa malvada-ya no habrá…nada…que lo detenga…esta…recolectando dos esferas…ya no importa que tan fuerte sean-el dio su ultimo respiro antes de morir…tengo que contárselo a Slender y ayudar a Masky rápido

**Yo: muy bien hasta aquí el cap **

**Jeff: chicos…quiero Spoilearlos un poco pero para no arruinar la sorpresa les diré que el final está cerca **

**Yo: ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERA UN SECRETO, MIERDA!**

**Jeff: cállate bitch y GO TO SLEEP PERRAS**


	17. Aviso

Bueno hola a todos lamento molestarlos de nuevo con estas notas pero...lamentablemente el próximo cap sera el ultimo :O así que perdonen si tardo porque lo haré un poco largo y con los exámenes y todo eso no voy a tener mucho tiempo así que solo les aviso, adiós y hasta pronto


	18. Final

**Jessica Pov**

Estaba sentada en la sala mirando con Smile recostado en mis muslos y al otro lado estaban Bárbara y Hi mirando la tele conmigo

-Uy moda emo-dijo Hi mirando la tele

Cuando Barbara y Yo fijamos la vista en el televisor segundos después aparece Slenderman en esa misma pantalla, nos asustamos menos Hi

-Chicos necesito algo-pidió Slenderman-necesito que vayan a cierto lugar que le diré a Smile telepáticamente quiero que vayan y esperen a un amigo mío-antes que alguien pudiera decir algo la estática apareció luego se apagó la televisión

Hi refunfuño por no poder ver su programación de moda mientras que Bárbara se tranquilizó después Smile salió corriendo como un perro normal guiado por su olfato

Hi rompió la ventana del auto de mi padre y entro junto con Bárbara

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-le pregunte

-No quiero caminar y encima este auto el cool-dijo Hi

Yo me senté hacia atrás, note que las llaves del autos estaban en él y me puse cinturón y piso el acelerador como si fuese un insecto enorme por cómo se ven las cosas me serviría una armadura con casco, mire por la ventana Smile parecía que era más rápido que el auto… y era cierto era más rápido cuando Smile se detuvo en vez de frenar como las personas normales y terminamos chocando con un poste que irónicamente decía "Pare"

-¡¿Estás loca?!-le pregunte a Hi

-Un poco-dijo ella

Cuando nos bajamos Smile estaba en frente de una casa abandonada

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Bárbara

-A esperar-dije sentándome de piernas cruzadas en el suelo

Pasaron diez minutos, luego media hora, luego cuarenta y cinco minutos y al final una hora, Yo y Bárbara jugamos cartas mientras esperábamos

-¡¿Dónde está ese idiota?!-pregunto Hi molesta e impaciente

-Hola-era Pablo, salto por encima del pobre auto hecho basura con una chica

-¿Quién es ella?-le pregunte a Pablo mirando a la chica

-Se llama Raven-dijo Pablo

-¿En dónde estabas? Te llevamos esperando mucho-dijo Hi

-Tenía que recoger a un par de amigas-dijo Pablo

¿Un par de amigas?

-¿Un par? Yo solo veo una-le dije

En ese momento salta otra chica quedando a un lado de Raven, la chica tenía una playera azul de manga corta unos pantalones negros y lleva botas del mismo color, su cabello es de color morado y sus ojos también y el cabello le llega hasta los pies, en su espalda guardaba una katana como la da Bárbara

-Hola soy amatista-dijo ella presentándose

En cuanto todos nos terminamos de presentar Smile ladro llamándonos la atención el corrió hacia adentro de la casa y no se escuchó nada más, yo preocupada entre también, el ambiente era diferente adentro se veía como un castillo pero con un toque tecnológico

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Raven

-Slender me dijo que la casa en realidad es una brecha de espacio así que esta casa está conectada a un castillo en España-dijo Pablo entrando con los demás

Nos adentramos cada vez más por un pasillo oscuro y poco iluminado pero con ciertas facciones visibles,

/

La comida en el comedor se veía putrefacta, estábamos en el comedor, Hi buscaba a Smile mientras los demás buscábamos pistas de la misión

-Smile ven pequeño ven con Mami bubu ven aquí ¡O TE MATO PERRO DE MIERDA!-grito

No hubo respuesta solo silencio…silencio y oscuridad de repente Raven lanzo una flecha con su arco alejándose de mí solo un par de centímetros cuando mire la flecha note que algo había salido de la pintura era una cosa humanoide pero de color negro y sin ojos y con la piel deshecha, de las pinturas salieron aún más monstruos de ese tipo

-¡Corran! ¡Tenemos que dividirnos para despistarlos!-Pablo salió corriendo hacia el pasillo

Hicimos lo mismo pero a diferentes lugares, me encontraba sola en una habitación, había unas escaleras que daba hacia arriba en espiral me centre en subir para arriba, unos monstruos salieron de la nada y me pisaron el hombro, me dolió, eran dos hombres parecidos a leñadores incluso tenían su hacha, ellos me miraban con sed de sangre…pero la única sangre que verían serían las suyas, saque un cuchillo que Jeff me había dado hace poco, me saque el pie de encima y se lo clave en el pie, no grito pero la sangre que salpico era suficiente para que se resbalara por las escaleras, faltaba el otro luego mataría al primero, el me intento golpear pero lo esquive y se lo clave en el torso de su brazo, se les escurría un poco de sangre, y se lo volví a clavar en el hombro, le di una patada en el pecho alejándolo, sentí algo en mi pierna, el dolor era fuerte inclusive grite el otro maldito me había atacado con su hacha y lo había dejado en mi pierna

-Se acabó la diversión-agarre mi cuchillo con fuerza y se lo clave al hombre en la cara y luego al otro le había rajado la garganta…había matado…ahora ya no era Jessica…era Jessica the killer **(Música de suspenso…CHAN CHAN CHAAAN)**

**Raven Pov **

Estaba en una habitación vacía, no había nada que cuadros…esperen... ¿cuadros?, empezaban a moverse de forma distorsionado, uno de ellas era la figura de una chica rubia de ojos azules, cambio para transformarse en un monstruo de piel escamosa color negro, ojos verdes y cabello color verde oscuro caído, tenía la mitad de la cintura para abajo parecida a una serpiente

-Así que Zalgo te envió ¿no es así?-le pregunte

Ella no hablo solo me intento matar con sus garras, yo salte y lo esquive saque mi arco y cuando le apunte ella me ataco con su cola pero antes de que me alejara le clave mi cuchillo, ella lanzo un grito y me agarro del cuello y me lanzo contra una pared donde un cuadro me agarro, la chica agarro una lanza que tenía cerca, ella se acercó con mucha velocidad cuando alzo la lanza yo le di un cabezazo al que me tenía agarrada y salte hacia arriba, la lanza le dio al monstruo que salió del cuadro, luego fijo su vista en mí, la lanza atravesó el cuadro, ella se acercó a una velocidad increíble hacia mi yo corrí hacia ella y cuando estábamos cerca salte pero ella me agarro del pie y me hecho al suelo, ella alzo sus garras y yo agarre mi arco y flecha que por suerte estaban cerca y la flecha le atravesó la cabeza y murió tirada en el piso con una flecha justo en su frente

**Pablo Pov**

Miraba una rara estatua del que podría ser el dueño de la mansión pero ya no le di importancia, camine en dirección a otro pasillo que daba a otro lugar hasta que sentí como un escalofrió y una sensación de vigilo pero diferente al de Slenderman, voltee y mire como un monstruo humanoide del cuello abajo era negro, con garras metálicas, tenía orejas de perro y una máscara de payaso con los dientes afuera

-Ya parecía muy fácil-le dije

El monstruo salto hacia mí con sus garras al aire y cuando cayó me quiso atacar, pero lo esquive y solo me hizo una pequeña rasgadura en mi cara, yo lo ataque con mi hoz pero con igual agilidad él lo esquivo y solo le hice una pequeña herida en su estómago pero no lo suficiente para matarlo, el monstruo salto sobre él y me hizo una rasgadura cerca del ojo, yo lo hice retroceder de una patada y luego le corte un dedo que hubiese sido una mano si no lo esquivaba, en me clavo sus garras en mi rodilla, yo grite adolorido y de un movimiento rápido y certero le corte la cabeza, la sangre cubría el suelo mientras su cuerpo inerte caía por el suelo, mire una silueta…era una niña...la seguí por un corredor sin saber lo que me esperaba

**Horror Ilusión´s Pov**

Caminaba por un camino repleto de sangre si bien no me ponía nerviosa vaya que olía FATAL, pero lo curioso era que no podía ver los alrededores, todo era oscuro como si una sombra tratase de cubrirlas pero escasas partes salieron a la vista, no eran nada más que simples retratos como los que estaban en la otra habitación, me acerque a un estante donde estaban varias fotos de los familiares, un hombre de 30 años de pelo negro y ojos verdes, una mujer de unos 25 años de pelo marrón al igual que sus ojos, un niño y una niña ambos de pelo marrón y ojos verdes tenían como 10 años, un ruido raro me saco de mis pensamientos

-Si vas a tratar de matarme te recomiendo que te largues-le dije volteando para atrás

No había nadie…me doy media vuelta y noto algo raro…parecía idea mía o ¿Acaso goteaba algo verde del techo?, miro hacia arriba y veo a un monstruo sin piernas, con dientes afilados parecido a un hombre de pelo gris y ojos negro que más bien eran cuencas negras agarrado del techo y en la otra mano tenía una cabeza de un hombre, de su boca escurría un líquido color verde asqueroso

-Vas a morir-él se baja del techo-Zalgo a aquel que alguna vez consideraste dios te violara, te matara, te arrancara el corazón te maldecirá y te torturara el resto de tu vida y nunca podrás volver a ver la luz del sol, pedirás a gritos que pare mientras…-le corte la cabeza por la mitad mientras hablaba, ya me estaba hartando de escuchar estupideces

**Bárbara Pov**

Estaba caminando por una habitación para parecer un castillo tenía muchas cosas del siglo 21 como una televisión, una computadora y dos sofás, mire por la ventana al parecer en España estaba lloviendo

-Linda vista ¿No?-dijo una voz ronca

Me volteé y apareció lo que parece un hombre calvo con tapabocas, ojos blancos pero con cuencas negras, tenía una camisa negra desgastada al igual que sus jeans y zapatos negros con blanco, tenía una Katana en la mano derecha, sabía lo que estaba por venir

-Mejor prepárate porque te aniquilare amigo-

El me ataco y lanzo un ataque horizontal pero lo retuve con un ataque vertical, intente acercarme más a él pero era difícil en realidad era muy fuerte, el me derribo de una patada cuando caí me quiso clavar su Katana en la cabeza pero lo esquive y de un salto me incorpore, y le hice una cortadura en la mano casi en el hueso

-Maldición-dijo lanzando un golpe a la cara derrumbándome en el piso

Intento de nuevo clavarme su Katana en la cara pero lo esquive lastimosamente me hizo una gran cortadura en la cara, sentía un gran ardor, yo salte por encima de él y clave mi Katana en su nuca terminando con su vida

**Amatista Pov**

Estaba caminando por el comedor sentía mucha hambre y casi olvido que todo estaba bañado en sangre, reviso el refrigerador y…

-¡Encontré un sándwich! Yahoo-llevandome a la boca ese sándwich

-¿Esta rico el sándwich?-pregunto una voz aguda

Me volteé y vi a una mujer con el pelo negro vestido blanco como sus zapatos ambos cubiertos de sangre y con un cuchillo en sus manos

-Si-le dije

-Que lastimo que será tu ultima comida-dijo balanceándose sobre mi

Con mi pie la eche a otro lado, me levante rápidamente y la golpeé, en la cara ella parece enojada e intento clavarme su cuchillo en la cabeza pero la esquive y me dio en el hombro, me dolió mucho pero de igual manera me levante forzosamente y le clave mi Katana en el antebrazo, ella más que adolorida parecía molesta y me volvió a clavar su cuchillo en mi hombro, yo con mi otra mano le golpeé en la cara y ella retrocedió un poco, ella se volvió a balancear contra mí pero yo la esquive pero le clavo a mi sándwich

-¡NO! ¡Maldita!-yo le clave mi Katana en el pecho y luego lo volví a clavar en su frente

**Jessica Pov**

Caminaba por un camino mientras cojeaba aun sentía dolor por el ataque del maldito leñador, por lo menos ya estaba desinfectada pero aun así me dolía, me encontré con los chicos que igual estaban heridos **(menos Hi) **

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Pablo

Smile ladro, estaba en otra habitación y quería llamarnos la atención

-Creo que eso-dijo Bárbara

Entramos en la habitación y no había nada más que dos esferas, una era de color negra y otro blancos

-Chicos no toquen eso-Slender había aparecido de entre las sombras a la habitación

-¿Desde cuando estás ahí?-pregunto Bárbara

-Les vine siguiendo aunque no pude entrar tan fácilmente por Zalgo-el saca uno de sus tentáculos y lo agarra con él y ambas esferas desaparecen

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?-le pregunte

-Esferas, ambos son esenciales para Zalgo así que esto le dará un golpe de gracias, la batalla está cerca chicos necesito que vayan todos al bosque-

La oscuridad nos empieza a envolver a todos y de repente aparecimos en la cabaña pero podía escuchar a los demás hablando y charlando

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Pablo

-A esperar-dijo Jeff entrando a la habitación

Poco después de eso se sentía como un…

-¡Terremoto!-dijo Masky quien estaba afuera

Todos salimos y nos impresionamos que el cielo estuviese negro y nublado con ciertos rayos rojos

-Prepárense-dijo Jeff-aquí viene la masacre-el preparo ambos cuchillos que tenía escondido

Yo prepare el mío mientras sentía que algo malo iba a pasar

**Slender Pov**

Monstruos salían de todas partes, la oscuridad, de la nada incluso aparecían de repente dentro de la cabaña esto era una locura, los de Candle Cove trataban de confundir a los demás con sus poderes de ilusión que tenía, Los the killers empezaban a asesinar a los demás monstruos con sus cuchillos, Tails, Smile dog y Sonic estaban despedazando a los monstruos con sus garras, Hoodie y Masky golpeaban y acuchillaban a los monstruos, yo agarre a seis con mis tentáculos y los estrangule, Los otros **(los Oc) **empezaron a masacrarlos ,estuvimos así dos horas la sangre y el hedor a muertos inundaban el lugar pero por fin termino la gran horda de monstruos terminaron….

**Jeff Pov**

Mierda estaba cansado la respiración cada vez más agitada y estaba cansado mi camisa estaba cubierta de ese líquido negro y que huele a mierda

-Las esferas ya se esfumaron ¿no?-le pregunte a Slendy

-Si-dijo Slender

Según recuerdo la esfera negra era la reserva de poder de Zalgo y la blanca era la invencibilidad de él, con los dos fuera sus fuerzas e inmortalidad no serían nada, luego no había nada más que oscuridad…

-¿Slendy?...¿Que mierda pasa?-le pregunte

No había respuesta, solo oscuridad empezaba a impacientarme, hasta que escuche pasos

-¿Crees que me han ganado?-pregunto una voz ronca y diabólica que reconocía hasta dormido

-¡Zalgo!-grite enojado

El apareció al frente de mí y con su horrible sonrisa presente, salte sobre él y desapareció en el suelo, luego me golpeo por atrás lanzándome varios metros, yo me incorpore y luego Zalgo me volvió a golpear en la cara dejándome mareado, luego cuando quiso golpearme de nuevo me volví en sí y lo esquive, le clave mi cuchillo en su espalda de el salió mucha sangre pero dudo que si quiera le doliese pero él me agarro de la ropa y me tiro lejos, pero me reincorpore de nuevo y lo pateé en la cabeza el en vez de sentir dolor más bien empezó a reírse de mi

-Esta batalla puede durar años…pero…creo que le haré una visita a Jessica-el desapareció

-"Mierda"-pensé mientras la oscuridad me envolvía y aparecía en el bosque

-¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunto Slender

-Eso no importa ahora-dije corriendo hacia Jessica justo cuando vi a Zalgo salte hacia al frente de ella…

**Jessica Pov**

Todo había pasado tan rápido…eso o mejor dicho Zalgo estaba al frente de mí…y en su mano tenía a Jeff quien tenía un hoyo enorme en su pecho y cubierto de sangre

-Rápido chicos-dijo Slender

De mi pecho salió una esfera blanca que se funde con otras esferas que impactaron contra ambos y los dos desaparecen

-¡Jeff!-grite...mi corazón latía muy rápido y mis mejillas se humedecían

-Lo siento-dijo Slenderman apoyando una mano en mi hombro

-¿Dónde está?-tenía que saber o por lo menos saber que está bien

-No lo sé…pero lo más seguro es que este…muerto-me dijo triste

Empecé a llorar no podía creerlo… ¿en verdad había muerto?...no puede ser…Me fui a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación mi padre varias veces intento alegrarme el día pero no funciono aún seguía matando y paso el tiempo y me convertí en una the killer…gracias a Jeff nunca pude olvidarlo...y no lo iba a ser aunque Miguel muchas veces intento que saliera con él, aunque quisiera no podía olvidar a Jeff…

-Jessica-esa voz era la de…

-Jane-murmure, me levante y abrí la puerta, ella entro a mi habitación

-Tu padre y tus amigos están muy preocupados por ti, deberías de salir-me dijo

Yo la mire con tristeza ¿cómo salir con el corazón dolido?, ¿Cómo olvidar a Jeff?...francamente no podía ni sabía como

-Tengo una idea-dijo Jane

Ella me agarro de la muñeca y casi a arrastres me llevo a una casa abandonada al frente de la entrada que no tenía una puerta, al frente de la entrada estaba Nina

-Muy bien Jess ya sé que no es tu fuerte después de todo pero este es un esfuerzo en memoria de mi maestro que te quería mucho-dijo Nina

Yo solo la mire unos segundos antes de que Jane me empujara hasta adentro, adentro había un hombre de unos 45 años, estaba amarrado de pies y manos y tenía la boca tapada, al lado de él estaba Amatista

-Mira tienes que asesinar a este tipo-dijo Jane como si nada

-¿Para qué?-pregunte

-Jess sé que estas desanimada por lo de Jeff, pero sé que el querría verte como una sucesora- Amatista me dio un cuchillo…pero no era ni no el cuchillo que Jeff siempre tenía a la mano junto con otro con repuesto que usaba para su diversión

Yo mire al hombre quien no dejaba de temblar del miedo yo le clave el cuchillo en el corazón…sentía…adrenalina, como si un gran peso se esfumara como si nada, sonreí mientras volvía a apuñalar al hombre varias veces en la cara, le corte las mejillas y le saque los ojos…

-Vaya Jeff sí que la entreno bien-dijo Jane

-Sí, mejor de lo que hubiera esperado-

Así pasaron varios años…yo salía por la noche a matar pero no al azar sino a gente mala y bandidos que no merecían la pena vivir más de una vez ocultaba los cadáveres con cuidado para que nadie se enterase, oí a mi padre una noche decir que por mi fiesta de cumpleaños íbamos a salir a otro país con Jane, ya no soy una niña, tenía una mejor figura, el cabello aún más largo, un poco más arriba de mi cintura y más alta…¿Me pregunto en donde nos vamos a ir?

**Slender Pov**

¿Qué habrá pasado? Esa pregunta me persigue desde hace ya años, ¿Qué paso en la batalla en el bosque?, ¿Qué paso con Jeff?, ya nada es lo mismo, las creepypastas ahora están más unidas aunque algunos viven un poco lejos pero sentía nostalgia por los viejos tiempos y hasta creo que extraño un poco a Jeff, aunque me sacaba más de una vez de mi lo peor e intentase destruirlo él fue mi primer amigo y fue uno de los pocos que no se asustó por mi figura , recuerdo que cuando teníamos la intención de matar la primera vez a Zalgo, sabíamos que era un demonio, un ente del infierno pero…¿Qué paso con Jeff? Nuestro poder solo servía para matar a eso que era de un poder superior a uno solo, pero ¿Fue lo suficientemente poderoso para matar a Jeff? No era alguien más poderoso que el pero no creo que hubiera servido para dos y otra cosa ¿si la primera vez en vez de matar a Zalgo lo hicimos dormir…no hubiera hecho lo mismo con Jeff?...no pude seguir pensando, sentía como si alguien me estuviese vigilando…

**Continuara…. (CHAN CHAN CHAAAN XD)**


End file.
